CHANCENLOS
by paradoxon
Summary: 1957: Es konstelliert sich eine klare Macht aus dem Wirrwarr der magischen Welt heraus. Ein Mann muss dafür dem Teufel seine Seele verkaufen und riskiert gleichzeitig den Tod seiner Existenz und die Liebe der Frau, der er etwas bedeutet [Tom Riddle · AU · Grindelwald ist zurück] Reviews? Relaunch: Feb 2013 · Komplettüberarbeitung!
1. PROLOG: LIEBE & HASS

**INHALT** LONDON 1957: Es konstelliert sich eine klare Macht aus dem Wirrwarr der magischen Welt heraus. Ein Mann muss dafür dem Teufel seine Seele  
verkaufen und riskiert gleichzeitig den Tod seiner Existenz und die Liebe des einzigen Menschen, dem er etwas bedeutet. Wird Tom verstehen, was es heißt, geliebt zu werden?  
Oder gibt er sich der dunklen Macht hin, um sich an Gellert Grindelwald und Albus Dumbledore zu rächen und dem steinigen Weg des Daseins ans Ziel zu folgen?  
[Tom Riddle x Evangelia Valance]

**VORWORT** Was hat mich denn da geritten? *grins*

Zuerst einmal freue ich mich, dass du zu mir gefunden hast, werter Leser!  
Was dich hinter dieser Fanfiktion erwartet, ist die "dramatische" Geschichte zweier Individuen, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. (Nein, keine Sorge. Das hier keine dieser Stories die darauf Selbstmitleid oder heroischem Firlefanz aufbauen)  
Wer also auf ein Happy End aus ist, wird es leider nicht finden.

**Kurz und knapp:**

Wir schreiben das Jahr 1957. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist Tom gerade 30 Jahre alt  
und von seinen Reisen zurück gekehrt. Er bewirbt sich bei Dumbledore als  
Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und muss mit einer  
Absage zurecht kommen. Daraufhin orientiert er sich an der Politik.

Doch ein zweites Unheil droht der magischen Gemeinschaft: Gellert Grindelwald,  
den man eigentlich für tot hielt, wurde offenbar quick-lebendig auf den Strassen Londons gesehen und fordert Revanche an Dumbledore - mit der erhofften Unterstützung Tom Riddles als sein Medium.  
Es wird zu einem Kampf kommen, der Versuch "Richtig von Falsch" zu unterscheiden  
wird eine klare Rolle spielen.

Ich schreibe diese Geschichte nach meinem Rollenspiel "chancenlos".  
Die meisten Figuren, die darin vorkommen, sind also erfundene Charaktere.  
Genauso wie Evangelia Valance, die Toms gute Seite verkörpern soll.

Viel Spaß beim Schmökern von chancenlos!

paradoxon

**DISCLAIMER** Die Figuren gehören selbstverständlich nicht mir,  
sondern J.K. Ich will mit dieser FF kein Geld verdienen, würde mich aber über Kommentare  
freuen. Fragen beantworte ich über meine Email sehr gern.

**PROLOG: LIEBE & HASS**

**PANIC** let me search for you  
Keep you close, _so close_  
Get my **strength** through you  
Vanish all this ENDLESS PAIN  
Come back to me!  
_Let's turn back the time_

[LACRIMOSA - a prayer for your heart]

Sie sah ihn vollkommen entgeistert und ungläubig an. Die Hand hatte sie an ihren Mund geführt, ihr Atem setzte für einen Herzschlag lang aus. Tom konnte jeden einzelnen ihrer Gesichtsmuskeln arbeiten sehen. Um ihre Augen herum war die Reaktion besonders intensiv, dass er dachte, sie würde jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen.  
Dabei war es ihm unklar, warum die Frau ihm gegenüber plötzlich die Fassung verlor. Natürlich, Riddle hatte ihr offenbart, was ihm wichtig war. Was er für die Zukunft geplant hatte. Und er hatte ihr ein Angebot gemacht, das sie nicht ausschlagen konnte.  
Vielleicht war es das. Ja, vielleicht verlangte der Schwarzhaarige einfach zu viel von Evangelia.  
Den Fuß mit einem flüchtigen Zögern bereits erhoben, tat er schließlich einen Schritt auf sie zu, den die Blonde abrupt mit einem Rückzug erwiderte. „Bleib, wo du bist", zischte sie ihm entgegen und schüttelte einmal mehr den Kopf, dass ihr das Haar in wirren Strähnen in die Stirn fiel. Sie war plötzlich so furchtbar aggressiv und abweisend zu ihm, dass Tom spürte, wie sich seine Brust schmerzhaft, aber auch wütend darunter zusammen zog.  
Der Schwarzmagier fühlte sich schnell angegriffen, wenn man seine Gegenwart ablehnte und damit nicht zu schätzen wusste. Und dass Eva nun auf Abstand ging, bestätigte diese Tatsache einmal mehr.  
„Evangelia..", setzte er in einem beruhigenden Singsang an und breitete beschwichtigend die Arme aus. „Bitte.."  
„Nein, Tom!", erreichte es seine Ohren scharf und bestimmt. Die Blondine schluckte einmal schwer und wich seinem Blick stetig aus. Sie wirkte enttäuscht, fassungslos und um nicht zu sagen ziemlich am Ende mit ihrer Vernunft: „Ich dachte, ich könnte dir vertrauen. Ich dachte, du hättest es endlich verstanden, worum es hier geht. Aber du hast überhaupt nichts verstanden! Du hast mich hintergangen und benutzt, wie all deine anderen sogenannten Freunde!"

Eine steile Falte bildete sich auf Riddles Stirn, der Ausdruck auf seinen Zügen wurde deutlich ernster. Er verneinte wortlos, wagte es neuerlich, auf sie zuzugehen und ihren Abstand zu überbrücken. Doch die Hexe sträubte sich. Diesmal zückte sie sogar ihre Waffe, um selbige zu ihrem eigenen Selbstschutz gegen ihn zu richten. Riddle stockte und kam nicht umhin, sich flüchtig auf die Unterlippe zu beißen; war Valance gerade daran, ihn zu verraten? Seine Evangelia Valance, die er schon seit Kindheitstagen kannte? Der er mehr von sich anvertraut hatte, als sonst irgend jemandem aus den Kreisen seiner Kumpanen und Mitläufer? Das durfte nicht passieren.  
„Das ist nicht wahr, Eva. Und das weißt du." Das Braun seiner Augen bohrte sich in das Blau der Ihren. „Ich liebe dich, Evangelia..ich-"  
„Hör auf!", unterbrach sie ihn schroff und nun mit deutlicher Hysterie in der Stimme. „Hör auf, mich zu belügen, Tom Riddle! Du weißt doch gar nicht, was Liebe ist. Du liebst höchstens nur dich selbst und dein unschlagbares Genie! Würde ich dir etwas bedeuten, würdest du mit diesem kranken Wahn aufhören!"  
Tom kam nicht umhin, die Mundwinkel in ein grausames Lächeln zu verziehen, das die gesamte Stimmung ganz und gar nicht aufhellen konnte. Im Gegenteil: ein dunkler Schatten breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, während die Blonde die Arme in die Luft warf und ihn aus großen Augen feindselig taxierte. „Ist es das, was du willst? Beachtung? Soll ich meine Existenz, an der ich mein ganzes Leben lang gearbeitet habe, für jemanden wie _dich_ aufgeben? Fortan unbeachtet in irgendeiner Holzhütte wohnen und jeden Tag um die selbe Zeit darauf warten, dass du mir das Essen an den Tisch bringst? Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Evangelia. Ich habe dir schon oft genug erklärt, dass ich für ein solches Dasein nicht gemacht wurde. Der Sinn meiner Existenz ist es, diese Welt ans Licht zu führen, ihr Gleichgewicht wieder herzustellen. Und wenn du kein Interesse daran zeigst, an meiner Seite zu stehen, dann musst du dich mit den Konsequenzen arrangieren."

Ihrer Kehle entwich ein entsetztes Keuchen, bevor sie sich mit der flachen Hand über das Gesicht fuhr: „Hörst du dir eigentlich selbst zu, wenn du sprichst? Hast du gerade begriffen, was du eben zu mir gesagt hast? Wie du es gesagt hast?" Eine Augenbraue Riddles zuckte kritisch und enerviert unter Valance' Anmerkung empor, dass er unweigerlich auflachte, heißer und leise, doch erkennend boshaft: „Jedes einzelne Wort, meine Liebe. Jedes einzelne Wort."  
Nun stiegen ihr tatsächlich Tränen in die Augen, was das beklemmende Gefühl in Toms Brust anschwellen ließ. Wieso, zum Teufel, begriff sie nicht, was er von ihr wollte? Dass er sie und ihre Unterstützung brauchte? Warum glaubte sie ihm nicht, wenn er ihr gestand, dass er sie liebte? Und er stellte sich erneut die Frage: Liebte er sie wirklich? War er dazu überhaupt fähig, oder war dieses unverkennbare Gefühl in seiner Brust nicht mehr oder weniger wie kalte Besessenheit? Dachte er an die vergangenen Wochen zurück, war die Antwort klar, simpel. Überlegte er intensiver, überkamen ihn Zweifel. Konnte Voldemort das Wort „Liebe" nicht einmal ansatzweise verstehen, geschweige denn nachvollziehen, so ließ er die Finger davon wenn er versuchte es auf sich zuzuschneiden.  
Oh süßlich, giftige Liebe…

Er war heute hier, weil er ihr alles gestehen wollte: Was ihn antrieb, was er tat. Warum er sich selbst verletzte und seine Seele teilte, um Triumph zu erfahren. Aber Evangelia stellte ihn bloß. Sie zeigte kein Verständnis und enttäuschte ihn. Denn stattdessen verschmähte sie seinen Geist und damit sein Genie.  
„Was ist nur aus dir geworden?", durchbrach die Blondine so plötzlich das Schweigen, dass Tom aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. „Ich erkenne dich gar nicht mehr…"  
Seine Brust hob sich schwerfällig, als er sichtbar einatmete. Aber seine Stimme blieb tonlos und leer und beinahe unberührt. Er war solche Gespräche müde, sie zehrten an seinen Nerven und seiner Geduld, die in der jüngsten Vergangenheit sowieso am seidernen Faden hing.  
„Du hast recht. Ich bin anders. Ist es das, was du hören willst?"  
„Nein! Verdammt noch mal, Tom. Nein! Das will ich nicht."  
Sie standen sich einander gegenüber. So oft haben sie sich in die Augen gesehen, die Botschaften des jeweils anderen daraus gelesen, entschlüsselt, erfahren. Sie waren eins und gleichzeitig trennten sie ganze Welten. Keiner von beiden konnte nachgeben, keiner von beiden einen Kompromiss schließen. Sie liebte ihn, über den Tod hinaus. Und er respektierte ihr Wesen so sehr, dass er sie von den Toten dafür zurückgeholt hätte - einfach nur um ihr zu beweisen, dass er es konnte.

„Was dann, Evangelia? Ich frage dich, was dann?" Nun war er es, der lauter wurde, die Stimme anhob und sichtliche Ungeduld verströmte. „Gib dich damit zufrieden, was du weißt. Verrate mich, wie es die anderen getan haben. Aber rechne nicht mit meiner Gnade. Du hast die Wahl: Entscheidest du dich für, oder gegen mich?"


	2. BEGEGNUNG

**DISCLAIMER** Die Figuren gehören selbstverständlich nicht mir,  
sondern J.K. Ich will mit dieser FF kein Geld verdienen, würde mich aber über Kommentare  
freuen. Fragen beantworte ich über meine Email gerne.

**KAPITEL 1: BEGEGNUNG**

Wie konnte das passieren? Wieso spielte ihm das Schicksal einen so humorlosen Streich? Er war fassungslos und fühlte sich gedemütigt. Der brodelnde Zorn in seiner Brust schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, dass er stoßweise atmete. Vor dem hohen großen Fenster auf und abgehend, drohte er den Bowler in seinen Händen unter der brodelnden Wut zu erwürgen. Das Material knirschte um Hilfe, aber er beachtete es nicht. Sein Blick war starr, sein Augenmerk glühte vor Zornesröte.  
Plötzlich blieb er stehen, senkte den Kopf und dachte einen langen und schmerzhaften Herzschlag lang nach. Es vergingen ein, zwei Atemzüge, ehe er den Hut mit aller Gewalt von sich warf, dass er mit einem hörbaren dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden aufkam und eine Fußbreite von seinem Besitzer ein Rad schlagend inne hielt. Kraftlos gaben Toms Beine nach, dass er sich haltsuchend an die Mauer in seinem Rücken lehnte, bevor er enttäuscht aufseufzte.  
Der Schwarzhaarige konnte sich kaum an einen Moment erinnern, an dem er sich mehr geärgert hatte. Es wollte ihm jedenfalls kein passender Vergleich für sein augenblickliches Gefühl einfallen. Nichts Plausibles, nicht einmal etwas Annäherndes - und gerade das war das Schlimme.

„_Bastard_", zischte er zwischen seinen Mundwinkeln in einer Sprache hervor, die ein Umstehender kaum wahr genommen hätte. Wozu? Wozu hatte er die letzten Jahre geopfert, wenn nicht für ein Studium, das einem Lehramt würdig war? Seine Zeit war vergeudet, ja verschwendet. Der Schmerz, den er unmittelbar nahe an seinem Herzen spürte, raubte ihm den Verstand und forderte ihn auf, auf den Sohlen kehrt zu machen und Dumbledore von seinem vermaldeiten Thron zu hexen.  
Bereits als er erfahren hatte, dass Albus Dumbledore nun Schulleiter war, zweifelte er an der Wahrscheinlichkeit, an Hogwarts unterrichten zu dürfen. Dass sein ehemaliger Lehrer für Verwandlung es allerdings wagte, ihn derart vorzuführen hatte er von dem Graubart nicht wartet.  
Ihr Treffen war kurz, die Entscheidung bereits gefallen, bevor er über die Schwelle des Büros getreten war. Riddle wusste um die Genugtuung des Älteren, stand er schon in seiner Schulzeit nie in der Gunst des Hauslehrers von Gryffindor, von dem er nie wusste, was er tatsächlich dachte und wie viel er wusste; ob er noch spekulierte oder längst Toms Untergang plante. Dumbledore war in Riddles Augen nichts weiter als ein Amateur. Noch dazu ein solcher, der auf subjektiver Basis Entscheidungen traf...  
Der Ärger wich einer gähnenden Leere, der sich der Braunäugige eine geraume Weile aussetzte.

Die ferne Uhr im Glockenturm schlug zu einer vollen Stunde, dass Voldemort aus seiner Apathie gerissen wurde und etwas irritiert blinzelte. Das Haupt erhoben, stockte er jäh, als sein Augenpaar unerwartet in das fremde Blauäugige eines runden und lieblichen Gesichts stierte. Verharrend, neigte er sich etwas zurück, die Person folgte seiner Bewegung gemächlich und so unverschämt nah, dass er ihren Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte. Das offensichtliche Mustern war Tom mehr als unangenehm. Nicht zuletzt befand sich seine Laune auf dem Tiefstand, was eine Auseinandersetzung eigentlich vorprogrammierte. „Ich glaube, der gehört dir", erklärte die Blondine mit einem schmalen und herzlichen Lächeln, als sie Riddle seinen Bowler entgegen streckte. Langsamer als notwendig nahm er ihn an. „Dankeschön" war alles, war er darauf erwiderte; es klang nicht einmal ehrlich.

Die Frau maß ihn abermals offenkundig, ehe sie ein triumphierendes Lachen ausstieß und ihm in einer stürmischen Umarmung um den Hals fiel. „Ich wusste, dass du es bist!" Ihr Leib presste sich an den seinen, er ließ den Hut wieder fallen, übermannt von dem ihm unerklärlichen Ansturm an Körperkontakt, unter dem er abrupt versteifte. Ein Keuchen unterdrückend, wehrte sich Tom bei Kräften und schob die Hexe mit sanfter Gewalt eine Armlänge von sich; ehrliche Irritation auf den harten Zügen, die keinen Deut der Freundlichkeit beherbergte, die ihm entgegen gebracht wurde.  
„Verzeihung?" Riddles Stirn kräuselte sich in tiefe Falten, wobei er ihre Züge flüchtig studierte - aber eine befriedigende Antwort blieb aus.  
Die Blonde registrierte seine Unwissenheit und half ihm mit einem kecken Zwinkern auf die Sprünge: „Erkennst du mich nicht mehr? Dabei waren wir zusammen auf dem Schulball; außerdem saß ich geschlagene vier von sieben Jahren neben dir." Sie verzog ihre Schnute annähernd beleidigt.

Völlig unerwartet in einer Situation, in der er den nächsten in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe am liebsten für seine Wut hätte büßen lassen wollen, drängelte sich eine Person in seine Gegenwart, die er längst vergessen glaubte. _Evangelia Valance_ war in Kindheitstagen so etwas wie eine _beste_ Freundin gewesen, wahrscheinlich auch seine Einzige. Für Tom hieß das nämlich, dass er sie um sich herum duldete. Sie wiederum schätzte seine Aufmerksamkeit und sein Interesse an ihrer Person. Sie verstanden sich zur damaligen Zeit gut, waren im selben Haus und teilten zumeist die gleichen Lieblingsfächer. Trotzdem wurde aus ihrem Verhältnis zueinander nie mehr als eine einfache und bodenständige Art von Freundschaft, die nach dem Schulabschluss bedauerlicherweise auseinander brach, weil die Posteulen in Ägypten nicht fähig waren, unversehrt am Drachenhort vorbei zu fliegen.

Der Schwarzhaarige erinnerte sich vage daran, dass einer der Vögel sogar einmal bei dem Versuch gefressen wurde, aus dem Land zu kommen. So hatte Tom für sich beschlossen, dass es sinnvoller war den Kontakt einzustellen. Der abweisende Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht löste sich ein wenig und seine Mundwinkel zuckten in ein Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dich je wieder zu sehen. Noch dazu an einem solchen Ort.."  
Evangelia strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr, ein verlegenes Grinsen auf den vollen Lippen. Freute sie sich so sehr, ihn wieder zu sehen? Er konnte ihre Emotion nicht nachvollziehen und noch weniger verstehen; sie waren einander doch längst fremd - oder nicht?  
„Jahh… Da hört man eine Ewigkeit nichts voneinander und dann läuft man sich ausgerechnet dort wieder über den Weg, wo man sich zuletzt gesehen hat." Mit dem Anflug von Neugierde fügte sie hinzu: „Was machst du hier überhaupt?"

Wenn sich Tom eines bewusst war, dann sicherlich, dass er ihr nicht den Grund für den Besuch auf Hogwarts anvertrauen würde. Sie hätte ihn verlacht und verspottet, wenn er ihr gestand, dass Dumbledore ihn nicht als Lehrkörper nahm, weil ihm – Riddle – gewisse politische Ansichten und folglich ein schlechter Ruf voraus eilten; ihm, dem Kerl der seinerzeit den besten Schulabschluss hatte, Schulsprecher war und nach Außen hin eine reine und sehr weiße Weste trug. Es war einfach nur schwachsinnig und ernüchternd.  
„Besuch. Ich bin nur zu Besuch und schwelge ein bisschen in alten Erinnerungen." Seine flache Hand berührte den Stein der robusten Schlosswände, Tom fuhr die Konturen des Mauerwerkes nebensächlich mit der Spitze des Zeigefingers nach, ohne Evangelia dabei anzusehen und verlor sich nur flüchtig in stummer Schwärmerei, ehe sein Ton rau und kalt seine eigenen Gedankengänge durchbrach: „…aber ich wollte gerade gehen."  
„Du bist noch nicht lange zurück, oder?"  
„Erst ein paar Tage. Ich komme quasi direkt aus Portugal."  
Eva biss sich auf die Unterlippe; sie neigte den Kopf schief und überlegte wohl, ob sie ihn spontan dazu bringen konnte ihm mehr zu erzählen, als er erzählen wollte, aber Tom Riddle plauderte grundsätzlich nicht aus dem Nähkästchen und so wurde ihr Lächen lediglich eine Spur breiter. Das ständige Funkeln in ihren Augenwinkeln begann ihn leicht dabei unweigerlich zu nerven.

Es war seltsam, sich nach so langer Zeit wieder gegenüber zu stehen, die Veränderungen des jeweils anderen mehr und mehr zu realisieren. Sie war ihm mittlerweile eine vollkommen Fremde, mit Ausnahme ihres Namens. Was verband sie noch miteinander? War es relevant sie wieder zu sehen? Sich die Mühe zu machen? Er hinterfragte ihr Hiersein gar nicht, wahrscheinlich hätte ihm die Antwort nicht gefallen, da er insgeheim wusste, dass Eva nur zu gern selbst Lehrerin geworden wäre.  
Das aufkommende Schweigen mit einem schwachen Nicken unterbrechend, trat er an ihr vorbei: „Entschuldige mich, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen."  
„Sehen wir uns wieder?"  
Auf halben Weg blieb Voldemort stehen, ohne Valance einen weiteren Blick zu würdigen, ohne die Verwunderung auf seiner Mimik preiszugeben. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich bin viel beschäftigt und verspüre gerade die Lust nach einer zweiten Weltreise."  
Ohne den Anschein einer Flucht zu erwecken, beschleunigte der hoch Gewachsene seine Schritte ein wenig, folgte dem Gang, trat die Stufen in die Eingangshalle hinab und ließ sich von dort durch das Portal zurück ins Freie führen.

Das dämmrige Licht der Abendsonne blendete Tom einen Sekundenbruchteil, dass er flüchtig die Lider schloss. Seine Hände glitten in die Taschen seiner Hose als er gemächlich den Pfad in Richtung Dorf entlang wanderte, wo er die nächsten Tage, bis zum Wochenende hin, noch ein Zimmer über dem Eberkopf bezogen hatte. Es war nicht die beste Bleibe, doch zweifellos die günstigste und für seinen knappen Geldbeutel wie geschaffen.  
Die Hoffnung auf eine Arbeit in _seinem Fach_ konnte er sich jedenfalls abschminken. Dumbledore würde nicht im Traum daran denken, ihm die Stelle _Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste _zu überlassen. Er hasste diesen Mann. Er hasste ihn wie die Pest. Das Knirschen unter den Ledersohlen seiner Schuhe ignorierend, passierte er den See, der von seiner Entfernung aus so unscheinbar klein wirkte. An warmen Sommertagen hatten seine Kumpanen und er versucht, dort zu baden. Es ging unheimlich schief: Abraxas Malfoy wäre damals fast ertrunken, weil der Kraken einen seiner Tentakel um dessen Bein geschlungen hatte. Von da ab genaßen sie den wunderbaren Anblick nur mehr von Weitem, von Malfoys Angst vor Wasser ganz zu schweigen.

In Hogsmeade war es verhältnismäßig ruhig. In der Spelunke, wo er wohnte, brannte die erste Kerze, einige, wenige Dorfbewohner tummelten sich in den Gässchen, auf der Strasse. Tom beachtete niemanden von ihnen, sie waren nicht wichtig. Je weniger ihn kannten, desto besser. Keiner sollte den „netten" Tom Riddle mit Lord Voldemort in Verbindung bringen können, der außerhalb Englands schon hier und da für Furore gesorgt hatte.  
Nichts Großartiges. Lediglich kleine Verbrechen, Morde an Solchen, die es seiner Meinung nach nicht würdig waren, weiter zu leben. Kleinigkeiten. Dass Albus davon erfahren haben soll, wunderte den Schwarzmagier allerdings. In seiner Welt verloren, wurde die Realität um ihn herum unscharf, unstrukturiert und chaotisch.  
Sie war bedeutungslos.

Als Tom den Eberkopf betrat, wunderte es ihn nicht, dass die Kneipe unbesucht war. Lediglich der Wirt hinter dem Tresen erweckte noch den Eindruck, dass man hier versorgt werden konnte. Er putzte ein nicht zwangsläufig sauber aussehendes Glas mit einem noch weniger sauberen Tuch. Tom sah darüber hinweg, grüßte knapp und war bereits daran in die oberen Stockwerke zu seinem Zimmer zu gehen, als ihn Aberforth zurück hielt: „Für dich ist ein Brief gekommen, Junge. Der liegt vor deiner Tür. Keine Ahnung wer der Kerl war, aber es schien wichtig."  
Mit einem knappen und misstrauischen Stirnrunzeln fügte er hinzu: „Ich hoffe, du bist sauber."  
„Ein Brief? Ich bekomme für gewöhnlich keine Post."  
„Na, jetzt schon!"  
Sichtlich überrascht, nahm Riddle die Stufen doppelt, überbrückte mit ausgreifenden Schritten die Distanz zu seiner Zimmertüre und bückte sich gleichsam nach dem dort abgelegten Umschlag. Er war schwarz und es stand sein Name darauf.  
Seine Räumlichkeiten betretend, öffnete er dabei das Kuvert, um eine Ansichtskarte aus London hervor zu ziehen, die neuerliche Skepsis auf sein Gesicht zauberte. Er wandte die Postkarte um:  
„Neun Uhr", las er laut vor, irritiert.  
Neun Uhr, was?  
Tom musterte das Motiv, wobei ihm eine flüchtige Idee heimsuchte, die gleichzeitig auch seine Zweifel wachrüttelte. Schließlich nickte er. Wer auch immer diese Nachricht hinterlassen hatte, wollte sich offensichtlich morgen gegen neun Uhr morgens an dem Ort treffen, der auf der Vorderseite der Ansichtskarte abgebildet war. Eine Ansichtskarte, die sich nicht bewegte und die, laut ihrer Inschrift auf der Rückseite, in einem Geschäft gekauft wurde, das zufälliger Weise sogar an jenem Ort tatsächlich existierte.  
„Meinetwegen…"


	3. DER UNTOTE

**DISCLAIMER** Die Figuren gehören selbstverständlich nicht mir,  
sondern J.K. Ich will mit dieser FF kein Geld verdienen, würde mich aber über Kommentare  
freuen. Fragen beantworte ich über meine Email gern.

**KAPITEL 2: DER UNTOTE**

Tom beobachtete von seinem Bett aus den Sonnenaufgang hinter den fernen Hügeln des schottischen Hochlands, wie das herrliche Licht die Umgebung tränkte und sich schließlich an seinen Fensterscheiben brach.  
Er war schon eine ganze Weile wach, saß aufrecht an die Kissen gelehnt, die Decke lediglich über die Füße gezogen. Das Haar hing ihm wild in die Stirn, nachdem er die letzte Nacht mit einem eher unruhigen Schlaf verbrachte, auf seinem Schoß ruhte das schwarze Kuvert.  
Von der Sonne geblendet, kniff Riddle die Augenlider zusammen und wandte die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Postkarte, deren Spitze aus dem Briefumschlag herausragte.  
Zweifellos war er neugierig über jene mysteriöse Einladung, aber ebenso auch vorsichtig. Es war nicht auszuschließen, dass es sich hierbei um einen dummen Scherz handelte, ihn jemand hintergehen oder sogar schaden wollte. Zwar fiel ihm im Augenblick kein plausibles Gesicht ein, das dazu fähig gewesen wäre, war sich Tom aber sicher, dass Feinde existierten. Es gab immer Fürsprecher und Widersacher, egal worum es sich handelte. Wenn er eines in der Zeit seiner Studien gelernt hatte, dann das. Er seufzte schwer, drückte sich mit den Schultern tiefer in das weiche Kopfkissen und schloss letztlich die Augen, um tausend sinnlosen Gedankensprüngen nachzuhängen.

Dass Dumbledore ihn Tags zuvor derart verraten hatte, würde er dem Bärtigen nicht verzeihen. Tatsächlich war er schon daran, einen Gegenzug zu planen, um es dem Schulleiter heimzuzahlen. Unweigerlich kam ihm dabei Evangelia in den Sinn, ihre unerwartete Begegnung, das runde und freundliche Gesicht. Hätte er intensiven Kontakt zu Valance, wäre es wohl ein Leichtes, auf Hogwarts ein und aus zu gehen. Noch dazu wäre sie ein wunderbares Alibi. Würde Albus sie zusammen sehen, bemerken, dass sie viel miteinander unternahmen, konnte der Gutmensch nur Zweifel an seiner Theorie hegen Tom wäre verdorben.  
Und dann… ja, wenn er Eva in einer gekränkten Manier mitteilte, wie Dumbledore mit ihm umgesprungen war, gäbe es für ihn möglicherweise doch noch die Chance, über ihren weiblichen Beschützerinstinkt an das zu kommen, was er sich so schmerzhaft ersehnte: _die Erfüllung eines Traums_. Nebenbei bemerkt hätte er dann nichts anderes im Sinn, als Albus Dumbledore von seinem jämmerlichen Thron zu stoßen, um ihn selbst einzunehmen. So, wie Armando Dippet es gewollt hätte. Ja, Dippet hätte keinen Sekundenbruchteil überlegen müssen, ihn als Lehrkraft einzustellen. Dieser Idiot hatte ihn und seine Leistungen verehrt. Bedauerlich, dass er längst tot war.  
Ein diabolisches Lächeln breitete sich plötzlich auf den schmalen Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen aus. Eine teuflische Idee, zweifellos. Er nutzte Evangelias Gutmütigkeit aus an das zu kommen, was er begehrte, vielleicht sogar noch mehr. Aber dieses Opfer war es ihm wert.  
Valance kam genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt.

„Ich sollte sie ausführen", überlegte er laut, nahm das Briefkuvert in beide Hände und hielt es mit ausgestreckten Armen skeptisch begutachtend von sich, bevor Tom den Brief auf dem Nachttisch bettete, sich schwungvoll an die Bettkante angelte und erhob.  
„Aber zuerst erwartet mich noch etwas anderes."  
Der hoch Gewachsene trat an eines der Fenster, zog er den Vorhang beiseite und warf einen prüfenden Blick hinaus in die morgendliche Dämmerung. Tau machte die Fensterscheibe milchig, er würde mit den ersten kräftigen Strahlen verdunsten. Es war Sommerende, aber trotzdem wog ein sanfter Wind über die Kronen der Bäume des verbotenen Waldes, der das Dorf und das Schloss im schottischen Hochland umgab.  
Als sich Riddle abwandte, steuerte er direkt auf angelehnte Badezimmer zu, wo er sich seiner Morgentoilette widmete, eine kurze und kalte Dusche genoss und sich letztlich in frische Kleider steckte. Egal, wem er gegenüber trat, er wollte einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen, in jeglicher Hinsicht – und wenn es auf den Tod hinauslief. Wer auch immer ihm diese Nachricht hatte zukommen lassen, musste entweder von großer Wichtigkeit oder vollkommen verrückt sein. Möglicherweise auch beides.  
Seine Finger glitten fahrig über die Knöpfe des Hemdes hinweg, ehe er es in der Hose verstaute und den Gürtel eng zog.

Wer auch immer der geheimnisvolle Schreiber war, er hatte ihn nach London eingeladen. Die Stadt seiner Kindheit, die er so sehr verabscheute und dennoch wie seine Wesentasche kannte. Sie war verachtenswert. Ein Schandfleck auf der Landkarte, ohne nennenswerte Kultur. Zumindest war das Riddles Meinung. Nachdem er sich Jahre lang mit der ägyptischen und griechischen Zauberei befasst, alte Mayatempel aufgesucht hatte und ihn seine unstillbare Gier bis an die grenzen Asiens führte, erschien dem Braunäugigen England relativ wertlos. Wahrscheinlich lag es einfach daran, dass er die Umgebung und die Art der Menschen, die dort lebten, zu gut kannte.  
Natürlich war er froh, wieder hier zu sein, unweit Hogwarts', einem Ort voller positiver Erinnerungen. Doch wirklich wohl und zu Hause fühlte er sich in seinem Heimatland nicht mehr.  
Seufzend, rückte Tom den Kragen seines Hemdes zurecht. Nein, hier zu sein bedeutete ihm nicht das Geringste. Und jetzt, da er zusätzlich enttäuscht wurde, hätte er am liebsten seine sieben Sachen gepackt und wäre schnurstracks zurück nach Ägypten gegangen. Oder Portugal… sogar Deutschland fand er faszinierend. Voldemort war, als hätte er sich überall niederlassen können.  
Außer hier.

Das Treffen mit dem Unbekannten war um neun Uhr unter den Glocken des Big Bens. Der Treffpunkt war etwas seltsam, für Tom jedoch nicht zwangsläufig bedenkenswert. Er würde mit dem Bus fahren. Zwar wäre er durch das Apparieren oder per Flohpulver um einiges sanfter und schneller gereist, war es bis Neun aber noch lange. So konnte er sich in der Hauptstadt immerhin noch etwas die Beine vertreten und durch altbekannte Gassen schlendern. Als Kind war es eine Notwendigkeit gewesen, London zu kennen. Nachdem Riddle ein gewisses Alter erreicht hatte, wo man andere Prioritäten setzte, als das Stehlen und Herumstreunen, und er außerdem längst mit der magischen Welt vertraut war, war es ihm ein Leichtes, sich in Nischen zu verstecken, welche die Muggel selbst dann nicht sahen, wenn sie direkt davor standen.  
Muggel waren nun einmal leichtsinnig und dumm. Das machte auch den großen Unterschied zu den magischen Wesen aus. Sein Vater war das beste Beispiel für dieses Thema.  
Die Gedanken entschieden beiseite geschoben, angelte sich Tom seinen schweren Reiseumhang, verstaute in der Innenseite desselben seinen Zauberstab, in der Tasche ein paar Münzen und machte sich dann abrupt auf, seine Räumlichkeiten zu verlassen.  
Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte er die menschenleere Gaststätte, hinaus auf den Platz, wo ihm im gleichen Atemzug die wohltuende, kühle Morgenluft entgegen schlug und seine Geister zusätzlich belebte. Tief einatmend, genoss Riddle den Umstand des Morgens und gab gleichsam einen langen und gestreckten Gruß von sich, dass der Fahrende Ritter wusste, dass er zusteigen wollte.

Lange Zeit passierte gar nichts und Voldemort war bereits daran, in ungeduldiger Manier tatsächlich einfach zu apparieren. Dann ratterte plötzlich unter lautem Terz und knallenden Auspuff ein Gefährt heran, das ihn mit seinem Außenspiegel nur um Haaresbreite verfehlte, den hoch Gewachsenen zum Straucheln brachte, und Tom unweigerlich dazu zwang, sich Halt suchend an der Hauswand abzustützen. Sichtlich über die Inkompetenz des Fahrers verärgert, erwiderte er die Begrüßung des Chauffeurs nicht, murmelte lediglich ein gereiztes „London", als er an ihm vorbei trat, zahlte und sich unter den wenigen Sitzplätzen einen am Fenster aussuchte.  
Möglich, dass es doch kein so guter Einfall war, gerade diesen Bus zu nehmen. Die Verletzungsgefahr war eindeutig zu hoch; zwar war das Reisen mit Flohpulver nicht zwangsläufig ungefährlicher und wenn man beim Apparieren gestört wurde, konnte es schon einmal passieren, dass ein Körperteil ganz woanders auftauchte, als der Rest der Person. Doch hatte man nirgends die Schwierigkeit, versehentlich angefahren oder sogar überfahren zu werden.  
„Wünschen Sie die Zeitung?", mischte sich der Fahrbursche in seinen inneren Monolog ein, worauf hin ihn Tom geringfügig von der Seite aus maß.  
„Ja, gern."  
„Hier bitte, Sir."  
Als Tom den _Tagespropheten_ an sich nahm, ließ er ein „Dankeschön" außen vor und begutachtete den neuesten Aufhänger auf der Titelseite. Zweifellos zählte der Prophet zur Klatsch und Tratsch-Presse ihrer Zeit. Man munkelte sogar, dass er viele der Schlagzeilen erfand, um die Leserschaft anzukurbeln. Alles in Allem informierte er immerhin immer pünktlich über die neuesten Sachen: angefangen vom Drachenei, das man in Gringotts gefunden hatte, bis hin zur Politik.

Heute prangerte ein Gesicht auf der Titelseite, das Tom ungemein bekannt vorkam. Markant, ein eingefallenes, knochiges Gesicht. Große, gefährliche Augen, versunken in tiefen Höhlen. Ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln auf den Lippen und ein kalter, berechnender Ausdruck auf den Zügen. Mit dem darauf folgenden Blinzeln machte der Schwarzmagier den Namen des Übeltäters aus:  
„Gellert Grindelwald". Weiterhin hieß es:

_„Ein Untoter auf Londons Straßen?  
Laut mehreren Augenzeugenberichten wurde Gellert Grindelwald, bekannt durch Attentate und Kriegserklärung aus den Jahren 1933, 1938 und 1942 bis 1945 wieder in der königlichen Muggel-Hauptstadt gesichtet. Der für tot erklärte Schwarzmagier soll sich vergangenen Samstag auf dem Piccadilly Circus aufgehalten haben.  
Das Ministerium beschwichtigt zur Ruhe, da die Wahrheit der Zeugenaussagen angezweifelt werden und bisher nicht von den zuständigen Ämtern bestätigt werden konnten. Bereits in der Vergangenheit wollen einige behauptet haben, Grindelwald sei unter unerfindlichen Gründen zurück gekehrt. Diese Aussagen wurden schnell dementiert.  
Trotzdem mahnt die Ministerin zur Vorsicht: „Gellert Grindelwald ist ein gefährlicher Mann, jeglicher Kontakt sollte zu ihm gemieden werden."_

_Grindelwald hat im Jahr 1945 in einem Kampf gegen Albus Dumbledore eine Niederlage einbüßen müssen, nachdem er durch eine geplante Explosion in Edinburgh 175 unschuldige Menschen, darunter viele Muggel, hingerichtet hatte."  
_  
Tom ließ die Zeitung sinken und warf einen nachdenklichen Lidaufschlag aus dem Fenster – was er sofort bereute, nachdem er nur Schemen erkennen konnte, die noch dazu daran waren vor dem Bus auszuweichen. Er erinnerte sich gut an die Zeit unter Grindelwald. Es war grausam gewesen: Gellert hatte versucht, seine Ansichten einer besseren Welt durch zu bringen. „Für das größere Wohl" hieß es immer. Riddle hatte diesen Krieg, diesen Machtkampf interessiert verfolgt und versucht ihn zu verstehen; aber nicht mehr. Grindelwalds Ansichten und die Seinen waren nicht annähernd auf dem selben Niveau; auch wenn man dem alten Schwarzmagier in der Tat eine gewisse Grausamkeit nachsagte, die Tom an sich selbst sehr schätzte.  
Als Dumbledore diesem Krieg dann ein Ende setzte, ging die Szenerie durch die ganze Welt.  
Und jetzt soll dieser Schwarzmagier wieder gesichtet worden sein?  
„Wahrscheinlich nichts weiter als der Versuch, Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen", kommentierte der Schwarzhaarige den Tagespropheten und legte ihn beiseite. Aber der Gedanke blieb und Tom verlor sich einstweilen darin.


	4. GLOCKENTURM

**DISCLAIMER** Die Figuren gehören selbstverständlich nicht mir,  
sondern J.K. Ich will mit dieser FF kein Geld verdienen, würde mich aber über Kommentare  
freuen. Fragen beantworte ich über meine Email gern.

**KAPITEL 3: GLOCKENTURM**

„London!", rief der Chauffeur mit einem gelangweilten Unterton und einem großen Gähnen nebensächlich aus. Tom reagierte auf die Zielbestimmung abrupt, war sofort auf den Beinen und schlängelte sich zwischen seinem Sitz in den Gang hinaus, um so galant wie möglich an den Betten entlang, den rettenden Ausstieg des Busses anzusteuern.  
Der Fahrende Ritter war eine wandelnde Katastrophe, anders konnte er die letzten dreißig Minuten jedenfalls nicht beschreiben. Die Vollbremsungen waren das eine, das sogenannte „Können" des Busfahrers etwas ganz anderes und Riddle spürte bei jedem Fuß, den er vor den anderen setzte, dass sich die Übelkeit gezielt in seiner Magengegend auszubreiten und an seinem Hals empor zu wandern begann, bis ihn ein übler Geschmack im Mund erreichte.  
Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte schwer, merklich blasser im Gesicht, als er mit dem Tagespropheten unter dem Arm und ohne Abschiedsworte den Bus verließ. Eines war Tom in diesem Augenblick klar: Fortan würde er andere Reisemöglichkeiten bevorzugen. Vielleicht war es ja doch ganz interessant, sich die Kunst des Fliegens anzueignen.  
Nicht so, wie in der Schule mit einem Besen – von Besen hatte er ebenfalls genug, seit er bei einem Quidditchspiel von einem derselben mit einem Klatscher herunter gestoßen wurde und mit einem Schädelbruch für geschlagene zwei Wochen im Krankenflügel ausharren musste.  
Es war eine steile Quidditchkarriere gewesen, in jeglicher Hinsicht. Tom redete nur ungern darüber, bedeutete es für ihn doch eine eindeutige Niederlage.  
Und Niederlagen zählten schließlich nicht.

Aber fliegen zu können, wie es Vögel taten – ungezwungen und aus eigener Kraft heraus bedeutete einen Zustand, den man mit der Kenntnis über Schwarze Magie und etwas Mühe sicher erreichen konnte. Zu den verbotenen Zaubern zählte das Fliegen deshalb, weil das Ministerium stets darauf bedacht war, alle Flugobjekte registrieren zu lassen. Fliegende Menschen waren dabei außen vor und somit unerwünscht. Für diese Intoleranz hasste Riddle die Gesellschaft.  
Es ginge in vielerlei Hinsicht um einiges einfacher, warum wählten man dann den schweren Weg? Der Sinn dahinter war Tom unbegreiflich und mit dem Gedanken, ja der Sinnfrage nach der Existenz des Fahrenden Ritters, ließ der hoch Gewachsene den Bus hinter sich, um sich direkt in London wiederzufinden.  
Obgleich es noch eher früher Morgen war und sich der Tag erst gemächlich daran machte, zu erwachen, war der Verkehr auf den Straßen groß. Autos ratterten mit glühenden Auspuffrohren an ihm vorbei, gefolgt von einer Anzahl schwarzer Taxen, Fahrradfahrern, Fußgängern. Und prompt fühlte sich Tom zurück versetzt in die Zeit, da er hier noch selbst zu leben und sich zu versorgen hatte.  
London war eine Stadt, die nicht schlief, nicht schlafen konnte. Schon zur damaligen Zeit, als er noch ein kleiner Junge war, hatte er bemerkt, dass das Leben in der Großstadt erst wirklich begann, wenn die Sonne am Horizont unterging.  
Alles in Allem mochte er London nicht mehr, es gab schönere Orte auf dieser Welt und Riddle wusste das, weil er sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte.

Vor ihm baute sich ein altes, zerfallenes Haus auf. Der Backstein war an manchen Stellen abgebröckelt und schwarz, die Ziegel des kleinen Vorbaus, der das Fenster darstellte, an manchen Stellen sichtbar brüchig, das Schaufenster selbst voller Staub. Und doch herrschte hinter dem Glas eine unaufhaltsame Hektik, die der Schwarzmagier einen Augenblick lang nachdenklich verfolgte. Es war nicht einmal acht Uhr, die meisten Geschäfte hatten zu dieser Zeit noch gar nicht geöffnet. Konnte der Tumult auf der anderen Seite der Fensterscheibe also normal sein?  
Den Kopf schief geneigt, verharrte er einen weiteren Atemzug, um herauszufinden, ob noch mehr passierte, verlor dann jedoch schnell das Interesse, wandte sich ab und schlenderte die Straße entlang, auf der er ausgesetzt worden war.  
Das Grummeln in seiner Magengegend wollte nicht aufhören, die Übelkeit wich nicht einmal der frischen, morgendlichen Luft und abermals verfluchte Tom den absurden Gedanken an den Fahrenden Ritter. Sich nebensächlich den Bauch reibend, maß er aus den Augenwinkeln das Straßenschild, um die etwaige Entfernung auszumachen, die ihn noch von seinem Ziel trennte. Dabei war es gar nicht von Nöten sich einer unglaublichen Orientierung hinzugeben, konnte er den Big Ben von seiner Position aus deutlich erkennen.

Wer mochte hinter dieser Einladung stecken? Die Frage geisterte ununterbrochen durch Voldemorts Hinterkopf und mit einem stoischen Blick auf die Zeitung unter seinem Arm, differenzierte er seine Gedankengänge von der Aussage des Tagespropheten. Gellert Grindelwald war nicht zurück gekehrt, war nicht daran, sich erneut an die Macht zu kämpfen. Grindelwald war Geschichte und würde es auch bleiben. Die Medien hielten doch jeden für einen Schwarzmagier, der einen unerklärlichen Mord verursachte. Lauter Amateure! Seiner Meinung nach war die Regierung vollkommen überfordert. Sah man einmal von der Zaubereiministerin ab, war die gesamte Besatzung ein elendiger Haufen an solchen, die sich nur mit Ruhm und Macht beflecken wollten, ohne dabei etwas für ihr Volk zu tun. Tom war von sich selbst überzeugt, diese Macht um einiges produktiver zu nutzen, wäre er an der Stelle des Ministers. Irgendwann würde er es dieser Welt beweisen, das spürte der Schwarzhaarige.  
Der Straßenverlauf machte eine sanfte Kurve, woraufhin Big Ben einen Moment aus Toms Blickfeld verschwand und ein paar Schritte weiter schließlich wieder auftauchte.  
Hier und da erklang die schrille Hupe eines Autos, das Geschwätz von Leuten aus den Hinterhöfen mancher Behausungen und das stetige Klimpern von Fahrradklingeln, wenn ihn Fahrradfahrer passierten. Es hatte sich in all den Jahren, die er nicht mehr hier gewesen war, nichts verändert. Mit Ausnahme der Automobile, die zahlreicher geworden waren.

Der Gehweg erweckte, im Gegensatz zu der Hauptstraße in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe, nicht unbedingt den Eindruck dem Morgen bereits erlegen zu sein. Die meisten Vorhänge waren noch zugezogen, nur wenige Arbeiter machten sich auf, ihre Posten aufzusuchen. Ja, dieses Viertel hatte offenbar noch etwas mehr Zeit, als die Geschäftigen auf der anderen Seite. Aber das war nun einmal typisch für eine Großstadt: Es gab solche und solche. Tom hatte immer Angst, er würde zu jenen gehören, die jeden Penny zweimal umdrehen mussten. Mittlerweile spielte für ihn Geld keine Rolle mehr: Nicht, weil er es zu Hauf besaß, sondern weil er es ganz einfach nicht mehr benötigte. Wenn er etwas wollte, das er sich finanziell nicht leisten konnte, stahl oder erzwang er es. Das waren weitaus angenehmere Methoden, als ständig auf Geldein- und Ausgänge achten zu müssen.  
So war er mit seiner Existenz bisweilen ganz zufrieden und je nachdem, was die Zukunft für ihn bereit hielt, würde er sich anpassen. Darum machte er sich am allerwenigsten Sorgen.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir?", die Stimme war leise, gleich einem Hauch, dass Riddle sie fast gar nicht wahrgenommen hätte. Er hielt abrupt inne, sah sich nach dem Ursprung des Geräusches um und blinzelte direkt einer Frau entgegen, die nur ein paar Jahre jünger sein mochte, wie er selbst.  
Sie trug einen Korb mit frischen Blumen, deren Tau in der schwachen Sonne noch funkelnd zu sehen war. Allgemein war ihre Erscheinung annähernd bemitleidenswert. Das Kleid, welches sie trug, war an manchen Stellen zerschlissen, ihr Haar lang und strähnig und zu allem Überfluss hatte sie offensichtlich keine Schuhe. Tom kam nicht umhin, die Augenbraue ein Stück weit an seiner Stirn empor zu ziehen. „Möchten Sie vielleicht eine Blume kaufen?"

Das Blumenmädchen konnte die schwache Hoffnung in ihrer Stimme kaum unterdrücken. Sich Toms Musterung unterziehend, wirkte sie sowieso schon wie ein geschlagener Hund. Es war tatsächlich bedauerlich. Ein unechtes Lächeln auf den Mundwinkeln, schüttelte er knapp den Kopf: „Ich könnte sie nicht bezahlen", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß und erntete prompt ein ungläubiges Blinzeln, dann lachte sie. Es war ein angenehmes Lachen, hell und freundlich, dass es gar nicht so recht zu ihrer Erscheinung passen wollten: „So sehen Sie aber nicht aus, Mister. Sie können mir ruhig direkt sagen, wenn sie keine Blumen haben wollen. Aber bitte lügen Sie mir nicht ins Gesicht."  
Die Aussage brachte Riddle unweigerlich ins Straucheln, dass er es nicht schaffte, die kühle Überraschung auf seinen Zügen zu verbergen. „Verzeihung? Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, Sie zu beleidigen." Mit einer raschen Bewegung in die Tasche seines Reiseumhangs ertastete er zwei Sickel, die er ihr demonstrativ zeigte: „Das ist alles, was ich habe. Es wäre für Sie wertlos."  
Die junge Frau sah ihn skeptisch an, ergriff die Münzen und besah sie sich eindringlich. Diese Ablenkung nutzte Tom, um den lestigen Muggle einfach stehen zu lassen und seinen Weg fortzusetzen und noch ehe das Mädchen bemerkte, wie ihr geschah, bog der hoch Gewachsene in eine anschließende Gasse.

Der Schwarzmagier hoffte, dass das Treffen für ihn befriedigend ausfallen würde. Noch mehr von diesen penetranten Straßenverkäufern wollte er nämlich nicht in seiner Nähe wissen. Irgendwann würden ihm nämlich die Ausreden ausgehen und dann hätte entweder der Verkäufer ein Problem, oder Tom. Oder sie beide – das kam ganz auf die Sichtweise drauf an.  
An den Fassaden entlang spazierend, war der Widerhall seiner Sohlen nur ein nebensächliches Geräusch an seinem Ohr. Big Ben schlug eine volle Stunde, es war acht Uhr und mit dem Wissen, noch eine Stunde Zeit zu haben, verlangsamte er seinen Schritt ein wenig. Nichtsdestotrotz war er sich mit sich selbst im Klaren, beharrlich unter den Glocken auf sein Treffen zu warten. Voldemort war zuweilen ein sehr geduldiger Mann.  
Der Platz war von Frühaufstehern und Arbeitern eingenommen, die geschäftig von einem Ende zum anderen hetzten. Zwei Fahrradfahrer waren in ihrer Hektik aneinander geraten und beschimpften sich nun gegenseitig, wer denn dem Fahrradweg letztendlich nicht genügend Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte. Irgendwo schrie ein Kind in einem Frequenzbereich, dass es in Riddles Ohren schmerzte. Doch er hielt tapfer aus und kam Big Ben kontinuierlich näher.  
„Ich bin gespannt, wer du bist", murmelte er in einem Selbstgespräch vor sich hier und behielt das Ziffernblatt vehement im Auge. Nun war es nur noch an der Zeit, zu vergehen. Und die Zeiger bewegten sich.

Neun Uhr kam und neun Uhr ging. Toms Neugierde wuchs und verwandelte sich nach den ersten zehn Minuten nach der vereinbarten Uhrzeit in Unmut. Die Beine überschlagen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, harrte er auf der Parkbank aus, die Augen schweiften durch die Menschenmassen der nichtmagischen Gesellschaft, wo er hoffte, dass ihm nichts in seiner penetranten Art der Wartehaltung entging. Es war also nichts weiter als ein dummer Scherz gewesen, erkannte Riddle nach einer Weile missmutig an; die Erkenntnis kränkte den Schwarzhaarigen nicht nur, sondern machte ihn unweigerlich auch sauer. Eine reine Zeitverschwendung, die es nicht wehrt war ausgereizt zu werden.  
Von dieser Tatsache also beflügelt, rappelte sich Tom augenblicklich auf. Was hielt ihn hier? Warum sollte er eine weitere Minute vergeuden? Er würde sich ein stilles Plätzchen suchen und von dort nach Hogsmeade disapparieren. Er hätte von Anfang an nicht auf diesen Brief eingehen sollen.  
Zwei falsche Entscheidungen an einem Tag, diese schlechte Bilanz war zu viel für seinen Stolz.  
„Tom?" Big Ben bereits den Rücken gekehrt, wandte er sich noch in der Bewegung der vertrauten Stimme zu, die ihn ungläubig zurück rief. Und was er sah, gefiel ihm gar nicht.  
Albus Dumbledore stand ihm unweit gegenüber, unter seinem Arm trug er eine gefaltete Zeitung, wie er es zuvor selbst getan hatte, bis ihm ein Mülleimer begegnet war. Die tiefen Furchen, die mal Gesichtszüge darstellen mochten, hellten sich ein wenig auf und zu Toms Widerwillen kam er auf ihn zu. „Ungewöhnlich, dich hier anzutreffen."  
„Ich war gerade daran, zu gehen", der Schwarzhaarige hatte keine Lust, mit Albus zu reden, nicht nach dem gestrigen Rückstoß, wo der Stachel einfach noch zu tief in seinem Stolz steckte. Wenn er sich nicht zügelte, würde er dem alten Graubart an die Gurgel gehen, da war sich der Schwarzhaarige nämlich sicher.  
Enttäuschung mischte sich in das klare Blau der Augen des Schulleiters. Warum musste er immer zu diesen vermaledeit treudummen Ausdruck vermitteln, der gleichsam so stechend und weise, ja berechnend war? Wie er Albus Dumbledore doch hasste…  
„Das ist schade." Der hagere, alte Mann baute sich nun vor Riddle auf. „Denn siehst du, Tom, ich hatte ohnehin vor, mich noch einmal mit dir zu unterhalten. Ich habe über deine gestrigen Worte nachgedacht."

Eine Augenbraue fand den Weg über seine Stirn. Ein neuerliches Gespräch mit dem Tattergreis? Was sollte ihm das bringen? Er wusste doch schon, was er wissen wollte: Hogwarts war nicht länger seine Domäne, man hatte ihn eiskalt vor die Tür gesetzt. Warum musste man noch mehr Salz in die offene Wunde streuen? Riddle zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, als Dumbledore einen Arm um seine Schulter legte und ihn mit sanfter Gewalt unter dem Glockenturm wegführte. „Meine Worte tun mir sehr leid, Tom. Vergib einem alten Lehrer seine wachsende Schwäche an Insensibilität. Aber es gibt ein paar Dinge, die wir klären müssen. Anders kann ich dir kein Angebot machen."  
Ein Angebot? Interessant. Vielleicht kam er doch schneller an das, was er wollte.  
Voldemort war ganz Ohr und vergaß für einen Moment das vertraute Gefühl des Widerwillens.


	5. DIE CHANCE

**DISCLAIMER** Die Figuren gehören selbstverständlich nicht mir,  
sondern J.K. Ich will mit dieser FF kein Geld verdienen, würde mich aber über Kommentare  
freuen. Fragen beantworte ich über meine Email gern.

**KAPITEL 4: DIE CHANCE**

Albus Dumbledore hatte den Verstand verloren. Nun gut, das war für Tom keine neue Erkenntnis, hegte der Schulleiter schon lange senile Eigenschaften, die darauf hindeuteten. Aber dieses Mal war es eindeutig: dieser Mann war wahnsinnig - und dann noch der naive Blick über die halbrunden Brillengläser hinweg! Hielt ihn der Alte zum Narren? So musste es sein, denn eine andere – plausiblere – Erklärung gab es nicht. Albus hatte ihn fast behutsam von dem Ort weggeführt, an welchem er sich mit dem ominösen Fremden treffen wollte, der ihm abends zuvor eine noch mystischere Einladung hatte zukommen lassen. Anstatt dem vermeidlichen Kerl lief er allerdings seinem selbst ernannten Erzfeind über den Weg, der nicht minder überrascht über Riddles Dasein in London war und es sich offenbar nun zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, ihm gehörig auf die Nerven zu gehen. Der anfängliche Monolog des Graubarts hatte sich inzwischen allerdings zu einer Diskussion gewandelt, die beide hitzig debattierten, wobei Tom stets das Gefühl hatte, schneller die Geduld zu verlieren als sein alter Mentor.  
Aber Riddle war erpicht darauf, seinen Standpunkt glaubwürdig zu vertreten und wollte Dumbledores Anmaßungen nicht einfach auf sich sitzen lassen; klar natürlich entsprachen sie einem Funken Wahrheit; doch wem würde Tom das auf die Nase binden? Seine Jacke war rein und makellos und dabei sollte es auch bleiben. Im Leugnen und vor allem im Lügen war der Schwarzhaarige jedenfalls schon immer ein Naturtalent gewesen.  
Einmal mehr schüttelte der Bärtige den Kopf, wobei sich Riddles Mundwinkel provoziert krümmten: „Das ist kein Argument, Tom", begann er leise mit einem Anflug von hörbarer Enttäuschung, als hätte Riddle eine im Unterricht gestellte Frage falsch beantwortet.  
„Du kannst keinerlei Menschen, egal welchen Ursprung oder welcher Rasse sie angehören, für etwas verurteilen wofür sie nichts können. Zumal ich nur sehr ungern von „Rassen" spreche, wenn ich mich über einzelne Individuen unterhalte. Was können Muggle dafür, dass sie nicht mit Zauberkräften ausgestattet wurden? Was kann ein Blinder dafür, dass er nicht sehen kann? Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass Muggle auf eine ansteckende Art _anders_ sind. Es geht mir letztendlich darum, dass du deine Gabe als ein Geschenk betrachtest, ohne in Versuchung zu geraten, sie auszunutzen. Wenn du eine bessere Welt schaffen willst, dann tu das für alle. Das wäre für mich das einzig sinnvolle."

Toms Augenlid zuckte leicht unter Albus' offensiver Kritik. Sie waren im Tropfenden Kessel eingekehrt und hatten sich eine besonders ungestörte und dunkle Ecke gesucht, wo sie sich ungezwungen austauschen konnten. Und Riddle hatte, wie sein Gegenüber, kein Blatt vor den Mund genommen. Letztendlich hatte er sich auf die Gesellschaft des Schulleiters eingelassen, weil der ihm ein Angebot machen wollte. Und genau darauf würde Voldemort jetzt das Streitgespräch lenken, bevor er sich zu sehr von den Allüren des Älteren zur Weißglut treiben ließ und ihr vermeidliches Treffen in ein Duell ausartete. Der Schwarzhaarige atmete tief ein, bevor er fortfuhr: „Was wollen Sie von mir, _Professor_? Sie halten mich auf, stehlen mir meine Zeit und erwarten jetzt von mir, dass ich mich für das, was ich tue, rechtfertige. Ich dachte, Ihr letztes Wort wäre inzwischen gefallen, warum sind wir also hier?"  
Die Mundwinkel Dumbledores kräuselten sich ernst, wobei das Funkeln aus seinen blauen Augen verschwand und der Ausdruck darin deutlich kühler wurde, dass Tom wusste, dass seine Wortwahl falsch gewesen war. Ein Umstand, der ihn in seiner Hitzigkeit nur träge tangierte.  
„Ich will nicht, dass du dir selbst im Weg stehst, Tom. Darum möchte ich dir die Chance geben, an Hogwarts deinen rechtmäßigen Platz zu finden. Aber ich kann die Kinder keinem potenziellen Verbrecher aussetzen, darum muss ich dir das Ultimatum stellen in der Schule keinen weiteren Forschungen nachzugehen, die irgendetwas mit Schwarzer Magie zu tun haben, sofern sie nicht dem Unterricht und meinen Ordnungen entsprechen. Wenn du über deinen eigenen Schatten springen und deine Gewohnheiten ablegen kannst, habe ich keinen Zweifel daran, dass du ein vorbildlicher Lehrer sein wirst." Die Gesichtszüge des Jüngeren verhärteten sich ein wenig. Das war es also, was sich Albus aus diesem Gespräch erhoffte.  
Tom spürte die Anspannung in seiner Brust, den Knoten, der darin gebunden war und danach lechzte endlich zu platzen und Albus Dumbledore mit bloßen Händen den Hals umzudrehen. Diese Forderung war einfach nur dreist. So absurd, dass er sie fast mit einem schrillen Auflachen abgelehnt hätte; aber stattdessen starrte er eine geraume Weile stumm und ungemein nachdenklich vor sich her, die ruhige und geduldige Musterung Dumbledores über sich ergehen lassend. „Du musst dich nicht sofort entscheiden."

Nein, natürlich nicht, fügte Riddle ironisch in Gedanken hinzu, während sich auf seiner Stirn eine tiefe Falte bildete. Allem entsagen, was er sich erarbeitetet hatte. Das Experimentieren aufgeben und ein normales, langweiliges Leben als Lehrer führen. _Oder jedenfalls so tun als ob…_  
Glaubte Albus Dumbledore wirklich, ihn – Lord Voldemort – von heute auf morgen umkrempeln zu können, in dem er ihn mit einem Köder lockte, dem er einfach nicht widerstehen konnte? Listig, zweifellos. Doch kam Tom nicht umhin zu glauben, dass mehr dahinter steckte. Dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel passte überhaupt nicht zu dem Graubart, der in der Vergangenheit alles versucht hatte um ihn endlich dingfest zu machen. Die netten Gesten seinerseits waren Misstrauen erweckend und Tom roch den Haken an der Sache, ohne ihn sehen zu können. Riddle kaute flüchtig auf der Unterlippe, bevor er einen prüfenden Blick in den Schankraum warf, wie um sich selbst zu beruhigen, dass hinter Dumbledores Geste kein mieser Trick stand.  
„Ach übrigens", fiel ihm Albus in die Gedankengänge, „Miss Valance hat mir heute morgen beim Frühstück von ihrer Begegnung erzählt. Sie scheint sich sehr zu freuen, dich wiederzusehen."  
Tom hob gemächlich den Kopf und verfluchte sich innerlich selbst dafür, dass er den Hauch von Neugierde auf seinen Zügen kaum unterdrücken konnte: „Evangelia hat über mich gesprochen?" „Ja. Sie hat sich nach ihrem Studium für den Verwandlungsposten beworben, den ich nach Armando Dippets Tod für das Schulleiteramt abgelegt habe."  
Riddle überlegte kurz und stützte das Kinn dabei in die Handfläche, ohne den Blickkontakt zu Albus zu lösen. Demnach war die blonde Hexe also mindestens drei, wenn nicht sogar vier Jahre oder länger im Amt. Da er über Dippets Ableben nichts wusste, konnte er nur schätzen. War er so lange fort gewesen? Noch bevor sich Tom in der Vergangenheit verlieren konnte, erhob der Ältere abermals das Wort: „Sie hat eine schwere Zeit hinter sich, Tom. Als sie auf Hogwarts ankam, war Eva daran zu heiraten. Sie hat mir fiel davon erzählt und geschwärmt - bis zu dem Tag, als sie vor dem Altar stand und ihr Verlobter nicht kam."  
Die Stirn in sanfte Falten gelegt, sah Voldemort den Brillenträger abschätzend an. Jemand hat Evangelias Gefühle verletzt? Das kleine plumpe und blonde Mädchen aus ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit, das es irgendwie schaffte sich wie ein kleiner Wurm in sein Gewissen zu bohren? Er wartete darauf, dass sich etwas in seinem Innersten regte. Als nichts dergleichen geschah lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Warum erzählen Sie mir das?"  
Dumbledore lehnte sich etwas über den Tisch, dass sich sein strahlend blaues Augenmerk annähernd hypnotisierend in das seines Gegenübers bohrte und Riddle den Blick kurzerhand wieder abwandte, um sich stoisch auf einen tiefen Riss in der abgenutzten Tischplatte vor sich zu konzentrieren. „Ihr wart zu eurer Schulzeit beinahe unzertrennlich. Sie hat dir die ehrliche Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, die du gebraucht hast und du hast dich dafür revanchiert, in dem du einen nicht minder ehrlichen Umgang, wie ich meine, mit ihr gepflegt hast. Um nicht zu vergessen, warst du ihr Beschützer, obgleich ich nicht alles gut heißen will, was du für sie getan hast - aber du hast es nun einmal getan und sie wiederum tat dir gut. Sie hat sich für dich interessiert - anders, wie deine Mitläufer und auf einer Ebene, die du nicht kanntest."  
Welch' neue Erkenntnis, schoss es dem Schwarzmagier verärgert durch den Kopf. Dumbledore hatte nie irgendetwas von dem gut geheißen, was er tat und mochte nicht, wie er Evangelia gleichsam auf ein Podest stellte, auf das er ihr nicht folgen konnte. „ Diesen Schutz braucht sie jetzt wieder, Tom. Und ich weiß, dass sie dir trotz allem am Herzen liegt."  
„Ich habe sie seit annähernd 15 Jahre nicht mehr gesehen, was für Vorstellungen verfolgen Sie also, Dumbledore?"  
Diesmal war es an dem Schulleiter zu lächeln, was den Jüngeren skeptisch machte. Versuchte dieser senile Mann etwa mit allen Mitteln, ihn auf seinen – den guten und sicheren Weg, wie er immer predigte - zu lotsen? Zu seiner Überraschung erhob sich Albus plötzlich, trat an dem Tisch vorbei und legte ihm behutsam die Hand auf die Schulter: „Komm nach Hause, Tom." Mit einem seichten Druck verabschiedete er sich und machte sich auf, die Kneipe zu verlassen. Riddle hielt ihn nicht auf. Er war verwirrt und mehr denn je völlig in Gedanken versunken. Seine Augen fokussierten einen imaginären Punkt nahe seines Wasserglases, das er sich bestellt hatte. _Komm nach Hause?_ Aber vor nicht einmal einem Tag hatte ihn Albus Dumbledore hochkant aus Hogwarts rausgeworfen und machte deutlich, dass er nichts mit ihm und den Dingen die er tat zu tun haben wollte.  
Machte diese Kehrtwendung einen Sinn?

Damit standen Tom allerdings die Wege an die Schule der Hexerei und Zauberei offen, sofern er bereit war – oder zumindest vorgab – seine dunkle Seite abzulegen. Er wunderte sich über das Vertrauen, das ihm Albus so blindlings entgegen brachte. Glaubte der wirklich, Riddle könne sich jetzt noch ändern? Sich abermals mit den Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte abstützend, seufzte er bedauernd. Wollte er sich überhaupt ändern? Würde er Dumbledore hintergehen – und nichts anderes hatte er vor – so durfte er sich nicht Verlegenheit bringen lassen, geschweige denn sich bei seinem Tun erwischen lassen. Das setzte Geduld voraus, aber der Lügenbaron machte sich darüber am Wenigsten Sorgen.  
Zwar konnte man Albus nicht so leicht täuschen, zeigte dieses Gespräch jedoch, dass er sich gerne eines Besseren belehren ließ. Diese Tatsache würde Tom ausnutzen.  
Womit nach wie vor die Frage nicht geklärt war: Warum?  
Ja. Warum?  
„Warum?", entrang er sich über die rauen Lippen. Der Schwarzmagier war misstrauisch, gleichsam zwar erheitert, trotzdem misstrauisch. Welche Absichten verfolgte Dumbledore? Und was hatte er um diese Uhrzeit in London zu suchen gehabt? Ob er wusste, dass er am Big Ben mit jemandem verabredet war und ihn deshalb absichtlich abgefangen hatte? Er hatte den Tagespropheten dabei, hatte das Gerücht und die Schlagzeile um Gellert Grindelwald trotzdem kein einziges Mal angesprochen. Was ungewöhnlich war, ist er es doch selbst gewesen, der diesen Mann besiegt hatte. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Vielleicht rechnete Albus damit, dass sich er – Tom – auf die Suche nach Gellert machen könnte, um seine Studien zu vertiefen und seine Ziele schneller zu erreichen oder sich gar mit dem Älteren zu verbünden? Vielleicht hatte er Angst davor, sich gegen zwei schwarze Magier stellen zu müssen und lud ihn deshalb auf seine Seite ein, auf Hogwarts – wohin er wollte.  
„Möglich", redete er mit sich selbst, während er in seiner Tasche kramte und ein paar Sickel heraus fischte. „Möglich, aber nicht zwangsläufig richtig."  
Das Geld auf dem Tisch zurück lassend, rappelte sich Tom auf, verabschiedete sich mit einem Nicken von dem Barmann und verließ den Tropfenden Kessel.  
Das Treffen war geplatzt, dafür hatte er ein Angebot erhalten, das er nur schwer ablehnen konnte. Was auch immer die Beweggründe Dumbledores sein mochten, Riddle nahm diese Chance wahr.  
Vorerst.


	6. ZURÜCK

**DISCLAIMER** Die Figuren gehören selbstverständlich nicht mir,  
sondern J.K. Ich will mit dieser FF kein Geld verdienen, würde mich aber über Kommentare  
freuen. Fragen beantworte ich über meine Email gern.

**KAPITEL 5: ZURÜCK**

Zwei Wochen war es nun her, seit er die seltsame und aussagelose Postkarte vor der Schwelle seiner Türe gefunden hatte. Seither hatte er nichts mehr von diesem ominösen Schreiber gehört und Tom kam nicht umhin nun wirklich davon auszugehen, dass sich jemand einen dummen Scherz mit ihm erlaubte; ein Scherz letztendlich über den es sich zu ärgern nicht lohnte, hatte Riddle dabei schließlich unerwartet das bekommen, was er sich so lange ersehnte: Den Platz des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste auf Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.  
Nach dem offensiven Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter im Tropfenden Kessel, war sich Tom im Klaren diese Chance die sich ihm abrupt darbot, wahrzunehmen. Denn führten zwar viele Wege nach Rom, gefiel ihm dieser aber am Besten, weil er seinem ursprünglichen Gedanken und damit seinem Plan entsprach; und wenn es so funktionierte wie er sich ausmalte, umso besser. Da würde er sich Albus Dumbledore auch gerne einstweilen unterordnen, denn es gab wichtigeres, worum er sich jetzt zu kümmern hatte.  
Vor drei Tagen war er auf Hogwarts mit Sack und Pack eingekehrt und hatte eine relativ große Räumlichkeit in den Kerkern bezogen. Das mit Vorliebe, war er dort seinem ehemaligen Haus nämlich am Nächsten und kannte sich im unteren Teil des Schlosses bestens aus. Außerdem wusste er die Küche für nächtliche Aktivitäten in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe, was der Entscheidung über den eher ungewöhnlichen Wohnort erst recht bekräftigen konnte.  
Soweit der Schwarzhaarige beurteilen konnte wurde er von seinen künftigen Kollegen und ehemaligen Lehrkräften allgemein sehr herzlich aufgenommen. Einzig Horace Slughorn, der Hauslehrer von Slytherin und Tränkemeister der Schule, hatte seine Wiederkehr mit Skepsis verfolgt; und weil Tom genau wusste warum, war es ihm einerlei. Der Tränkeprofessor war für ihn ein naiver Dummkopf, der sich gern ihm Ruhm anderer badete. Das hatte er mit diesem sinnlosen „Slug-Club" oft genug unter Beweis gestellt; dass sich in dieser Hinsicht nichts verändert zu haben schien, überraschte Tom aber nur milde; Slughorns Partys waren legendär: doch weder mehr, noch weniger. In der Tat war der Schwarzhaarige ganz froh darum, wohl nie wieder an einer Festlichkeit, die immer noch seinesgleichen suchte, teilnehmen zu müssen.

Die Turmuhr schlug zu einer vollen Stunde, dass das Schloss für einen Atemzug lang unter der Gewalt der Glocken erbebte. Es war früher Morgen und damit genau der richtige Zeitpunkt, am Tisch in der Großen Halle mit den anderen Lehrkräften, die über die Sommerferien auf Hogwarts geblieben waren, zu frühstücken. Auf Pünktlichkeit bedacht, beschleunigte Riddle seinen Schritt, nahm die Stufen der steilen Steintreppe, die in den Eingangsbereich führte, doppelt und steuerte direkt auf die mannshohen Portale des riesigen Saals zu.  
Die endlose Decke begrüßte ihn mit weißen und klaren Wolken, die sich über das hellblaue Himmelszelt gemächlich hinweg bewegten. Die Tische der Häuser waren leer, schließlich waren die Ferien noch lange nicht vorbei und am Lehrertisch saßen lediglich ein Handvoll Menschen. Was Tom an diesem so fremden Bild überraschte, war der große und behaarte Mann am einen Ende der Tafel: unverkennbar Rubeus Hagrid. Der Halbriese, den Riddle seinerzeit als Vertrauensschüler an den Pranger gestellt hatte, um sich zu schützen und einen Schuldigen für den Mord an Myrtle zu finden, die dummerweise zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war. Denn Tom hatte Hagrids Vorliebe für große „Tiere" – Monster, wie er meinte – ausgenutzt, in seinem Tun mit dem Basilisken und nach der Suche der Kammer des Schreckens unerkannt zu bleiben und seine Unschuldsmiene zu wahren. Und es hat funktioniert, oder nicht? Wahrscheinlich machte sich der Haarige heute noch Vorwürfe und glaubte dem Bären, den man ihm aufgebunden hatte, weil man _seine_ Unschuld im Laufe der vergangenen Jahre eben nicht beweisen konnte. Rubeus war schon immer jemand gewesen, der sich weniger auf seinen Verstand, sondern vielmehr auf seinen Bauch verließ. Letztendlich hat ihm das einen Schulabschluss und die Lizenz zum Zaubern gekostet. Dummer Hagrid.

Schwarzes Augenmerk bohrte sich unnachgiebig in sein eigenes, als sich ihre Blicke flüchtig trafen. Es war mehr Furcht, denn Hass oder Abneigung, was den hoch Gewachsenen erreichte. Und mit einem schwachen Nicken in die Richtung des Halbriesen, setzte Tom den Weg an seinen Platz fort. Hagrid erwiderte diese Geste nicht, sondern stierte abrupt verloren und merklich übermannt auf seinen beladenen Teller zurück, die beschwichtigende Berührung seitens Dumbledore ignorierend, der ihm behutsam eine Hand auf den wuchtigen Unterarm legte.  
„Guten Morgen, der Herr", hallte es ihm dann in einem gut gelaunten Sing-Sang entgegen und den Gedanken um Rubeus abgelegt, blinzelte er direkt in das rundliche Gesicht von Evangelia Valance. Er ließ sich neben der Blondine auf einen der freien Stühle sinken, der wiederum an den von Albus angrenzte und schenkte seiner Freundin aus Kindheitstagen ein süffisantes Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht ganz erreichte.  
Evangelia hatte sich sehr gefreut, als fest stand, dass Riddle nicht zurück nach Portugal gehen würde, wie er ihr bei ihrem ersten Wiedersehen versuchte weiszumachen. Seither hatte Valance jede Möglichkeit genutzt, sich mit ihm zu beschäftigen und Tom kam nicht umhin sich einzugestehen, dass er ihre Aufmerksamkeit mehr als genoss. Sie hatten sich wahrlich lange nicht mehr gesehen, was für einigen Gesprächsstoff sorgte - zumindest von Seitens der jungen Verwandlungslehrerin. Und so war sein Einzug auf Hogwarts alles andere als eintönig, geschweige denn ruhig, gewesen. Nicht nur, dass sie sich ohne Wenn und Aber bereit erklärte, ihm alle Kleinigkeiten über das Lehreramt mitzuteilen, die er noch nicht wissen konnte - sie half ihm prompt sich besser in seinem neuen Job zurecht zu finden und schien sich förmlich an seine neu gewonnene Gegenwart zu klammern. War er ihr nach all der vergangenen Zeit tatsächlich immer noch so wichtig?

„Und? Gut geschlafen?" Mit ihrem Croissant beschäftigt, beobachtete sie Toms Bewegungen aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er sich einen Tee aufgoss und eine Scheibe Brot angelte. Aus den Augenwinkeln blinzelte er sie an, verlor sich einen Atemzug lang in weiteres Schweigen, und hob schließlich lapidar die Schultern: „Ein guter Schlaf ist doch relativ." Eva lachte, während sie auf ihrem bestrichenen franzözischen Gebäck herum kaute und schüttelte amüsiert zu sich selbst den Kopf, bevor sie einen tiefen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse nahm und weiter sprach: „Du musst nicht jede Floskel so ernst nehmen."  
„Floskel?", warf Riddle den Ball zu ihr zurück. „Es interessiert dich also gar nicht wirklich, ob ich gut geschlafen habe?"  
Eine kleine Provokation. Oh ja, der Schwarzhaarige provozierte leidenschaftlich gern - und war es nur, um anderen damit den letzten Nerv zu rauben. Die Stimme zu einem annähernden Flüstern gesenkt, konnte er den Schelm auf seinem Gesicht kaum verbergen. Die Blondine starrte ihn einen weiteren Sekundenbruchteil lang an, ehe sie gespielt empört einen Pfiff ausstieß, der Toms Frequenzbereich bei weitem überstieg und ihm eine tiefe Falte auf die Stirn trieb. Gleichsam verpasste sie ihm einen seichten Stoß seitlich mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen.  
„Sei nicht so gemein! Du weißt genau, dass das nicht stimmt." Tom lachte gemäßigt auf und nippte nebensächlich an seiner Tasse. Er lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl und erwiderte ihren Blick auf sonderbar tiefgründige Weise, ehe er sagte: „Ich habe gut geschlafen, Evangelia."

Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell man vergaß, wer man eigentlich war und was man noch erreichen wollte, saß man hier an der Lehrertafel mit der Aussicht in die Große Halle, unter dem Himmel der verzauberten Decke. Riddle konnte das Gefühl, das sein Innerstes durchströmte, kaum definieren. Tatsächlich kam er sich lebendiger vor denn je. Und einfach hier zu sitzen, einfach man selbst zu sein – nur für einen Augenblick – erfüllte Toms tot geglaubten Körper mit einem Hauch von unerreichbarer Hoffnung.  
„Man hört, dass Sie viel herum gekommen sein sollen, Riddle", unterbrach nun eine kümmerliche Stimme auf der anderen Seite des Tisches die Gemütlichkeit der Situation. Der Angesprochene zwinkerte kurz und beugte sich dann über sein Gedeck zu Horace Slughorn, dessen wässrige Augen hinter der Hornbrille ungemein lächerlich einen imaginären Punkt ganz in Toms Nähe fixierten.  
„In der Tat, Professor" Die Antwort war knapp, aussagelos, aber höflich. Doch so leicht, wie er dachte sich aus der Affäre entziehen zu können, machte es ihm sein ehemaliger Lehrer seltsamerweise nicht. „Eine Weltreise also… warum erzählen Sie uns nicht etwas darüber?"  
War das ein Test? Das schlechte Gewissen? Slughorn war kein besonders kluger Mann, aber auf alle Fälle ein solcher, der wusste, was er wollte und das auf ungewöhnliche Wege auch immer bekam. Ein echter Slytherin eben.  
„Ich bezweifel, dass das ein geeigneter Gesprächsstoff am Frühstückstisch ist.", versuchte Riddle der Neugierde seines ehemaligen Lehrers auszuweichen.  
Nun wurde auch Dumbledore aufmerksam, dessen strahlend blaues Augenmerk interessiert zwischen Horace und Tom hin und her wanderte.  
„Ich bitte dich Tom, du wirst uns doch eine kleine Anekdote aus deinen Abenteuern mitteilen können."  
Da war sie, die Falle – die Sackgasse – aus der er nicht fliehen konnte. Die Stirn in Falten gelegt, schenkte er dem Schulleiter einen boshaften Lidaufschlag, der jeden anderen vermutlich beeindruckt hätte; nicht Dumbledore jedenfalls, der den Augenkontakt mit milder Neugierde beibehielt und dann auch noch flüchtig zu lächeln begann. Was erfreute den Alten nur so sehr daran, stetig mehr Salz als notwendig in eine offene Wunde zu streuen?

Wenn Tom eines nicht ausstehen konnte, dann von sich selbst zu erzählen. Was die Sache noch schlimmer machte war die Tatsache, dass ihm ungemein viele dabei zuhörten. Ohren, für die seine Erlebnisse nicht bestimmt waren. Bevor er allerdings etwas antworten konnte, spürte er Finger, die sich um seine schlossen. Eine Hand, die seine ergriff und sachte drückte.  
„Das ist jetzt sehr ungünstig, Albus. Eigentlich wollten Tom und ich gerade in die Bibliothek, weil wir noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten für den Unterricht zusammen suchen müssen. Und sie wissen ja, wie chaotisch ich mich dabei anstelle, die richtigen Bücher zu finden."  
Den Moment der Überraschung für sich nutzend, erhob sich Evangelia galant von ihrem Platz, um den Schwarzhaarigen abrupt mit sich zu ziehen, dass dieser kaum eine andere Wahl hatte, als stumm auf die Notlüge einzugehen, sein Frühstück abzubrechen und ihr etwas widerwillig Folge zu leisten.  
„Beim Abendessen ist die Stimmung doch sowieso besser, um Abenteuergeschichten zu hören."  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen von einem Ohr zum anderen, verneigte sich Eva etwas ungeschickt in ihrer Bewegung bevor sie den weitläufigen Raum der Großen Halle mit ausgreifenden Schritten durchquerte, der bedenklicher Weise an eine Flucht erinnerte. Erst, als sie sich in Sicherheit wägen konnten und den ersten Gang erreichten, ließ die Lehrerin für Verwandlung Riddles Hand los und verlangsamte ihr Tempo, ehe sie gänzlich inne hielt.  
Tom wirkte verloren und etwas irritiert. Er verstand, dass sie ihm gerade einen Gefallen getan hatte, aber er wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, also beschränkte er sich auf ein tonloses „Danke." Sie wirkte damit zufrieden: „Ich habe dir das Leben gerettet, du solltest mindestens vor mir auf die Knie gehen." Nun stahl sich zum ersten Mal seit langem ein wirklich amüsiertes Lächeln auf seine ausgemergelten und blassen Züge, das seine Augen zwar nicht ganz erreichen konnte, den immerzu ernsten und blanken Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht jedoch für einen Moment tilgte.  
„Wir wollen es mal nicht gleich übertreiben…" Vielleicht war die Beziehung zu dieser Hexe, die er sich vor Jahren einmal aufgebaut hatte, doch nicht ganz so für die Katz' die er anfänglich glaubte; ja vielleicht barg sich mehr in der dem Blondschopf, als er im Augenblick vermuten wollte.

Soetwas wie eine Verbündete.


	7. FREUNDE

**DISCLAIMER** Die Figuren gehören selbstverständlich nicht mir,  
sondern J.K. Ich will mit dieser FF kein Geld verdienen, würde mich aber über Kommentare  
freuen. Fragen beantworte ich über meine Email gern.

**KAPITEL 6: FREUNDE**

„Und du hast wirklich mit ihnen gesprochen?" Evangelia musterte ihn mit ihren großen, runden Augen, als wolle der Andere ihr einen Bären aufbinden. Aber Toms verhaltenes Lächeln wurde noch ein Stück breiter während er übertrieben mysteriös die Schultern zuckte und ihren Blick amüsiert erwiderte. „Natürlich habe dich das. Wie hätte ich sonst den Weg passieren können?"  
Die Blondine lachte knapp auf und nutzte ihren gemeinsamen Trott, die steinernen Stufen hinab auf die große Wiese zum See, um sich bei Riddle unter zu haken. Natürlich waren sie nicht in die Bibliothek gegangen, wie zuvor beim Frühstück noch angekündigt. Tom war seiner Kollegin mehr als dankbar für ihre Notlüge, denn hatte sie sofort bemerkt, wie unangenehm es für ihn war vor seinen alten Lehrern und noch dazu vor Dumbledore aus dem Nähkästchen zu plaudern. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte sie es geschafft, ihn zumindest in ihrer Gegenwart dazu zu bringen, ein wenig über seine zahllosen Reisen zu erzählen. Und unerwarteter Weise fühlte es sich wohltuend an, seine Abenteuer mit jemandem zu teilen, der sich tatsächlich auch dafür interessierte und nicht nur darauf aus war, ihn vor einer Gruppe von Menschen auf ganz charmante Weise ein wenig bloß zu stellen. Tom wusste selbst, dass sich einige Geschichten eher wie Märchen anhörten und eine gewisse Glaubwürdigkeit dabei außen vor gelassen wurde; eine Glaubwürdigkeit die er von Leuten wie Albus Dumbledore zum Beispiel nicht einfordern konnte. Und warum sollte er sich vor seinem alten Lehrer am Ende auch noch rechtfertigen? Es war vorhersehbar, dass seine Erzählungen bei dem Graubart nur zu weiteren unnützen Diskussionen führen würden.  
Merklich überrascht von ihrer plötzlichen Berührung, verlor der Schwarzhaarige für einen Sekundenbruchteil den Faden ihrer Konversation und lenkte sein Augenmerk auf Evangelias Hand auf seinem Arm. Blinzelnd, erwiderte er schließlich den fragenden Lidaufschlag in ihre Richtung und den Kopf dabei leicht geneigt, als versuche er ihre Geste zu verstehen, hakte er abwesend nach: „Wie bitte?"

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Es lag ein deutlicher Vorwurf in Evas Stimme, der Tom abermals dazu verleitete, schwach zu grinsen. „Gerade nicht, verzeih mir", entgegnete er deshalb so leise, dass er davon ausging, dass sie ihn gar nicht verstand. Aber sie drückte zur Reaktion lediglich seinen Oberarm und beließ es vorerst dabei; wahrscheinlich, so dachte er, wollte sie ihn zwicken, widerstand aber dem Versuch, sich vor ihm wie ein kleines Kind zu benehmen, dem man nicht die notwendige Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. „Was würde ich nur dafür geben, einmal herauszufinden, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht Tom Riddle." Mit einem etwas entspannteren Gesichtsausdrück fügte sie hinzu: „Hattest du nicht Angst, dass dich die Vampire beißen würden?"  
„Warum sollte ich? Vampire werden meiner Meinung nach vollkommen falsch eingeschätzt. Der Graf dieser Gilde war ein ungemein netter Mann, der mir viel über ihre Rasse erzählt hat. Gerade dort in Transsylvanien, wo sie am meisten vorkommen, werden sie auch am häufigsten gejagt.  
Natürlich müssen sie Blut trinken, um zu überleben. Genauso, wie wir gezwungen sind uns zu ernähren. Er sagte außerdem, ich solle mir menschliches Blut wie einen guten Wein vorstellen, dem man nur ungern entsagt. Ihnen bleibt aber kaum eine andere Wahl, wenn sie überleben wollen und so haben sie sich darauf spezialisiert, Tiere zu töten. Sie bevorzugen Schafe."  
Eine kurze Pause trat ein, die sie nutzten, um einen Blick auszutauschen. Die Lehrerin für Verwandlung war sich offenbar nicht sicher, ob sie lachen durfte: „Schafe?", fragte sie deshalb dumpf und ungläubig mit einer leicht empor gezogenen Augebraue nach. „Ja. Schafe. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie erzürnt die Muggle darüber sind, wenn über Nacht ihre gesamte Herde ausgelöscht wird. Vampire töten nicht mit dem ersten Biss, wenn es nicht sein muss, sie kommen meistens zwei bis dreimal zu ihrem Opfer zurück."  
„Ich finde das unheimlich."  
Nun war es an Tom, die Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen zu verziehen, dass sich Evangelia provoziert fühlte ihre Hüfte gegen die Seine zu stoßen. Er strauchelte kurz, ohne ihre körperliche Verbindung zu lösen, sein Grinsen wurde eine unheilsverkündende Spur breiter und schließlich lachte er; wobei er sich nicht sicher war, ob ihn eher Evangelias gespielter Ärger, oder die Muggle amüsierten, welche morgens feststellen mussten, dass ihre dummen Schafe von unbekannten Tieren buchstäblich bis zum letzten Tropfen ausgesaugt worden waren.

Sie spazierten gemächlich die Ländereien entlang, durch das knöchelhohe Gras, fernab des Kieselwegs, wie sie es immer getan haben. Die Luft war klar und der Verbotene Wald schlummerte, umgeben von dämmrigem Tageslicht, während sich über ihren Köpfen ein Schwarm Vögel hinweg setzte. Es war beinahe zu idyllisch um wahr zu sein und Tom fühlte sich unweigerlich in die Zeit zurück versetzt, die die schönste seines Lebens gewesen war - wo nichts weiter wichtig war, als der neu angebrochene Tag und die Schandtaten, die er vorhatte an demselben zu begehen. Ein Seufzen an seiner Seite riss ihn schließlich aus dem langen Nachsinnen, dass er wieder zu seiner Gesprächspartnerin herab sah, die sich inzwischen etwas fester an ihn klammerte als notwendig. „Eigentlich bin ich zurück gekommen, weil ich glaubte, es mache alles perfekt. Ich war mir so sicher, Tom… aber ich habe mich geirrt. Heute ist Hogwarts mein Versteck."  
Eine sanfte Falte legte sich auf Riddles Stirn und sein Schritt verlangsamte sich ein wenig. Der Schwarzhaarige erinnerte sich wieder daran, was ihm Dumbledore erzählt hatte, nämlich wie der Blondschopf in der Liebe enttäuscht worden war - und ohne sein Zutun brachte ein höhnisches Lächeln sein Kinn zum Beben; wie konnte man sich auch nur auf seine Gefühle verlassen? Gefühle machten einen stumpf und blind und sorgten für nichts weiter, wie unnotwendigen Ärger. Evangelia hatte das Zucken in seinem Mundwinkel bemerkt und es, zu seinem Glück, auf ihre naiven Worte bezogen. „Das muss ziemlich dämlich klingen, ich weiß."  
Riddles Mimik wurde wieder ernst, beinahe gekonnt einfühlsam und geprägt von einer Besorgnis, die er nicht empfand. Obgleich er die Geschichte schon kannte, fand er es faszinierender, es aus ihrem eigenen Mund zu hören, weshalb er sie mit einer knappen Geste anstachelte weiterzusprechen. Es war ein Gefühl der Befriedigung zu sehen, wie andere von der Liebe verschmäht wurden, wie sie versuchten diese Bindung zu einem anderen Menschen zu leben und kläglich daran scheiterten. Es war irgendwo ein Hauch von Triumph und Gerechtigkeit, sowie eine Bestätigung.  
„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Möchtest du mir davon erzählen?"

Ein Schatten huschte über Evas Gesicht und Tom konnte plötzlich aufkeimende Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln sehen,wie sich eine derselben schelmisch darüber hinweg stahl und wie eine Schlange an ihrer Wange herab kräuselte. Er bereute sein falsches Interesse sofort.  
Sie blieb stehen und stierte einen Atemzug lang ins Gras, ehe sie wieder Blickkontakt zu ihrem Gegenüber aufnahm. „Warst du schon einmal verliebt, Tom?"  
Die Frage ließ den Schwarzhaarigen stocken. Riddle hatte erwartet, dass seine Vertraute ihm etwas über sich erzählen würde, nicht, dass sie das Thema auf ihn lenkte. Er zögerte, dann schüttelte er knapp und stumm den Kopf. Evangelia hingegen seufzte erneut und führte die Hände in einer schützenden Manier an ihre Oberarme, die sie in einer fahrigen Bewegung rieb. „Sein Name war Benjamin Austen. Er war ein… netter Kerl, glaube ich. Ich habe mich sofort in ihn verliebt. Wir waren nicht lang zusammen, da fragte er mich, ob ich ihn heiraten wollte und ich stimmte sofort zu. Was ich nicht ahnte war…" Tom merkte, dass sich ein dicker Kloß in ihrem Hals befand, der sie vom Weitersprechen abhielt. Sie schluckte schwer und schloss unter zittrigem Kinn die Augen, dass er versucht war die Hand nach ihr auszustrecken. „… was ich nicht ahnte war, dass er bereits verheiratet war. Er tauchte nicht bei unserer Hochzeit auf, danach stand seine Frau vor meiner Tür. „_Sie sind also diejenige, die mit meinem Mann schläft_", hat sie gesagt. Von diesem Augenblick an war mein Traum vorbei."  
Stille wob sich mit dem seichten Wind, der ihr Haar in Bewegung versetzte. Tom musterte sie mit einer Mischung aus klammer Besorgnis und aufgesetzter Neugierde, runzelte flüchtig die Stirn und überlegte, wie er ihr am besten entgegen kommen konnte, ohne ihre Naivität zu beleidigen. War sie nicht selbst Schuld an ihrer Misere? War es nicht das Ende vom Lied, das jeder mit ein bisschen Menschenverstand vorausahnen konnte?

Schon ein Argument auf der Zunge, kam er nie zum sprechen, weil sich plötzlich ein Körper so energisch und ungestüm gegen den Seinen warf, dass ihm die Luft im Halse stecken blieb und Tom in seiner Not nurmehr haltsuchend nach den Hüften greifen konnte, die ihn in einer ungünstigen Bewegung mit ihrem restlichen Gewicht zu Boden zerrten. Ein leiser Schmerzenslaut entwich seinen trockenen Lippen, nachdem er spürbar schmerzhaft im Gras aufgekommen war, mit einer nicht minder erschrockenen Evangelia in seinen Armen, die ebenso wenig wie er damit gerechnet hatte, dass ihr Tatendrang derart stürmisch werden würde, dass sie beide darunter die Balance verloren. Trotzdem ließ sie sich nicht davon abhalten, den Kopf an seiner Brust zu vergraben und sofort hörbar zu weinen; was Riddle mit einem tiefen Ausatmen quittierte.  
Deutlich überfordert, stützte sich Tom mit beiden Händen rücklings ab, damit er ihren Gefühlsausbruch etwas überfordert mustern konnte. Er hatte schon bei ihrem ersten Wiedersehen feststellen müssen, dass sie ihre Gefühlswelt offenbar nicht recht unter Kontrolle hatte und grundsätzlich nah am Wasser gebaut war. Mit solchen Menschen konnte er fürwahr nichts anfangen, auch wenn sich der Schwarzhaarige gut daran erinnerte, wie Evangelia Valance stets in der Schule unterwegs gewesen war und es oftmals nicht viel Tatendrang benötigte, um sie auf hysterische Weise zum Ausrasten zu bringen. Das waren die Momente, wo sich Tom einfach stumm zurück gezogen hat, um sie alleine zu lassen - nein, Gefühlsduseleien waren wahrlich nicht sein Metier. Waren es nie gewesen, würden es nie sein.  
„Aber jetzt bist du hier, auf Hogwarts. Es wird wieder alles so, wie früher. Wozu brauchst du diesen Benjamin schon? Er ist es nicht wert, dass du ihm hinterher trauerst. Er war von Anfang an ein Lügner." Es war ein schwacher Versuch sie aufzumuntern und Tom zweifelte an seiner Kunst selbiges zu tun, doch zu seiner Überraschung nickte die Blondine gegen seine Brust.

Sie zog ihre Nase hoch und Tom konnte durch sein Hemd spüren, wie sie sich dichter an ihn drängte. Vermittelte er soviel Geborgenheit? Der Umstand war sehr widersprüchlich, wenn Riddle bedachte wer er eigentlich war und was er noch werden wollte. Aber weil er seine Umgebung bereits in jüngeren Jahren umgarnen und bezaubern konnte, glaubte der Verteidigungslehrer auch hier wieder Gefühle zu vermitteln, die gar nicht die Seinen waren und seine Gegenüber einfach trügerisch beeinflusste.  
„Jahh… vielleicht hast du recht, Tom", flüsterte die Blonde gegen seinen Leib, ohne aufzusehen.  
„Vielleicht war ich einfach zu leichtgläubig. Ich versuche es zu vergessen - fiele es mir nicht so schwer, hätte ich längst eine neue Beziehung. Das Problem war und ist nur, dass ich Ben von ganzem Herzen liebe und ich mir so benutzt und betrogen vorkomme."  
Endlich schaffte es der Schwarzhaarige, eine seiner Hände auf ihren Rücken zu legen, um sie gemächlich und beinahe tröstend zu streicheln - in der leisen Hoffnung, dass dieser überaus peinliche Moment damit bald vorbei sein würde.  
„Niemand sollte es wagen, eine Frau wie dich zu verletzen. Das hast du nicht verdient.", versicherte der Schwarzhaarige mit dem Anflug eines aufmunternden Zwinkerns.  
Evangelia sah daraufhin mit von Tränen geröteten Augen zu ihm auf und stützte das Kinn gegen sein Schlüsselbein. Sie machte keinerlei Anstalten, ihre Position zu verlassen, was Toms unterdrückte Nervosität unweigerlich ein wenig steigerte. Nähe war ihm grotesk und unangenehm, fremd und teuflisch; er schauderte. Sie war daran zu sprechen, als sie der Schrei einer Eule unterbrach, die über dem Verbotenen Wald Kurs auf das Bündel genommen hatte, das nach wie vor im ungemähten Gras saß. Der Vogel glitt elegant über ihre Köpfe hinweg, ehe er nahe Tom zur Landung ansetzte und ihm prompt das Bein entgegen streckte, an dem ein Brief für ihn baumelte. Skeptisch über den Posteingang, wusste er sofort, worum es sich handelte. _Das Kuvert war schwarz._

Zur Missgunst der Eule, die zumindest ein Dankeschön erwartet hatte als er den Brief entgegen nahm, scheuchte Riddle den Vogel davon und drückte die Verwandlungslehrerin mit sanfter Gewalt von sich, wobei er sich gleichsam zurück auf die Beine rappelte und den Brief dabei im Auge behielt, als würde er jederzeit zwischen seinen Fingern explodieren.  
War es möglich? War das eine weitere Nachricht von diesem Scherzkeks, der ihn schon in London an der Nase herumgeführt hatte?  
Tom bemerkte Eva nicht, die mit ungewollt neugierigem Blinzeln an seiner Seite stand. „Mach's doch auf", riet sie ihm; doch wider ihrem Vorschlag steckte Riddle das Kuvert in die Gesäßtasche seiner Hose und setzte ohne Umschweife zum Gehen an.  
„Tom, was ist los?" Die Blondine hielt ihn zurück und als sich Riddle zu ihr umwandte, war sein Augenmerk abrupt distanziert, verschlossen und kühl, was sie dazu anwies einen halben Schritt vor dem Schwarzhaarigen zurück zu weichen.  
„Entschuldige mich. Wir sehen uns nachher."  
Damit und ohne eine weitere Erklärung abzugeben, kehrte er Valance den Rücken, um mit schnellen Schritten durch die Wiese hindurch den Hang zu erklimmen um auf den Weg zurück zu kommen, der in Richtung Schloss führte. Wer auch immer hinter diesem ganzen Humbug stand, diesmal würde er sich nicht an der Nase herumführen lassen.


	8. GERECHTIGKEIT & RACHE

**DISCLAIMER** Die Figuren gehören selbstverständlich nicht mir,  
sondern J.K. Ich will mit dieser FF kein Geld verdienen, würde mich aber über Kommentare  
freuen. Fragen beantworte ich über meine Email gerne.

**KAPITEL 7: GERECHTIGKEIT & RACHE**

Der gemeinsame Vormittag mit Evangelia war schnell nichtig geworden. Zu sehr lenkte die Postkarte die Aufmerksamkeit auf andere, wichtigere Dinge als sich mit Mitmenschen zu unterhalten, deren Belangen ihn ohnehin kaum interessierten. Tom schritt gemächlich den Raum auf und ab, obe dabei einen nennenswerten Punkt in seiner näheren Umgebung zu fixieren, sondern stierte geradewegs, mit gekräuselter Stirn recht stoisch und in Gedanken versunken vor sich her. Der anonyme Absender beschränkte sich offenbar gerne auf Wort-Bild-Spielereien - zumindest versuchte der Schwarzhaarige das Rätsel mit diesem Ansatz zu lösen, dass man ihm zum wiederholten Male binnen weniger Tage gestellt hatte. Aber war es die Mühe überhaupt wert? Sollte er seine Zeit damit verschwenden, einem Phantom hinterher zu laufen, von dem er nicht einmal wusste ob es wirklich existierte?  
Der Umschlag war diesmal nicht an ihn adressiert worden, denn vermutlich wollte jemand nicht, dass er in falsche Hände geriet und damit zusätzliche und unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Der Briefinhalt selbst war nun jedenfalls keine Muggel-Ansichtskarte, sondern eine magisch bearbeitete Darstellung eines Mannes, den er nur allzu gut kannte: Albus Dumbledore verzog jedesmal das Gesicht, als wäre ihm übel. Der Unterschied zu dem Schulleiter seiner Gegenwart war, dass Albus auf diesem Photo um einiges jünger aussah – um nicht zu sagen so, wie Tom ihn aus seiner Schulzeit in Erinnerung hatte. Die versteckte Botschaft hinter der Abbildung war verwirrend und um nicht zu sagen unglaublich irre führend. Sollte er laut auflachen, oder dem Zorn in seiner Magengegend besser nachgeben? Seine Finger schlossen sich um das Papier und drohten das Bild darunter unweigerlich zu zerquetschen, was Dumbledores Konterfei unweigerlich einen eher leidenden Ausdruck verlieh.

Auf der Rückseite der selbst gebastelten Karte stand lediglich „_Vertan_".  
Wollte man ihm tatsächlich einen derben Streich spielen und seine Gutmütigkeit auf die Probe stellen? War es vielleicht Dumbledore selbst, der seine Loyalität Hogwarts' gegenüber testen wollte? Oder bedeutete das womöglich, und diese Annahme gefiel Tom am besten, dass der ehemalige Lehrer für Verwandlung zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen war und das Aufeinandertreffen der beiden am Big Ben somit zu Nichte machte?  
Aber woher sollte der Graubart eine Vermutung gehabt haben, Riddle anzutreffen? Zweifellos gab es Facetten an Albus, die der Braunäugige nur erahnen konnte und die ihn jedesmal zum Schauern brachten. Es hieß unter anderem ja, dass Albus die Möglichkeit hatte durch die Zeit zu reisen oder durch Menschen buchstäblich hindurch zu sehen. Kannte der Schulleiter die Zukunft bereits und wollte sie verhindern, ja nach seinem Belieben umschreiben? Tom hielt den Tattergreis für alles andere als naiv, zumindest was seinen gesunden Menschenverstand anbelangte. Er würde nicht einfach in der Zukunft - oder Vergangenheit - herum pfuschen, um sie passend und besser zu machen. Jeder, der nur einen Funken davon verstand, wusste, dass das Eingreifen in Zeitgeschehen furchtbare Konsequenzen haben konnte; in erster Linie eben für denjenigen, der die Finger danach ausstreckte. Dumbledore mochte also ein Gutmensch sein, aber sicherlich kein Narr, der seine eigene Existenz mit Zeitreisen riskierte.

„Zumindest würde das jedoch seinen plötzlichen Wandel erklären", murmelte Tom zu sich selbst und hielt in seinem Schritt abrupt inne. Das runzlige Gesicht taxierend, das ihm von seiner Handfläche aus entgegen blinzelte, bogen sich seine Mundwinkel missbilligt nach unten. Was oder wer auch immer vor hatte, sich mit Riddle zu treffen, war offensichtlich kein guter Umgang für ihn. Vielleicht hatte Dumbledore Angst, ihn an eine Seite oder ein Individuum zu verlieren, dem er nichts entgegensetzen konnte. Ja, vielleicht war Dumbledore einfach nur ein großer Feigling, der um jeden Preis verhindern wollte, dass Tom etwas ungemein Dummes tat, das sie alle in Gefahr brachte.  
Voldemorts Augenwinkel verengten sich abrupt, als er den Griff um das Photo prompt verstärkte bis sich das Papier erneut darunter knirschend bog: „Gellert Grindelwald"  
Es war keine Erkenntnis, eine Möglichkeit vielleicht. Aber nicht die Lösung. Nicht einmal im Entferntesten bestätigt und dennoch plausibel genug.  
„Dumbledore hatte eine Zeitung unter seinem Arm", bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige laut, während er den neuerlichen Trott durch das Zimmer wieder aufnahm und die Stirn nachdenklich runzelte."Und irgendetwas sagt mir, dass es sich dabei nicht um ein einfaches Muggleblatt handelte. Und selbst wenn…"  
Stockend, schenkte er der Ansichtskarte einen knappen Lidaufschlag: „Selbst wenn: Alle Zeitungen mussten über Grindelwalds absurde Wiederkehr berichtet haben. Nicht zuletzt, weil er auch für die einfachen Menschen seinerzeit als gefährlich gegolten hat. Die Medien zweifeln Dumbledores Stärke an. Er wird vermutet haben, dass sich Grindelwald neue Anhänger sucht und die Gerüchte über mich und die Todesser sind zumindest für den Schulleiter ein Grund, sich einzuschalten."  
Ein schwaches Lächeln breitete sich auf Toms fahlen Zügen aus, gepaart mit einem Hauch von Zufriedenheit. Albus Dumbledore, der mächtigste Magier seiner Zeit, der vor fünfzehn Jahren Gellert Grindelwald besiegt hatte, fürchtete darum, dass sich ein Boykott bilden könnte – und zwar gegen ihn. "Nun, das war nun beinahe _zu_ einfach."

Tom hätte sich selbst belogen, wenn er die Befriedigung dieses Gedanken abgestritten hätte. Zu groß war die Abneigung gegenüber Albus Dumbledore, um ihn nicht bluten sehen zu wollen. Eine Niederlage würde dem Bärtigen sicherlich nicht schaden. Andererseits hielt Voldemort nicht viel davon, sich mit anderen zusammen zu schließen. Noch dazu, wenn er dabei nur die zweite Geige spielen sollte. Zwischen Dumbledore und Grindelwald ging es im Endeffekt nur um Gerechtigkeit und Rache. Diese Thematik konnte schnell ermüdend werden, wenn man sich normalerweise darauf konzentrierte, die Welt besser machen zu wollen.  
Fürs Erste wollte und würde sich Tom also heraus halten, den Neutralen miemen und von der Ferne aus zusehen, wie die beiden alten Kontrahenten aufeinander reagierten und sollten sich die Wolken derart verdichten, wie er es sich in seiner Vorstellung gerade ausmalte konnte er immer noch spontan entscheiden auf eine Seite zu springen: oder, und das gefiel ihm so gut, dass er leise und kühl lachte, einfach das Zepter an sich reißen wenn sich Grindelwald und Dumbledore gegenseitig die Köpfe eingeschlagen haben. Auf den ersten Blick würde er Dumbledores Mann sein, war ihm der Lehrerposten, den er durch falsche Annahmen verlieren konnte, nämlich zu kostbar. Sobald sich aber eine Auseinandersetzung anbahnte, würde er eingreifen – mit seinen eigenen Leuten. Und dieser Eingriff wollte durchdacht und geplant sein.  
Dabei war es jedoch wichtig und unumgänglich zuerst die Parteien kennen zu lernen – was waren ihre Ziele und was hatten sie vor? Spionage war nicht unbedingt Riddles Stärke, aber mit etwas Geschick kam er sicher an die Informationen, die er benötigte.  
Bis dahin hieß es: _Abwarten und die Finger still halten_. Handelte es sich bei dem anonymen Schreiberling wirklich um den berüchtigten und tot geglaubten Gellert Grindelwald und war er, Tom, tatsächlich so interessant für ihn, würde er von selbst auf ihn zurück kommen. Bis dahin hatte der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Zeit genug, sich mehr mit Albus zu beschäftigen.  
Denn die eigentliche Frage war: _Wer war Albus Dumbledore_?

Tom trat an sein Bett und zog die Schublade des Nachtkästchens hervor, um das inzwischen recht in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Foto hinein gleiten zu lassen. Dass er sich inmitten eines persönlichen Konflikts zweier Wahnsinniger befand, war ihm noch nicht ganz klar, das Wissen über die Ursachen des damaligen Krieges fehlte ihm und bis auf den offiziellen Hergang, den man im Tagespropheten verfolgen konnte, waren ihm Dumbledores und Grindelwalds Vergangenheiten nahezu schleierhaft. Mit einem Blick auf den tickenden Wecker und die Mittagsstunde, die darauf angezeigt wurde, machte er auf den Fersen kehrt, räkelte sich leicht und bewegte sich durch das Zimmer in Richtung Tür, die er in einer fließenden Bewegung öffnete.  
Der hoch Gewachsene stockte dabei jäh und überrascht, als ihm das freundliche Gesicht Evangelias entgegen blinzelte, die sich wohl nicht ganz sicher war, ob sie klopfen sollte, oder nicht. Ihre Wangen erröteten leicht unter dem misstrauischen Lidaufschlag des Schwarzmagiers, der sich zu aller erst die Frage stellte, wie lange sie hier schon mit sich haderte, wo er nicht zuletzt eine ganze Weile mit sich selbst gesprochen hatte. Hatte sie etwas bemerkt? Dem Glanz ihrer Augen zu urteilen, eher nicht. Sie lächelte nervös, und wich einen ungeschickt halben Schritt vor ihm zurück: „Entschuldige"  
Ihre Worte waren nicht mehr als ein Hauch, begleitet von peinlicher Berührung, wie einem Hauch spürbarem Scham.  
„Ich … du warst plötzlich weg und ich wollte mich nur erkundigen, wie es dir geht." Selbst für sie war die Aussage mehr als naiv, worauf hin Riddle ruhig den Kopf schüttelte und die Zimmertüre hinter sich ins Schloss zog. Tom legte ihr in der selben Regung einen Arm um die Schulter, damit er sie mit sich und bedacht von seiner Unterkunft weg führen konnte. „Hättest du Lust, mit mir nach London zu kommen? Ein wenig bummeln und einkaufen?"  
Die Blondine zwinkerte irritiert in Richtung ihres Begleiters, sichtlich übermannt von der absonderlichen und unerwarteten Nähe, die er ihr mehr oder weniger galant zu Teil werden ließ. „Wann?", antwortete Eva deshalb eher automatisch. Voldemort grinste. Es war kein ehrliches oder vertrauenserweckendes Grinsen, vielmehr pure Bosheit, die zwischen den Schatten der Kerker verblasste.  
„In absehbarer Zeit."


	9. DER ERSTE TAG I

**DISCLAIMER** Die Figuren gehören selbstverständlich nicht mir,  
sondern J.K. Ich will mit dieser FF kein Geld verdienen, würde mich aber über Kommentare  
freuen. Fragen beantworte ich über meine Email gerne.

**KAPITEL 8: DER ERSTE TAG I**

Die Tage zogen dahin und Toms Annahme, Grindelwald würde sich alsbald wieder melden, fehlte jegliche Bestätigung. Weil es für Riddle die einzig logische Erklärung gewesen war, dass hinter jenen anonymen Briefen Gellert stecken musste, war er umso enttäuschter, als auf den letzten Brief kein weiterer mehr folgte. Ob der einstmals so mächtige Schwarzmagier neuerlich auf der Flucht war und sich zu verstecken hatte? Oder ob es letzten Endes doch nur ein dummer Streich von irgendeinem Idioten gewesen war, er ihn provozieren und ihm seine kostbare Zeit stehlen wollte? Vielleicht handelte es sich ja doch um Dumbledore selbst, dessen inneres Kind testen wollte, wie weit seine – Toms – Geduld in diesem Spielchen reichte, bevor er ihm irgendeinen Humbug nachweisen und ihn endlich kehrtwendend nach Azkaban verfrachten konnte. Wie es auch sein mochte: er konnte es nicht wirklich leiden, wenn man ihm zum Narren hielt.  
Aus August wurde schließlich September und im Hochland war der nahende Herbst bereits am kalten Wind und den vereinzelten Regenschauern deutlich zu spüren. Ehe sich Tom versah, wurden den Lehrern ihre Stundenpläne entgegen gereicht, damit sie sich auf den nahenden Unterricht vorbereiten konnten - und schließlich war der Abend des ersten Schultages da. Er hatte dem Festmahl insgeheim ein wenig entgegen gefiebert; nicht nur, weil er seine zukünftigen Studenten das erste Mal im gemeinsamen Kreis treffen würde, die ganze Tradition der Häuserverteilung war seiner Meinung nach eines der spannendsten Ereignisse, die Hogwarts zu bieten hatte.

Inzwischen war Montag. Geschlafen hatte der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste die letzte Nacht kaum, war das Essen am Vorabend viel zu üppig und die Aufregung einfach zu groß gewesen. So war der hoch Gewachsene schon mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen aufgestanden, hatte sich zu Recht gemacht und war noch einmal alle Unterrichtsutensilien für die nahende Woche durch gegangen; wobei es ihm immer noch schwer fiel zu begreifen, dass er inzwischen nicht mehr Schüler oder Absolvent von Hogwarts, sondern ein Lehrkörper war. Die Vorfreude steigerte sich gerade ins unermessliche und hellte seine sonst so stoischen und unbewegten Züge merklich auf; er war sich sicher, dass sein Unterricht ein voller Erfolg werden würde. Nicht zuletzt, da ein Teil von ihm es nach wie vor als seine Bestimmung ansah, nicht nur zu lernen sondern auch sein breit gefächertes Wissen zu _lehren_. Dabei entging Riddle freilich nicht die Möglichkeit, sich eigene Anhänger und Mitläufer heran zu züchten und die Kinder so zu biegen, wie er sie brauchte.  
Gegen sieben Uhr raffte er seinen abgenutzten Lederranzen zusammen und verließ, denselben unter seinem Arm geklemmt, den Kerkerbereich. Zwar war Riddle nicht unbedingt nach einem Frühstück, fühlte er sich immer noch zum bersten voll, redete er sich aber erfolgreich ein, dass eine Tasse Tee vor dem Unterricht nicht schaden würde. Das Schloss war gerade erst daran, den nahenden Tag zu grüßen, so ruhig war es in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung, als Tom die Stiegen zur Eingangshalle erklomm und gemächlich die Portale der Großen Halle ansteuerte, die ausgreifend und einladend die Arme nach ihm ausbreitete. Oh ja, es war in der Tat befriedigend wieder _zu Hause_ zu sein; nun mehr denn je.

Tatsächlich waren die Tische der Häuser und auch das Lehrerpodium bereits mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten vollgestopft. Angefangen von einfachen Brötchen, hinweg über dampfende Pfannen mit Spiegelei, Würstchen und Speck. Bei dem Geruch drehte sich dem Schwarzäugigen unweigerlich der Magen um. Er war gestandener Engländer, die Frühstückskultur konnte und wollte er aber nach wie vor nicht mit seinen Landesgenossen teilen. Als er die Haustische passierte, erinnerte er sich unweigerlich an das einfache Gedeck in Deutschland zurück, das aus ein paar Scheiben Brot und Konfitüre bestand, dazu ein Teller mit kalter Wurst. Oder die Hausmannskost der Türken, ihr türkischer Honig und dieser ungeheure schmackhafte schwarze Tee, dessen Tein selbst die Toten wieder auferstehen lassen konnte. Zweifellos zählten Engländer zu den kulinarischen Nichtskönnern, im Vergleich zur restlichen Welt und machten sich gewiss dadurch weder einen Ruf, noch ein Namen.  
Das Podest war leer, genauso wie der gesamte Saal. Über Riddles Kopf kämpfte sich die Morgensonne aus der Wolkendecke hervor und das Treiben, das bald folgen würde, konnte man sich höchstens erst vorstellen.

Der Schwarzhaarige schlenderte zu seinem inzwischen angestammten Platz, wo er sich auf den breiten Stuhl sinken ließ und automatisch nach dem heißen Wasser griff, das in seiner Reichweite abgestellt worden war. Er angelte sich in der selben Regung einen Teebeutel, verfolgte mit müder Konzentration den Aufguss und kam kaum umhin ein triumphates Lächeln zu verbergen, das sich mit jeder Sekunde tiefer in seine Mundwinkel grub, als sein Bewusstsein endlich erkannte, worauf sich _Dumbledore_ mit ihm eingelassen hat. Tom hatte nie daran gezweifelt, dass es etwas erfüllenderes für ihn gab, als den Beruf des Lehrers. Auf welche Weise er seinen Traum schlussendlich verwirklichte, blieb immerhin seine freie Entscheidung. Und weil er gerne den leichten Weg wählte und dieser nun einmal aus Hogwarts bestand, konnte er guten Gewissens behaupten für den Augenblick das erreicht zu haben, was er wollte.  
Natürlich gab es noch jene dunkle Seite, die ihn nach wie vor in den Bann zog, seinen Intellekt forderte und ihn einfach nicht los lassen würde. Unsterblichkeit war da ein weitläufiger Begriff. Mit Unsterblichkeit hatte er bereits gespielt, als er selbst noch Schüler dieses Instituts gewesen ist – und seine Experimente waren zuweilen mehr als erfolgreich. Riddle befand sich momentan auf einem Niveau, dem kaum ein anderer Magier, der sich mit den schwarzen Künsten befasste, das Wasser reichen konnte. Er riskierte alles, weil er nicht das Gefühl hatte etwas durch Konsequenzen verlieren zu können. Und die Konsequenzen, gerade jene, waren ihm mehr als bewusst. So konfrontierten ihn Bücher bereits auf ihren Titelseiten mit abstoßenden Bildern, warnten ihn mit sich bewegenden Karikaturen. Doch Tom tat gut daran, sie geflissentlich zu ignorieren. Denn er war genau dieses kümmerliche eine Prozent Anteil an purem Glück, das die Prozeduren überstand: jedes Mal.

_Der Teebeutel musste raus, sonst wird der Tee am Ende noch zu bitter schmecken_, riss ihn der nebensächliche Gedanke dann plötzlich aus seinen Erinnerungen. So griff er nach dem Löffel, um das Säckchen voller getrockneter Blüten mit einer geschickten Drehung um das Löffelbett zu wickeln und auf der Untertasse abzulegen. Er verzichtete zwar auf den Zucker, angelte sich jedoch die in einer kleinen Karaffe aufgefüllte Milch, damit sich die Tasse bis zum Rand füllte und das Gesöff gleichzeitig etwas kühlte. Tom liebte englischen Tee mit Milch und konnten die Briten schon nicht kochen, so wussten sie, was einen guten Earl Grey ausmachte – nämlich die Abstimmung der Zutaten und ein Schuss weißen Goldes. Zucker verdarb den Geschmack der Kräuter, die Milch streckte die Wirkung des Geschmacks. Es war wie beim Tränke brauen, obgleich der Vergleich weit hergeholt war, so wurde ein Tee in seinem Endstadium gebraut, wenn man das heiße Wasser über das Kräuterbündel goss.  
Riddle holte schwach Luft und bließ über den Rand seiner Tasse die Wärme hinweg. Wirklich hungern tat ihn nach dem Vorabend nicht, weshalb er von einem weiteren Zugreifen auf die Leckereien absah und sich indes den aktuellen Tagespropheten angelte, ohne die Artikel wirklich eingehend zu studieren. Nach wie vor der Stille ausgesetzt, lehnte sich Tom nach einer Weile in seinem Stuhl zurück und ließ den Blick schweifen. Wie es wohl sein mochte, als Schulleiter auf seine Schülerschar herab zu blicken? Unparteiisch Gerechtigkeit walten zu lassen und den allgemeinen Alltag zu bestimmen? Vielleicht war es noch ein wenig zu früh für die Annahme, aber Riddle konnte sich durchaus damit anfreunden, sich selbst in unbestimmter Zukunft als Leiter Hogwarts' zu bezeichnen. Obgleich ihn der saure Beigeschmack erreichte, dass Dumbledore wohl nicht so schnell den Platz räumen würde.  
Jedenfalls nicht freiwillig.

Vorsichtig und mit spitzen Lippen am Rand seiner Tasse nippend, blinzelte er in Richtung Portal, als seine Ohren herannahende Schritte vernahmen. Die ersten Schüler älteren Jahrgangs fanden sich gemächlich ein und steuerten ihre Haustische an. Es war eine Gruppe Ravenclaw und Tom war weniger von ihrem Ehrgeiz überrascht, in einer deutlich früheren Zeit vor dem eigentlichen Frühstück den Saal aufzusuchen. Sie galten schon immer als wissbegierig und konsequent - und Zeit war bekanntlich Geld. Im Fall eines Studenten war Zeit ein wichtiger Bestandteil zur Aufnahme seines Wissen und je mehr man davon hatte, umso besser.  
Das Grüppchen linste einen Sekundenbruchteil verstohlen in seine Richtung, einer flüsterte einem anderen etwas entgegen, dann nickten sie Tom zu. Er erwiderte die Geste knapp. Was er nicht vergessen durfte war, dass er hier als Neuer galt und keiner bisweilen einen Vorgeschmack auf seine Art des Unterrichts erhalten durfte. Nach Albus' Einweihungsgespräch in den Schulalltag, war sein Vorgänger jedenfalls alles andere als kompetent gewesen. Das war nichts ungewöhnliches, wie der Schwarzhaarige fand. Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste erforderte nicht nur Basiswissen über diverse Monster und Eigenarten ihrer Welt, sondern ebenfalls weitreichende Erfahrung im Umgang mit den Kreaturen und Flüchen - ein Studium der Sinne sozusagen, wo kaum ein Ende in Sicht war. Die meisten nahmen das zu leicht, hatten kein Interesse am Reisen und holten ihre notwendigen Lektionen aus diversen Büchern.  
Tom war der Ansicht, dass es allemal besser war, selbst ein Buch zu schreiben, bevor er aus einem lehren würde, dessen Inhalt überhaupt nicht oder nur sehr grob auf seinen Unterricht zugeschnitten war und Schülern daher lediglich Mumpitz, aber kein Wissen übermittelte.  
Weitere Schüler betraten die Große Halle, viele wirkten weniger ausgeruht als die Ravenclaws zuvor. Erinnerte sich Riddle an seine eigene Schulzeit zurück, so wusste er auch genau warum: Nach dem Bankett hatte man viel damit zu tun, sich wiederzusehen, Neuigkeiten auszutauschen und zu plaudern und obgleich er eher ein ruhiger Geselle war, so hielten ihn eben solche Redewallungen selbst ständig davon ab, ausreichend Schlaf zu finden. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich in ein schwaches Grinsen.

Mittlerweile schlug die Turmuhr zur vollen Stunde. Mit diesem Signal fühlten sich offenbar weitere Schlossbewohner dazu aufgefordert, den Tag zu beginnen. In den nächsten Minuten beobachtete Tom einige andere Lehrkräfte, die ihn nur spärlich beachteten und sich stattdessen konzentrierter als notwendig ihrem eigenen Frühstück widmeten. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, kam aber nicht umhin zu glauben, dass der ein oder andere seiner Kollegen einen falschen Eindruck von ihm hatte. Möglich war auch, dass sie einem Gespräch mit ihm auswichen, weil sie ihn einfach zu wenig kannten oder es eigenartig fanden, dass es gerade ein ehemaliger Schüler sein musste, der nun mit ihnen denierte.  
„Guten Morgen!" hallte es dann unglaublich laut an seiner Seite, dass Tom unweigerlich bei der schrillen Tonart in seinem Nacken zusammen zuckte und flüchtig die Augen schloss, ehe er recht besitzergreifend und flüchtig von Hinten zum Gruß umarmt wurde. Evangelia sank grazil auf ihren Platz neben Tom und schenkte ihm ein Grinsen, das einem kleinen Kind zu seinem Geburtstag alle Ehre gemacht hätte.  
„Und? Aufgeregt? Ging mir genauso an meinem ersten Schultag, kaum zu glauben, dass es schon wieder so lang her sein soll. Aber man gewöhnt sich dran."  
Noch bevor die Blondine weitersprechen konnte, erhob Riddle stoppend die Hand, was die Blondine augenblicklich zum Verstummen zwang. Er schenkte ihr ein müdes Lächeln und gönnte sich in seiner Künstlerpause einen Schluck Tee, ehe er sich dazu entschied ihr zu antworten.  
„Es scheint mir, als wärst du um einiges aufgeregter als ich. Du sprudelst wie ein Wasserfall. Wo kommst du überhaupt her?" Sie errötete leicht, kaute einen Augenblick auf ihrer Unterlippe und deutete dann nach hinten. „Aus dem Kaminzimmer. Ich war dort letzte Nacht eingeschlafen."  
„Verstehe."

Sein Stuhl ratterte über den steinernen Boden. Riddle erhob sich gemächlich und ergriff seine Tasche, die er schulterte. Einige der Schüler beobachteten sein Tun neugierig, schließlich war für sie ein Fremder der am Vorabend nur kurz von Dumbledore vorgestellt worden war. Aber gerade das machte dieses Spiel so wahnsinnig interessant. „Wir sehen uns heute Mittag."  
Ein Croissant im Mund, blinzelte die Lehrerin für Verwandlung zu ihm empor. „Du gehst schon?"  
„Ja, ich muss noch etwas vorbereiten."  
Ohne sich weiter aufhalten zu lassen, ließ er den Frühstückstisch, die Große Halle und die aufkommenden Schülerscharen hinter sich zurück. Seine Füße trugen ihn selbstsicher in den dritten Stock, an Portraits und Ritterrüstungen vorbei geradewegs in Richtung seines Klassenzimmers. Der Raum war natürlich leer, als er ihn betrat, weshalb er seine Taschenuhr aus seiner Hosentasche angelte und einen prüfenden Blick auf die verbliebende Zeit warf: eine halbe Stunde war gut und würde genügen. Das Schicksal machte es ihm nicht leicht, hatte er in den ersten zwei Stunden eine sechste Klasse gemischt mit Gryffindor und Slytherin; eine Kombination die seinerzeit schon eine recht explosive Mischung gewesen war. Es gab kaum Personen, die sich in Tugend und Moral mehr unterschieden, als eben jene Häuser - und das war faszinierend wie nervig zugleich, weil Tom eigentlich nicht an Rivalitäten dachte. Was spielte der Charakter schon für eine Rolle? Ein Charakter beeinflusste nicht zwangsläufig Neigungen und Wertvorstellungen. Manchmal vergaß man das auf der Stufe eines Schülers allerdings.

Nun, Tom wollte alles daran setzen, Team zu bilden die miteinander vorgehen mussten damit sie etwas erreichen konnten. Bei ihm würde es keine Häuserrivalitäten mehr geben.


	10. DER ERSTE TAG II

**DISCLAIMER** Die Figuren gehören selbstverständlich nicht mir,  
sondern J.K. Ich will mit dieser FF kein Geld verdienen, würde mich aber über Kommentare  
freuen. Fragen beantworte ich über meine Email gerne.

**KAPITEL 9: DER ERSTE TAG II**

Tom hatte die Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte aufgestützt und die langen Finger ineinander gefaltet, während er äußerlich ruhig und gelassen mit abwesendem Blick die hohen Portale des Klassenraums beobachtete. Das Bild, das er bot, musste für Neuankömmlinge ungemein ungewohnt und seltsam wirken. Nicht zuletzt, weil Riddles Körperhaltung den Anschein von Ungeduld erwecken konnte. Vor dem Klassenzimmer begannen Schülergruppen auf und ab zu laufen und als er auf seine Meute wartete, wanderte sein braunes Augenmerk gemächlich durch den Raum, die Seiten entlang und die Wände empor, bis er unweigerlich nachdenklich an der Decke innehielt.  
Sie sah leer aus, leer und kühl und relativ unspektakulär. Vielleicht würde ihm dazu noch eine passendere Gestaltung einfallen. Überhaupt hatte er sich mit der Restauration des Zimmers alle Mühe gegeben: Entlang der Fensterreihe waren Kommoden aufgestellt worden, darauf hatte er einige seiner persönlichen Habseligkeiten als Anschauungs- und Unterrichtsobjekte platziert. Unter anderem mystisch wirkende Objekte, die man mit kleinen Pyramiden, Kristallkugeln und Steinen assoziieren konnte, deren Inhalt aber ein ganz anderer war und nicht selten sogar bei unbedachter Handhabe zum sofortigen Tod führte.  
Hinter dem Lehrerpult stand ein verhangener Spiegel nahe der Treppen, die zu seinem Büro wiesen und unter dem Treppenabsatz ratterte unentwegt etwas in einer großen Kiste, was Tom gekonnt ignorierte. An Material fehlte es ihm nicht, genauso wenig an Erfahrungswerten und Geschichten. Er hatte die ganze Welt gesehen, bereist, Kulturen erforscht und Notizen gemacht. Ab und an war der Abenteurer in ihm erwacht, dass er sich auf die Suche nach verschwundenen Artefakten begab. Zwar hatte er nur wenige davon tatsächlich entdeckt, erinnerte er sich aber immer wieder gerne daran zurück. Sein Leben bestand aus Freiheit und diesen Eindruck würde er mit ihnen teilen, mit ihnen allen. Nichts war in ihrer Zeit wichtiger wie eine handvoll Freiheit.

Riddle wurde durch ein schwaches Räuspern aus seinen Gedankengängen gerissen und blinzelte jäh wenigen Lehrlingen entgegen, die ihn neugierig, doch gleichzeitig respektvoll vom Türrahmen aus musterten. Er wirkte einen Atemzug lang irritiert, ehe er zu seiner gewohnten Fassung zurück fand, ein schmallippiges Lächeln auf seine harten Züge zauberte und sich galant aus seiner sitzenden Position erhob: „Guten Morgen", begrüßte er die Gryffindors leise, aber mit fester Stimme. „Wie ich sehe haben Sie mich gefunden, das ist schön. Bitte setzen Sie sich, sobald Ihre Mitschüler eingetroffen sind, werden wir mit dem Unterricht beginnen."  
Es war ihm kein fremdes Gefühl, derart erwartungsvoll angestarrt zu werden - und er mochte es. Er mochte es, wenn man zu ihm aufsah und ihn sich als Vorbild nahm; ganz gleich welche Rolle dieses _Vorbild_ auch haben mochte. Stimmen wurden vor dem Klassenzimmer laut, wobei die Gryffindors damit beschäftigt waren Platz zu nehmen und Pergament, wie Federkiele aus ihren Schultaschen zu kramen.  
„Wunderbar, damit sind wir komplett", schaltete sich Riddle ein und brachte das allgemeine Gemurmel damit abrupt zum erliegen. Die Portale glitten langsam zurück ins Schloss und die Fackeln an den Wänden flammten auf, um die Räumlichkeit besser zu belichten. Tom kam um sein Pult herum, um sich rücklings an dessen Kante zu lehnen und die Schülerschar vor sich einen Atemzug lang einfach nur ebenso neugierig zu mustern, wie er gemustert wurde. Einige Gesichter wirkten ihm vertraut, andere waren ihm völlig fremd; ihre Haltung war jedoch stets die Selbe und schrie buchstäblich nach Aufklärung, nach des Rätsels Lösung - nach seinem Namen.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen allen einen guten Morgen. Ich hoffe, Sie haben den gestrigen Abend wohlbehalten überstanden und sind ausgeruht, denn ab heute beginnen Ihre allgemeinen Prüfungsvorbereitungen für die im nächsten Schuljahr anstehenden UTZs.  
Bevor ich Ihnen einen Einblick in unseren bevorstehenden Jahresstoff gebe, möchte ich mich Ihnen kurz vorstellen: Mein Name ist Tom Riddle", mit dem Daumen wies der hoch Gewachsene hinter sich an die Tafel, wo sein Gesprochenes in einer schön geschwungenen Schrift von einem Stück Kreide nachgezogen wurde. „Das letzte Mal, als ich hier an Hogwarts war, war ich Schüler wie Sie. Seitdem befasse ich mich mit der Thematik rund um die Dunklen Künste, deren Kreaturen und die damit verbundenen Verteidigungsmaßnahmen. Ich denke, Bücher werden in meinem Unterricht überflüssig sein, weshalb ich Sie bitten möchte, sich an meine Richtlinien zu halten. Ich werde mit ihnen alle relevanten Prüfungsthemen durchgehen und Ihnen meine Eindrücke vermitteln. Das Buch würde uns dabei nur behindern.  
Außerdem ist mir Praxis sehr wichtig. Wir werden einige Zauber anwenden, soweit es uns möglich ist und uns in einfachen Duellen versuchen."  
Es wurde still, als Riddle eine Künstlerpause einlegte. Er hätte erste Meldungen erwartet, wurde aber enttäuscht. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er der Neue in dieser Zusammenkunft war, vielleicht wagte es auch einfach niemand, ihn zu unterbrechen. So harrte Tom noch einen Sekundenbruchteil aus und ergänzte dann: „Aber bevor wir überhaupt mit irgendetwas beginnen können, wäre es vielleicht ratsam Ihre Anwesenheit zu überprüfen" Und mehr zu sich murmelnd, als der Klasse seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, griff Riddle rücklings nach einem Stück Pergament, das die Klassenliste darstellte; er überflog es kurz und hob die Schultern. „Ich will Sie und mich nicht lange damit aufhalten. Deshalb erspare ich es mir, wie in der ersten Klasse Ihre Namen vorzulesen, wenn irgendjemand fehlt, teilen Sie es mir bitte direkt vor der Stunde mit, damit ich denjenigen eintragen kann."

Die Liste wanderte unbeachtet zurück auf ihren vorherigen Platz, dann zwinkerte der Schwarzhaarige unweigerlich, ein schwaches, aber freundliches Lächeln auf den Lippen, das seine Augen irgendwie nicht gänzlich erreichen wollte. „Soweit ich Ihren Unterlagen bisher entnehmen konnte, haben Sie als letztes Thema die rechtlichen Maßnahmen behandelt, die ergriffen werden, wenn Sie schwarze Magie in der Öffentlichkeit anwenden, beziehungsweise, welche Vorteile Sie vom Ministerium erhalten, wenn Sie Opfer schwarz-magischer Flüche oder Übergriffe werden." Aus manchen Winkeln folgte ein zurückhaltendes Nicken, wodurch das Lächeln auf Riddles Zügen breiter wurde. „Ich sehe schon. Sie wurden einwandfrei in diese Richtung aufgeklärt."  
Damit stieß er sich vom Lehrerpult ab. Während dieser abrupten Bewegung erlosch das Licht, die dicken Vorhänge zogen sich in einem raschelnden Geräusch hecktisch zu und der Raum verfiel abrupter Dunkelheit.  
Irritation machte sich breit, welche Tom nutzte, um seinen Zauberstab zu zücken und auf die Wand zu richten, wo die Tafel angebracht worden war. Mit einem lautlosen Schlenker in ihre Richtung, breitete sie sich aus und wuchs mit Hilfe eines gemurmelten „Engorgio" zu ihrer doppelten Größe an, bis sie das meiste der Fläche bedeckte. Gleichzeitig legte Tom, der sich in eine hintere Eckes des Raumes zurück gezogen und sich von seinen Schützlingen entfernt hatte, seinen Zeigefinger auf einen altmodisch wirkenden Projektor, der unter dem gedrückten Befehl knatternd ansprang und sofort ein grelles, weißes Licht reflektierte.

„Sie werden jetzt gleich einen von mir angefertigten Kurzfilm sehen. Damit werde ich Sie in der heutigen Doppelstunde fordern. Ich möchte, dass Sie mir zeigen, was Sie in den letzten fünf Jahren in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gelernt haben. Dieser Film ist eine Art von manipulierter Animation. Sie werden einer nach dem anderen in verschiedene Situationen gebracht, die Sie mit Ihren bisherigen Kenntnissen lösen müssen. Bei jeder richtigen Lösung kommen Sie eine Ebene weiter. Für jede korrekte Antwort erhält ihr Haus zehn Punkte." Gryffindors wie Slytherins stierten ihn ungläubig an. Seine Idee war außergewöhnlich, das gestand sich Tom ein. Aber welcher Lehrer konnte schon von sich behaupten, seine Klasse an einem imaginären Abenteuer teilhaben zu lassen? Riddle hatte lange überlegt, ob er lieber einen klassischen Unterricht halten sollte; entschied sich jedoch schon früh dagegen weil es ihm wichtig war, Eindruck zu schinden. Er wollte genau da anknüpfen, wo er als Schüler aufgehört hatte und das war und blieb eben seine Beliebtheit.  
Was die Schüler nicht wussten war, dass der Film aus bestimmten Gedankenstreifen und Erinnerungen bestand, die er aus seinem Denkarium aussortiert und mit einem Zauber verbunden hatte. Die Filmrolle war also ähnlich einem Einblick in ein solches Denkarium präpariert worden, was bedeutete, dass sie alle unmittelbar in das Geschehen eintauchen würden. Der Vorteil an dieser Übungsmethode war, dass die Verletzungsgefahr relativ gering blieb.  
„Ich möchte Sie bitten, aufzustehen und sich im Klassenzimmer zu verteilen."  
Noch während der Lehrer seine Anweisungen gab, taten die Schulbänke ihr Übriges und ruckelten etwas ungelenk von ihren angestammten Plätzen weg in Richtung Wände, sodass sich eine freie und geräumige Fläche im Kreis der Räumlichkeiten auftat.

Tom schaffte es nicht, die Mitglieder der Häuser zusammen zu halten. Gryffindors wie Slytherins teilten sich ihre eigene Raumhälfte, die Zauberstäbe bereit, wenngleich nicht überzeugt von dem, was auf sie zukommen würde. Skepsis lag in der Luft, gepaart mit Neugierde und einem Hauch von Angst. Tom liebte die Angst, sie ließ Menschen törichte Dinge tun.  
„Ich erkläre Ihnen noch einmal die Regeln: Sie können unabhängig Ihrer Klassenkameraden auf die Szenen, die ich Ihnen vorspiele reagieren. Bei einer richtigen Antwort erhalten Sie für Ihr Haus zehn Punkte. Bei jeder falschen Antwort kommen Sie nicht weiter. Das Ziel ist es lediglich, alle Aufgaben zu lösen." Damit lehnte er sich über den Projektor, startete er den Film und genoss es wie die gesamte Klasse den Atem anhielt. Allmählich begriff auch der letzte, dass dieser Unterricht anders werden würde, als jener den sie kannten und gewohnt waren. Er würde spannender werden, grotesker und der ein oder andere ahnte sicher auch, dass Gefahr bei Professor Riddle eine große Rolle spielte; gerade die Mädchen wirkten unsicher, wobei man jedem Knaben ansehen konnte, wie gerne er sich offenbar mit einem Grindeloh anlegen und prügeln wollte.  
Die Leinwand flimmerte und das Gerät begann schließlich damit, das erste Bild zu projizieren. Ein Eindruck tat sich auf, doch noch bevor man ausmachen konnte, worum es sich handelte, schien der Moment die Realität und alle in ihr befindlichen Menschen zu verschlucken, dass man im nächsten Sekundenbruchteil glaubte, direkt Teil des Geschehens zu sein.  
Tom hatte die Arme ruhig vor der Brust verschränkt, maß zuerst die Erinnerung, dann seine Schüler, die die Luft, einer wieder andere, scharf zwischen den Zähnen einsogen.

„Achten Sie auf Ihre Umgebung und lassen Sie sich nicht in die Irre führen. Seien Sie jetzt bereit."  
Und tatsächlich, etwas bewegte sich. Sie bewegten sich und gingen einen schmalen Gang entlang, der so dunkel war, dass sie die Hand vor Augen nicht erkennen konnten. Noch bevor das eigentliche Verständnis da war, murmelte einer aus den Reihen der Gryffindors ein leises und intuitives „Lumos" und war sichtlich erstaunt darüber, dass sich vor seinen Augen ein Lichtlein erhob, das die Umgebung dankend erhellte. „Sehr schön, zehn Punkte für Gryffindor", lobte Tom den blonden Jungen, der es nicht wagte, die Aufmerksamkeit vom Geschehen abzuwenden, jedoch ein breites und töricht stolzes Grinsen im Gesicht trug.  
Die Klasse folgte dem Gang aus der Sicht des Abenteurers. Erst jetzt konnten sie durch die Lichtquelle erkennen, wo genau sie sich eigentlichen befanden und dass die Wände aus schweren Steinblöcken bestanden, feucht und schimmlig waren. Das einzige, was fehlte war der beißende Geruch, an den sich Tom selbstverständlich sehr genau zu erinnern wusste, wo er selbst dieses Gebirge erkundet hatte.  
Ein kratzendes Geräusch ließ die Köpfe aufmerksam nach oben schnellen, ihre Blicke konzentrierten sich auf das Ende des Ganges, wo hinter der Ecke eine Hand hervor lugte, die mit einladender Bewegung kenntlich machte, den richtigen Weg zu wissen. Das Bild stockte kurz und trat dann darauf zu, bis sich eine Slytherin annähernd hysterisch einschaltete: „Stopp!"  
Die Regung gefror: „Nicht folgen! Das ist ein Hinkepank. Wenn wir ihm nachlaufen, dann führt er uns vielleicht zum Ausgang, aber mit Sicherheit auch irgendwo hin, wo wir nicht mehr zurückfinden! Wir sollten nach links gehen…"  
So geschah es: die Erinnerung verschwamm für einen Lidschlag, wandte sich dann entgegen gesetzt des einbeinigen Dämons und folgte ein paar Stufen hinab in einen weiteren Schacht.

„Zehn Punkte für Slytherin", unterbrach Tom die faszinierende Stille, die mittlerweile über der ungemein konzentrierten Klasse lag. Sie erkannten beinahe alle Fallen, die er ihnen gestellt hatte. Eine Schülerin konnte sogar einen Dementor vertreiben, obwohl ihr Patronus an und für sich nicht wirklich ausgebildet war. Für diese Leistung erhielt die Gryffindor zwanzig Punkte für ihr Haus, bewunderte er doch die Fertigkeit des jungen Mädchens für einen Zauber, der weit über ihrem Kenntnisstand lag.  
Als sich die Vorhänge durch eine knappe Geste seiner Hand beiseite schoben und dem Tageslicht Einlass gebot, war Tom mehr als nur zufrieden mit seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde. „Sie haben sich sehr gut geschlagen, ich bin beeindruckt", gab er mit einer seichten Verbeugung zu, die Arme auf dem Rücken verschränkt - vereinzelt folgte kurzer Beifall, den er in sich aufsog wie ein Schwamm das Wasser. „Trotzdem müssen Sie mir verzeihen, dass ich als Lehrer Noten zu machen habe und davon mindestens zwei auf schriftliche Art und Weise abgefragt werden müssen. Da Sie in jeglicher Hinsicht mit dem Stoff vertraut sind, schlage ich Ihnen vor, über das heute Erlebte einen Aufsatz bis zur nächsten Stunde anzufertigen, wo Sie mir die einzelnen Zauber und Besonderheiten noch einmal erläutern. Das wird dann einen Teil Ihrer Benotung ausmachen. Damit sind Sie für heute entlassen."

Taschen wurden gepackt, das Gemurmel stieg an. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Unterrichten so einfach sein konnte? Natürlich war es unmöglich, diese Methode bei den Erstklässlern anzuwenden, doch wollte er die Älteren gerne öfters in Erstaunen versetzen, denn das war ihm zweifellos gelungen und an Erinnerungen dieser Art mangelte es ihm garantiert nicht.


	11. DER ERSTE TAG III

**DISCLAIMER** Die Figuren gehören selbstverständlich nicht mir,  
sondern J.K. Ich will mit dieser FF kein Geld verdienen, würde mich aber über Kommentare  
freuen. Fragen beantworte ich über meine Email gerne.

**KAPITEL 10: DER ERSTE TAG III**

.& Irgendwo in meinem Geiste, eine dunkle Kammer ist  
Gut verschlossen und gehütet, von niemandem vermisst  
Eis und Schnee in dieser Kammer, toben mit dem Wintersturm  
Kein Licht und auch kein Feuer erhellen dort den dunklen Turm.

{Saltatio Mortis .x Irgendwo in meinem Geiste}

Seine Augen taten ihm im Kerzenschein weh, das Lesen war anstrengend geworden und doch blätterte Tom tapfer die Buchseite um, um sein stures Vorhaben die Lektüre zu beenden, fortzusetzen. Die Schulsachen waren beiseite gelegt worden und stapelten sich auf dem ausgreifenden Schreibtisch randlings, abseits und irgendwie verloren. Um ihn herum herrschte, milde ausgedrückt, Chaos. Ein Wahn aus Pergament, ein offenes Tintenfass in welchem eine schwarze Schreibefeder ruhte und Bücher um Bücher, aufeinandergelegt, aufgebaut wie ein Schutzwall, oder eine Mauer.  
Nahe seinem Ellenbogen glitzerte das metalerne Gehäuse einer Spritze, deren Inhalt schwarz und unberührt schien, und wonach Riddle augenblicklich griff, sie eine geraume Weile in seiner Hand hielt und sich letztlich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte, dass das Holz unter seinem Gewicht zu knirschen begann. Ein schwaches Seufzen entrang sich seiner rauen Lippen und sich schließlich räkelnd, kam er nicht umhin, sich unter der Lesebrille die Augenlider mit den freien Fingern zu reiben.  
Es war noch nicht spät, aber der vergangene Tag war ungemein anstrengend gewesen. Das Vorhaben, sich nach dem Alltag seinen eigentlichen Belangen zuzuwenden, war kläglich an eben dieser Müdigkeit gescheitert, die ihn plötzlich, da er in das Hier und Jetzt zurück gefunden hatte, übermannte.

Ein herzhaftes Gähnen folgte seiner Bewegung, dann bettete Riddle das medizinische Instrument wieder auf dem weichen Stück Stoff der unscheinbaren Zigarretenschachtel vor sich. _So machte es keinen Sinn_, sprach er mit sich selbst und schüttelte knapp den Kopf. Sein Augenpaar wanderte eingesunken und glasig über die offen dargelegten Buchseiten. Es handelte sich um Informationen, die er hier nicht einmal annähernd rumliegen lassen durfte, die seinen Rauswurf binnen eines Sekundenbruchteils ankündigen konnten. Denn diese Bücher auf seinem Schreibtisch waren gefährlich, voller schwarzer Magie und zum Teil in ihrer Gesellschaft nicht einmal erlaubt, geschweige denn geduldet. Wie kam man an so etwas? Nun, nur weil sie hier in England verboten waren, bedeutete das nicht, dass sie auch in anderen Kulturen verschmäht wurden. Ganz im Gegenteil: Vor allem ägyptische Magierstämme waren gewillt, ihre Körper unsterblich zu machen und ein Teil der Welt ihrer Götter zu werden. Sie glaubten fest daran, so fest, dass es Tom nach wie vor schwer fiel, diese Einstellung nachvollziehen zu können. Und dennoch ...  
Fazit war, dass er auf seinen Reisen weitere Methoden der Unsterblichkeit herausgefunden hatte. Das Erschaffen eines Horcruxes war dabei jene, von der man sich den geringsten Schaden erhoffen konnte (und bedachte man, dass man beim Erschaffen eines Horcruxes unter Umständen selbst sterben konnte, wollte das etwas heißen!). Riddle war zweifellos süchtig nach Unsterblichkeit. Das Vergehen und Vergessen werden machte ihm Angst. Seine Werke, die er für die Zukunft geplant hatte, nicht vollenden zu können, ließ ihn erschauern und die Vorstellung, den Menschen sein eigenes Leid heimzuzahlen war Antrieb genug, dieses _Lebenswerk_ zu vollenden.  
Nein, Tom wollte kein Schwächling sein. Und Schwächlinge starben nun einmal. Wenn er diese Welt übernehmen und führen wollte, musste er dem Tod von der Sense springen. Da halfen selbst Dumbledores Allüren nichts und noch weniger die beschwichtigenden Worte seiner Vernunft, die irgendwo in den Untiefen seines Bewusstseins sicherlich in sich zusammen gekauert auf Erlösung wartete.

Unweigerlich glitt der Tag an seinem inneren Auge vorbei; alles in Allem war er recht zufrieden mit sich und seiner bisherigen Maskerade. Niemand auf diesem Schloss würde annehmen, dass er Lord Voldemort und damit der Erbe Slytherins war. Der Mann, der schon einige Menschen auf dem Gewissen hatte, zumeist aus ein und demselben Grund, dass sie ihm einfach im Weg gestanden haben. Der Mann, dessen Kräfte die der Lehrkörper an dieser Schule bei Weitem zu überbieten wussten und der sich schon als Schüler als Wolf im Schafspelz ausgab.  
Riddles Stirn legte sich in sanfte Falten. Nun ja, vielleicht ahnte doch jemand etwas. Aber letztendlich konnte er nichts dagegen tun, denn war er es, der ihm diese Stelle erst möglich gemacht hatte: Albus Dumbledore. Der ehemalige Lehrer für Verwandlung hatte ihm nie über den Weg getraut, warum sollte er es jetzt tun? Aber schon bald würden sich seine außergewöhnlichen Unterrichtsmethoden Gehör verschaffen und dann dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis Dumbledore keine andere Wahl blieb, als ihm zu vertrauen und seine Entscheidung für Gut zu heißen. Und diesen Moment würde der Schwarzhaarige nutzen, den Bärtigen zu verraten und dessen Naivität im großen Ausmaß zu feiern.  
Und dann würde er Schulleiter sein – möglicherweise noch viel mehr. Es mochte an Größenwahn grenzen, doch wusste Tom um seine Qualitäten und eben diese wollte er sich zu Nutze machen. Wenn er Hogwarts haben konnte, bekam er die Welt im Handumdrehen.

Die Erstklässler wirkten auf ihn noch ungemein verschreckt und zurückhaltend, was man ihnen nicht verübeln konnte. Trotzdem waren sie ihm die Liebsten, denn war es kein großes Kunststück, sie zu beeindrucken. Da reichten ein paar magische Kreaturen, die man ihnen zeigte und die sie analysieren sollten. Es war nicht so, dass Tom ständig Ungewöhnliches in seinem Unterricht praktizieren konnte. Trotzdem würde es sich stets etwas einfallen lassen, was das allgemeine Lerngeschehen etwas faszinierender machte. Solche Sachen prägten sich in den Köpfen der Schüler um einiges besser ein und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sich drei von vier Erstklässler in der nächsten Stunde an den Vortag erinnern würden und mit Freude an die Hausaufgaben gingen, die sie von ihm bekamen.  
Riddle sah dabei von den notwendigen Lehrbüchern ab, weil sie zumeist nur Randinformationen aufgriffen, die eindringlicher bearbeitet werden sollten. Diese Meinung teilten nicht alle seiner Kollegen, weshalb er seine Stunden gerne für sich behielt. Der Erfolg würde nach und nach ohnehin durch das Geschwätz der Schüler kommen, da war er sich sicher. Und mehr brauchte er im Augenblick nicht.

Der hoch Gewachsene nahm seine Brille ab und bettete sie auf die offenen, verwitterten Buchseiten des Wälzers, über den er Minuten zuvor noch gebrütet hatte. Sicher war es etwas unbedacht seine Habseligkeiten so offenkundig im Raum herumliegen zu lassen, schon allein der Tatsache wegen, dass man ihn allein für den Besitz mancher Artefakte sofort hochkant aus der Schule werfen und einsperren würde. Aber orientierte sich der Schwarzmagier nach der Uhrzeit und weil es kurz vor Mitternacht war, zweifelte er stark daran, noch Besuch zu bekommen. Das war jetzt genau der richtige Augenblick, die restlichen Kleinigkeiten für den morgigen Unterricht vorzubereiten und anschließend ins Bett zu gehen.  
Tom tat sich schwer mit dem regelmäßigen Schlaf. Als er zum Beispiel in Albanien unterwegs gewesen war, hatte er darauf so gut es ging verzichtet und nur dann genächtigt, wenn es tatsächlich notwendig wurde. Alles in Allem war er aber auch _nur_ ein Mensch, der dann und wann nun einmal etwaige Bedürfnisse zu stillen hatte. Schlaf war nur eines davon; und er hasste es Opfer von sich selbst zu werden.  
Riddle streckte sich ausgiebig, nachdem er aufgestanden war und wanderte barfuß über den kalten Stein zu einer zweiten Türe, die zum anliegenden Badezimmer seiner Räumlichkeiten führte. Dort entledigte er sich seiner Hose und seinem Hemd, um in eine dunkelgrüne Pyjamahose zu schlüpfen. Seinen nackten Oberkörper bedeckte er mit einem schwarzen Morgenmantel, den er sich um die Schultern warf und mit einem schwachen Knoten vor seinem Bauch zusammen band.  
Die Narben, die sich mittlerweile deutlich von seiner blassen Haut abhoben, versuchte er dabei dezent zu übergehen; Riddle hatte seinem Körper einiges zugemutet, die meisten Verstümmelungen waren Ergebnisse fehlgeschlagener Zauber, die er an sich selbst ausprobiert hatte – Fluchnarben, Fluchschäden. Sachen, die irgendwann einmal ärztliche Hilfe benötigt hätten und nie soweit kamen, überhaupt behandelt worden zu sein.

In ein paar Pantoffeln geschlüpft, angelte sich Tom beim Hinausgehen seinen Zauberstab und verließ das Zimmer. Sein Weg war nicht weit, gerade mal den Gang entlang und an dessen Ende rechts, bevor er sich da wiederfand, wo er noch etwas zu erledigen hatte.  
Am Ende des Wegs erwartete ihn das einfache Bild einer Obstschale; er trat an das Gemälde heran und kitzelte vorsichtig die Birne, die sich neben den Apfel quetscht hatte und in leisem Unmut unter seiner Berührung bebte, bevor sie verräterisch zu kichern begann und einen tiefen Eingang hinter dem Stein preisgab, der ihn geradewegs in die Küchenhallen des Schlosses führten.  
Riddle trat ein.  
Obgleich tiefste Nacht, herrschte reges Treiben in dem unterirdischen Gewölbe. Die Hauselfen waren damit beschäftigt, ihren Abwasch vom Abendessen zu tätigen, putzten und arbeiteten. Weil er sich nicht allzu lange mit den Wesen konfrontiert sehen wollte, hielt er lediglich nach einem bestimmten Elfen Ausschau, der seinen suchenden Blick alsbald erwiderte und mit einem steifen Bein gebückt auf ihn zu eilte, so schnell er konnte. „Meister", stieß er krächzend und rau aus seinem lückenlosen Mund hervor, der fast schnabelartige Züge aufwies."Es ist sehr lange her, seit Ihr Ambrosius in seinem bescheidenen zu Hause auf Hogwarts besucht habt, wollt Ihr etwas hier bleiben?"  
Die Art und Weise des Tieres – und nichts weiter als eine Kreatur war der Hauself für ihn – von oben herab belächelnd, verneinte er in einer dennoch höflichen, aber nichtsdestotrotz kühlen Manier: „Nein. Ich habe eine andere Aufgabe für dich." Damit sank er auf ein Knie herab und bedeutete dem Bediensteten, näher zu ihm zu kommen, was dessen Artgenossen misstrauisch verfolgten. Die Stimme zu einem Flüstern gesenkt, fuhr Riddle fort: „Du wirst mir morgen von zehn bis elf Uhr zur Verfügung stehen, wenn ich dich rufe. Ich brauche deine Dienste."  
Die wässrigen Augen des alten Elfen wurden einen Deut größer, als er Tom neugierig betrachtete, dann nickte er so heftig, dass seine Ohren schlackerten. „Sehr wohl, Sir."  
Der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste richtete sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf: „Gut. Jetzt geh wieder zurück an deine Arbeit."

Es war ein kaum nennenswerter Besuch gewesen und sah man einmal davon ab, was Tom Riddle alles mit dieser unscheinbaren Küche verband, so hätte er Ambrosius auch eine schriftliche Nachricht zukommen lasse können. War sich der Lehrer in dieser Hinsicht jedoch nicht sicher, ob der Hauself überhaupt die Gabe besaß, zu lesen. Als Schüler konnte sich Riddle genauso wenig still halten wie jetzt, weshalb er manche Nächte in der Küche zu tat, dort Zeitung las, sich bedienen ließ und die Ruhe vor seinen Mitschülern genoss. In dieser Zeit hatte er sich oft mit Ambrosius unterhalten, was auch der Grund dafür war, dass der Hauself ihn irgendwann mit „Meister" anzusprechen pflegte. Das passte Tom ganz recht, dabei war es auch geblieben. Und selbst heute noch hatte der Elf einen unglaublichen Respekt vor ihm und das relativ grundlos. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte sich jedenfalls nicht daran erinnern, Ambrosius in irgendeiner Form misshandelt zu haben; zwar mochte er diese Wesen nicht, waren sie allerdings ab und an ganz nützlich - auch ohne seine Wut an ihnen zu stillen.  
Die Küchentüre glitt hinter ihm zurück ins Schloss und verschwand gleichsam nahtlos zwischen den Mauerritzen. Den Kragen des Bademantels etwas enger um seinen Nacken gezogen, wanderten seine Hände in dessen Taschen zurück als er den Gang entlang schländerte und sein kleines Kämmerchen ansteuerte.  
Erst, als er etwas Einvernehmliches spürte, blieb er mitten im Schritt stehen und hob lauschend den vor Müdigkeit bereits schwer gewordenen Kopf. Als er sein Zimmer verlassen hatte, war es still in der näheren Umgebung der Räumlichkeiten gewesen. Nun drang ein seltsam undefinierbares Geräusch an sein Ohr, von dem bohrenden Gefühl ganz zu schweigen, dass ihm zuflüsterte, das etwas nicht stimmte; dass da jemand oder etwas in der Nähe seiner Domäne war, das dort nicht sein durfte.

Riddle zückte seinen Zauberstab und glitt er aus seinen Pantoffeln, um den restlichen Weg auf leisen Sohlen fortzusetzen, bereit, jeden Schnüffler sofort und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, auszuschalten wenn es die Notwendigkeit erforderte.  
„Ich dulde keine neugierigen Menschen in meiner Gegenwart", flüsterte er scharf und tonlos um das Eck, während er mit ausgreifenden Schritten seine Zimmertüre ansteuerte. Und tatsächlich: Eine Gestalt stand direkt an das schwere Holz des Eingangs gelehnt, dass man im ersten Augenblick hätte meinen können, sie versuche sich Eintritt zu verschaffen. Aber das täuschte und Tom bemerkte auch recht schnell woran es lag: Der Schatten wurde immer zierlicher, je näher er kam. Trotzdem ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, den Eindringling grob an der Schulter zu packen und von der Türklinke wegzuzerren, seine Waffe bereit und zum Angriff erhoben.  
Der Schwarzmagier stockte jäh mit kalter Überraschung auf den wächsernen Zügen, als er näher kam und den Eindringling erkannte.  
„Du?", hauchte er entsprechend irritiert und blinzelte der Frau entgegen, die ihn aus einem geröteten und großen Augenpaar erschrocken anstierte. Noch ehe Tom der Situation Herr wurde, fiel sie ihm stürmisch und kontrolllos weinend um den Hals. Riddle wirkte überfordert. Das letzte Mal, als sie das getan hatte, entsprach es einem ganz anderen Anlass, da war sie fröhlich weil sie sich nach Jahren wieder gesehen haben. Jetzt beherrschte tiefe Traurigkeit ihr Gemüt und die allererste Frage, die sich der Lehrer unfreiwillig stellte war: Warum?  
„Er hat es tatsächlich getan, Tom… er hat es wirklich auf die Spitze getrieben, endgültig."  
Er wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte, also entschied er sich, ein wenig ungeschickt auf ihre Umarmung einzugehen und sie ungemein behutsam an seine nackte Brust zu drücken. „Wer?"  
Wenn er sich tatsächlich ein vernünftiges Gespräch erhoffte, so wurde er bitter enttäuscht. Ihr Haar kitzelte sachte sein Kinn, als Evangelia den Kopf zur Seite neigte. Sie wich seinem Blick dabei aus. „Darf ich bei dir bleiben? Kann ich hier schlafen? Ich will jetzt nicht allein sein…"


	12. ALLEIN ZU ZWEIT

**DISCLAIMER** Die Figuren gehören selbstverständlich nicht mir,  
sondern J.K. Ich will mit dieser FF kein Geld verdienen, würde mich aber über Kommentare  
freuen. Fragen beantworte ich über meine Email gerne.

**KAPITEL 11: ALLEIN ZU ZWEIT**

Es war irgendwie neu und befremdlich, dieses Gefühl. Obwohl die Bezeichnung „Gefühl" in dieser Hinsicht nicht ganz korrekt war. Eigentlich war es etwas anderes, etwas viel Höheres als das. Was Tom allerdings genau spürte, neben dem Körper, der an seinem lehnte, war die Angst vor dem Unbekannten. Die Angst davor, in einen tiefen Abgrund zu stürzen und entgültig den Halt zu verlieren. Warum tat sie ihm das an? Aus was für einem Grund kam sie ihm so nah? Und was, ja in drei Teufels Namen, was erwartete sie von ihm?  
Wie lange sie dort standen, vor der schweren Eichenholztüre, wusste Riddle im Nachhinein nicht mehr. Genauso hatte er seine Pantoffeln vergessen und war auf nackten Sohlen, zusammen mit der Blonden, in seine Räumlichkeiten zurück gekehrt.  
Jetzt lagen sie da, in der Finsternis des Raumes und der Nacht. Sie wollte schlafen hatte sie immer wieder beteuert, ohne ihm die Wahrheit ihres Hierseins zu sagen, ohne ihn aufzuklären oder ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, seinem fragenden Blick zu antworten und seine Neugierde zu befriedigen. Stattdessen genoss sie seine Gegenwart, bettete ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust und war offensichtlich nach wenigen Augenblicken eingeschlafen.  
Ihr Geist interessierte ihn, warum schaffte er es nicht, in ihn einzudringen? Welche Macht hinderte ihn daran, rücksichtslos an das zu kommen, was er wollte?  
Toms Oberkörper hob sich seicht, als er lautlos und tief aufseufzte. Nein, das war jetzt ganz und gar nicht das, was er wollte. Überrumpelt kam er sich vor, in seinem Wahn gestört. Irgendwie war es dem Schwarzhaarigen unangenehm. Immerhin hatte er sie mit dem Zauberstab bedroht, hatte für einen Sekundenbruchteil seine Maske vor ihr fallen gelassen und ihr gezeigt, wer er _wirklich_ war.  
Doch Evangelia schien das alles nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Sie weinte sogar im Schlaf. Seine nackte Brust war übersät von Tränen, die an seiner Haut ein Rinnsal bildeten, sich zum Teil in seinem Bauchnabel verloren. Riddle hatte sich dem Bademantel entledigt, als sie eingetreten waren. Eva schenkte dem Raum keine Beachtung, hilflos wirkte sie. Hilflos und verschreckt wie ein Reh und dabei unweigerlich schön, dass Tom nicht umhin kam, ihren traurigen Anblick hungrig in sich aufzusaugen. Ja, sie war verletzlich. Sie war es, die sich hingab und weinte. Sie ließ ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf, während der Schwarzmagier daneben stand und taten- und verständnislos zusah.  
Und dann hatten sie sich niedergelegt, gebettet unter dem großen, schwarzen Baldachin, dessen Decke Riddle nun unentwegt gedankenverloren fixierte. Evaneglias Wärme störte und war entzückend zu gleich. Die Nähe, die sie ihm aufzwang, raubte ihm merklich den Verstand. Oder war es der Duft, den sie verströmte?  
Was auch immer diese Frau auszustrahlen vermochte, zerrte und rüttelte an einem verrosteten Schloss an der Kette seines steinernen Herzens. Und mit aller Gewalt und Vernunft versuchte Tom dem Drang zu widerstehen, sie von sich aus zu berühren.  
Er drückte den Hinterkopf in die Kissen und schloss mechanisch die Lider, wobei er seine Gedanken an einen anderen Ort trug. Einen Ort aus seiner Vergangenheit, den er eigentlich im Dunkeln hielt. Der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste döste gemächlich ein.

**» **_„Bist du endlich soweit?" Ein glockenhelles Lachen erreichte seine Ohren, dass er die Mundwinkel zu einem schwachen Lächeln verzerrte. Er wollte keine Ungeduld vermitteln, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber Amelie benötigte nun schon eine ganze Weile damit, sich anzuziehen. Dabei wollten sie nur in die Stadt gehen, um ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu besorgen._  
_Kleinigkeiten, nicht mehr. Dass Tom den Hintergedanken hegte, sie kurzzeitig in einem Modegeschäft abzusetzen und damit zu beschäftigen ihrem Klischee alle Ehre zu machen, um seine bestellten Bücher abzuholen, deren Inhalt sie nichts anzugehen hatte, verdrängte er für den Moment._  
_Schließlich bemerkte er eine Gestalt an seiner Seite und blinzelte jäh in das reine, grüne Augenmerk der braunhaarigen Hexe, die um soviel kleiner war als er, ihn an Schönheit und Anmut jedoch bei weitem zu überbieten wusste. Aus ihrem Zwinkern sprach der Schalk, ehe sie sich bei Riddle unterhakte und ihn bestimmt mit sich zur Türe ihrer Behausung zerrte._  
_„Du kannst es ja kaum noch warten. Das ist das Furchtbare an dir, trödelt man ein wenig rum, erwacht in dir das Einzelkind. Als hättest du Bange nicht das zu bekommen, was du willst."_  
_„Bange?" wiederholte Tom mit einer annähernd empor gezogenen Augenbraue. „Du nimmst manchmal seltsam abstrakte Wörter in den Mund."_  
_„Wenn das das einzige wäre…"_  
_Die Stirn nun tatsächlich in sanfte Falten gelegt, hielt er in seinem Schritt unmittelbar im Treppenhaus inne. „Was soll das heißen?"_  
_Amelies amüsiertes Grinsen wurde breiter, bevor sie mit einem engelsgleichen und unschuldigen Blick die Schultern hob: „Naja, das weißt du wohl am besten." Womit sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen reckte, um ihn mit einem anzüglichen Kuss zu besänftigen. Denselben nur halbherzig erwidernd, wirkte er alles andere als durch ihre Worte erheitert, obgleich er wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Oder gerade deswegen. Er wandte den Kopf beiseite und fixierte mit unnahbarer Mimik die vergilbte Tapete des Hauseingangs._  
_„Es ist nur Lust, nicht wahr?"_  
_Die Brünette wirkte plötzlich irritiert. „Wie bitte?"_ «

Tom glaubte abrupt zu stolpern, oder zu fallen - aus dem Stand heraus – dass er aus seinem leichten Schlaf aufschreckte und dabei unweigerlich Evangelia mit sich zog, die verwirrt und erschrocken gleichermaßen etwas von ihm fortrückte. Der Schwarzhaarige bemerkte erst spät, dass er schwitzte und seicht am Keuchen war. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner besten Freundin, die ihre Depression kurzzeitig vergaß, um sich zu ihm zu gesellen, diesmal, um ihm behutsam eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen und besorgt zu mustern.  
Ihre Berührung war wie Feuer, dass sich ihr Riddle sofort entzog.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?" hakte sie vorsichtig nach und nahm den Arm, sichtlich berührt von der Abweisung, wieder zurück. Zuerst schüttelte Riddle den Kopf, dass ihm einzelne Strähnen seines Haares in die Stirn fielen; dann nickte er.  
„Nur ein… böser Traum", flüsterte er heißer, mit einem Teil seines Selbst immer noch in diesem Zustand, dieser Vergangenheit. Er fuhr sich mit der flachen Hand über das Gesicht: „Ich muss eingeschlafen sein. Es war heute ein sehr anstrengender Tag …"  
„Soll ich gehen?"  
Ihre Frage überraschte Tom, dass er der Antwort auswich und prompt mit einer Gegenfrage konterte: „Was hat dich überhaupt zu mir geführt?"  
Da waren sie wieder, ihre zittrigen Lippen. Wie ein kleines Kind sah sie ihm aus ihren großen, runden Augen entgegen, die so gar nicht zu denen von Amelie passen wollten. Tatsächlich war Evangelia ein vollkommen anderer Typ, wieso ließ er dann Gedanken der Lust und des Verlangens zu? Was in seinem Unterbewusstsein wollte dieses schwache Individuum zerstörten? Etwa die Gier? Die Bosheit? Die _Mordlust_? Er war sich nicht ganz sicher ...

Ihre Wangen wurden rot, was Tom in der Finsternis natürlich nicht erkennen konnte. Außer Schemen war ihnen sowieso keine Wahrnehmung vergönnt. Ihr Zögern verriet jedoch ihre Peinlichkeit: „… mein Vater", begann sie um gleichsam wieder aufkeimende Tränen zu unterdrücken. Es dauerte eine weitere Weile, in der sich die junge Lehrkraft sammeln musste: „… mein Vater hat mir heute einen Brief geschrieben und mir mitgeteilt, dass ich nicht seine Tochter bin."  
Riddle erwartete einen sinkenden Stein in seiner Magengegend, seine Erwartung wurde allerdings enttäuscht. Er musste zwar ein wenig überlegen, erinnerte sich aber vage daran, dass Valance schon zu ihrer gemeinsamen Kindheit ein eher schlechtes Verhältnis zu ihren Eltern hatte. Presbon Valance wollte immer einen männlichen Nachkommen, weil Evangelia ein Einzelkind geblieben war, erhielt sie aus Missgunst dementsprechend die Konsequenz. Dass Presbon nun die Dreistigkeit besaß, seine Vaterschaft anzuzweifeln, erzürnte ihn dann doch ein wenig. Vielleicht, weil er selbst sehr schlecht auf seinen leiblichen Vater zu sprechen gewesen war und sie bei ihm mit diesem Thema einen wunden Punkt traf.  
Noch ehe sich der Schwarzmagier besann, fiel ihm die Hexe wieder um den Hals. Diesmal weniger stürmisch als sonst, doch auf Körperkontakt bedacht. Halbherzig erwiderte Tom ihre Umarmung, wobei er seinen Körper etwas anspannte; ihr Schluchzen deutlich an seinem Ohr. „Es ist nicht so, als wäre ich traurig darüber. Viel mehr verstehe ich nicht, warum er es mir erst jetzt sagt und vor allem – warum über so einen unpersönlichen Weg und in dieser Art? Du hättest lesen müssen, wie er es geschrieben hat, Tom. Das ist einfach nicht fair…"  
Ihren Rücken mit den Fingerspitzen streichelnd, verlor sich Riddles Blick in der Finsternis. Er ließ sich mit seiner Reaktion Zeit: „Er soll nicht den Eindruck bekommen, dass du dich von ihm abhängig machst, oder? Dann hör jetzt auf deswegen zu heulen. Das macht die Situation für dich nicht besser.  
Alles in Allem solltest du froh sein, dass du nicht aus seinen Lenden stammst."  
Ihr Kopf rührte sich unter seinem Kinn und Tom spürte, wie sie ihn von unten herauf zu mustern begann. Ihr Atem streichelte seine Haut, dass er sich für einen Moment auf die Unterlippe biss. _Zuviel Nähe_.

„Ich bin froh, dass du wieder hier bist, Tom. Ich habe dich vermisst. Ich habe unsere gemeinsame Schulzeit vermisst, habe mich gefragt, was aus dir wohl geworden ist. Du warst der beste Absolvent deines Jahrgangs, alle dachten du gingest zum Ministerium. Aber jetzt bist du wieder hier, wieder auf Hogwarts.  
Irgendwie macht mit das glücklich."  
Auf Ihr Geständnis folgte langes nachdenkliches Schweigen, gepaart mit Unsicherheit.  
„Es wird doch wieder so wie früher, oder?"  
Der ehemalige Slytherin antwortete nicht sofort, ihre Gegenwart machte ihm das Denken schwer, oder handelte es sich nur um die aufkeimende Müdigkeit? Noch immer konnte Tom das Chaos in seinem Bauch nicht ordnen. _Zuviel Nähe_.  
„Das weiß ich nicht", gestand er dann wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich glaube, ich habe mich verändert."

„Was meinst du damit?"  
„Ich bin nicht mehr der, der ich einmal war."  
Ihre Lippen fuhren wie nebensächlich über seinen Adamsapfel, dass ihm das Schlucken zur Qual wurde. Bei Slytherin, warum konnte sie nicht einfach damit aufhören und ihn in Ruhe lassen? Zu seiner Verwirrung kicherte sie kurz. „Das ist doch Unsinn, wieso solltest du jetzt jemand anderes sein?"  
„Erfahrungen verändern Menschen."  
Weil er die Augen geschlossen, ja aufeinander gepresst hielt, erkannte er ihre Silhouette zu spät, wie sie vor der seinen auftauchte, abgestützt zu beiden Seiten seines Oberkörpers. Zwischen ihre Lippen passte kaum ein Blatt Pergament, bis Eva tatsächlich den Mut aufbrachte, ihm einen kindlichen Kuss zu rauben, zurückhaltend und schüchtern.  
„Hör auf damit", zwang sich dann ein Wispern an ihren weichen Lippen vorbei, den befehlenden Unterton rau in der Kehle.


	13. BEOBACHTET

**DISCLAIMER** Die Figuren gehören selbstverständlich nicht mir,  
sondern J.K. Ich will mit dieser FF kein Geld verdienen, würde mich aber über Kommentare  
freuen. Fragen beantworte ich über meine Email gerne.

**KAPITEL 12: BEOBACHTET  
**

Seine vermaledeite Sturheit hatte dazu beigetragen, dass er Evangelia die folgenden Tage aus dem Weg ging. Wann immer es ihm möglich war, schlug er einen abrupten Haken, kehrte sich Schülergruppen zu oder brachte unbedachte Erstklässler in ein Kreuzfeuer aus Fragen über Themen, die nicht einmal in Lehrbüchern vorkamen (und schon gar nicht in solchen für Anfänger). Weil sein Verhalten vor allem bei der weiblichen Schülerfraktion ungemein auffällig war, kursierte binnen weniger Stunden bald das Gerücht, Valance und er wären ein Liebespaar oder hätten zumindest etwas mehr miteinander zu tun, als für Kollegen üblich.  
Das gestaltete den Unterricht nicht gerade leicht. Besonders die älteren Mädchen machten es sich zur Aufgabe, sein Liebesleben gründlich zu erforschen, um ihre neuen und heißen Informationen mit anderen zu teilen. Ja, Tom glaubte beinahe, es handelte sich um einen internen Wettstreit, wer zuerst die richtige Wahrheit ans Licht bringen würde. Bis dahin sollten – zum Teil äußerst absonderliche – Gerüchte die Runde machen, die vor allem Evangelia die Schamesröte ins Gesicht treiben würden. Die Welt war grausam; aber das wusste er bereits.

Der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatte seine Lehrlinge der siebten Klasse in Paare aufgeteilt und ließ sie jetzt zur Übung einander duellieren. Das Zimmer wurde daher immer und immer wieder von Funken und Blitzen der Zauber und Flüche erhellt, die aus deren Zauberstabspitzen auf ihre Ziele schossen. Schon nach den ersten fünf Minuten musste Riddle einen unachtsamen Slytherin in den Krankenflügel bringen lassen, weil er von seinem Duellpartner mit einem Furunkel-Fluch überrumpelt wurde, den er zu langsam parierte. Es dauerte keinen Atemzug, da war die getroffene Stelle – die zu allem Überfluss sein Gesicht darstellte – übersät mit aufkeimenden, wulstartigen Bläschen, die eitrig zerplatzten, wenn sie eine gewisse Größe erreicht haben. Nebst Schmerzen war diese Art der Offensive eine sehr Bloßstellende, die Gelächter und Hohn unweigerlich mit sich brachten.  
Obgleich Tom versuchte, sich auf das Unterrichtsgeschehen zu konzentrieren, glitten seine Gedanken immer wieder ab; zurück zu der blonden Hexe, die ihm seine Existenz plötzlich unerwartet schwerer machte, als ohnehin.  
Und einen Blick aus dem Fenster geworfen, verfehlte ihn die Ganzkörperklammer einer Gryffindor um Haaresbreite, dass sich das hibbelige Mädchen puterrot entschuldigte und aufgrund ihrer Unachtsamkeit wiederum von ihrer Partnerin getroffen und zu Boden gestreckt wurde.  
Riddle ignorierte das ansteigende Chaos vorerst geflissentlich.

Der Lärmpegel stieg nun an, hier und da gerieten die verschiedenen Häusergruppierungen sogar aneinander, weil der eine dem anderen etwas getan hat, was von den Regeln her verboten war und umgekehrt. _Reine Antisympathie und Hochnäsigkeit_, bekundete ein hochgewachsener, schlaksiger Brillenträger der Slytherin. Erst, als einige Beleidigungen sein Gehör erreichten, wandte Tom seinen stierenden Blick vom Fenster ab und auf die Klasse zu, die darunter nach und nach von selbst wieder zu sich fand und unsicher auseinander ging. Die Gryffindors sammelten sich im linken Teil des Klassenraumes, die Slytherin im Rechten.  
Die Arme auf dem Rücken gefaltet, spitzte Tom ausdruckslos die Lippen, seine Augenwinkel verengten sich gefährlich, während er jeden Einzelnen und vor allem die Verletzten eindringlich studierte. Dann, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, machte er einen Schritt auf die Klasse zu und erhob das Wort: „Vor knapp 1000 Jahren wurde dieses Schloss von vier mächtigen Magiern erbaut", begann der Schwarzhaarige mit schwellender Stimme. „Und es stand ihnen sicherlich nicht im Sinn, dass sich ihre Lehrlinge untereinander die Köpfe abreißen."  
Sein Ton wurde unsagbar scharf und schneidend und seinen Zauberstab so fest umklammert, dass seine Knöchel weiß darunter hervor traten, wichen die Schüler alarmiert vor seiner abrupt dunklen Erscheinung zurück. Mit einem Schlenker beseitigte Riddle die herrschende Unordnung, mit einem zweiten rückte er die Tische an ihren angestammten Platz. „Sie werden mir bis zur nächsten Stunde alle Vorsätze der Schulgründer in einem kurzen Aufsatz zusammen fassen und mir erläutern, warum Sie hier sind. Die Stunde ist damit beendet."

Riddle wandte sich ab und durchquerte den Raum ohne die Kinder eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, erklomm die Stufen zu seinem Büro doppelt und schlug die Türe hinter sich etwas heftiger zu als notwendig. Er steckte seine Waffe zurück in die Innenseite seines Umhanges, fuhr sich nebensächlich durch das schwarze Haar und seufzte enerviert auf. Warum war es nicht möglich, mit diesen Schülern eine vernünftige Übungsstunde abzuhalten? Ja, warum musste ständig Hass und Missgunst zwischen den einzelnen Häusern herrschen? Das zerstörte die ganze Zusammenarbeit!  
Schon zu seiner Schulzeit war ihm aufgefallen, dass vor allem Slytherins für ihre Heimtücke gemieden und Hufflepuff ihrer Naivität wegen verlacht wurden. Aber nicht nur das: Ravenclaws verfolgte das Klischee der Streber und die Gryffindors waren schnell arrogant und selbstverliebt. Dabei war es Voldemort fern, irgendjemanden dieser Schüler in eine Gruppe zu stecken, deren Vorgaben sie automatisch zu erfüllen hatten.  
Und das ewige Hetzen und Treiben in seinem Unterricht machte ihn krank. Es versetzte ihm tatsächlich einen Stich, dass niemand auf den Gedanken kam, etwas Ordnung in das interne Schulverhalten zu bringen.  
Ständig stand die Rivalität auf der Tagesordnung. Jedes Haus wollte die anderen übertrumpfen und ihre Stärken ausspielen (was für Hufflepuffs schwierig wurde, denn besaßen sie am Wenigsten davon), anstatt gemeinsam für eine hervorragende Bildung zu lernen und sich gegenseitig zu fördern.  
Tom hatte noch nie etwas von der Einteilung des Sprechenden Huts gehalten und auch jetzt als Lehrkörper würde er dafür sorgen, dass sie in der Gruppe stark wurden, nicht auf eigene Faust.

In einer schlürfenden Bewegung lehnte sich Riddle rücklings an die Kante seines Schreibtisches. Er seufzte schwer und fuhr sich mit der flachen Hand über das Gesicht, die Stirn und schließlich abermals durch das Haar. Den Kopf für einen Augenblick stoisch leer, stockte er jäh, als seine Fingerspitzen ungewöhnlich zu kribbeln begannen. Toms Augenbrauen fanden den Weg zu seinem Haaransatz, wobei er auf seine Handfläche herab blinzelte, die übersät war von einem kleinen Büschel schwarzen Haars. Merklich irritiert zogen sich seine Brauen zusammen. „Was ist das?"  
Eigentlich war es für einen Mann in seinem Alter nichts Ungewöhnliches mit der Zeit der Kahlköpfigkeit zu erliegen. Es war biologisch sogar erwiesen, dass Männer mit sehr hohem Testosteron eher glatzköpfig wurden, als andere. Bei manchen setzte dieser Prozess sogar schon in den Mittzwanzigern ein, was jene dann besonders ärgerte. Bisher hatte Tom noch keinerlei starken Alterserscheinungen an sich beobachtet und unbewusst war ihm klar, dass der Grund für seinen aufkeimenden Haarausfall ein anderer war.  
Der Lehrer schnippte das Haarbüschel ignorant zu Boden und war gerade daran, sich einem themenbezogenen Buch zuzuwenden, als ihn ein Klopfen an der Bürotür unterbrach.  
Überrascht blieb der hoch Gewachsene hinter seinem Pult stehen, wobei seine Fingerkuppen die Tischplatte kaum berührten. „Herein?!"

Zwischen den aufkeimenden Türspalt gedrängt erschien eine Person, mit der er in der hiesigen Situation überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte. Der unerwartete Gast trat mit einer aristokratischen Würde in die kreisrunde Räumlichkeit ein; einen Gehstock an seiner Seite und ein breites und ehrlich erfreutes Lächeln auf den arrangierten Zügen.  
„Abraxas..!"  
„Wie er leibt und lebt."  
Das Lächeln auf eine seltsam verzerrte Art und Weise erwidernd, kam Tom um das Pult herum, um seinem wohl einzig wahren und gleichsam auserwählten besten Freund einen festen Händedruck zu schenken, den der Blonde mit einer überschwänglichen Umarmung seinerseits erwiderte, die Riddle für einen Sekundenbruchteil den Atem raubte. Einen gewissen Abstand endlich gewahrt, taxierte der Schwarzmagier seinen Gegenüber mit prüfendem Blick.  
„Was führt ausgerechnet dich an die Schule zurück? Ich dachte, du warst seinerzeit froh, sie verlassen zu dürfen." Den Schalk im Nacken, formte sich Riddles Lächeln in ein grausames Grinsen.  
„Nun ja", reagierte Malfoy deutlich amüsiert „da der Schulsprecher nicht die Zeit findet, zu mir zu kommen, muss ich eben den Schulsprecher besuchen. Oder glaubst du, die Nachricht, dass du wieder zurück bist, hätte mich nicht erreicht?" Mit einem Mal wurde der Aristokrat ernster.  
„Warum hast du dich nie bei mir oder den anderen gemeldet? Warum erst so kurzfristig, Tom?"  
Der Schwarzhaarige breitete prompt die Arme aus und wies dabei auf die unzähligen Artefakte, die seine Regalreihen säumten. Und den Abstand zu Abraxas wieder vergrößernd, legte er sich seine Worte bedacht zurecht: „Ich musste mein eigenes Leben leben und die Welt sehen. Und das habe ich getan und es war …fantastisch! Ein Gefühl von Freiheit, das keiner nachvollziehen kann. Niemand, der dir Arbeit schafft, niemanden, für den du Geld verdienen musst. Einfach nur die Gewissheit, das tun zu können, was man will…"

Dann schob Tom die Hände in die Taschen und hob lapidar die Schultern: „Und jetzt bin ich hier. Ich habe Zeit, mich meinen Studien zu widmen, die Bibliothek von Hogwarts bietet dafür die beste Grundlage, nicht zuletzt weil die Verbotene Abteilung Bücher aus Slytherins eigenem Reportire enthält."  
Die Stimmung im Raum wurde ein wenig angespannter, was nicht zuletzt auf Abraxas zurückzuführen war, dessen Brust für einen Atemzug lang aussetzte: „Studien? Verfolgst du immer noch diesen Unsterblichkeitsschwachsinn?"  
Riddle reagierte mit einem herzhaft tonlosen Lachen, wobei Malfoys Gesichtszüge kurz entgleisten. Tom trat bedacht näher und schlang seinen Arm in einer brüderlichen Art um die Schulter des blonden Slytherin. „Mein törichter Freund, ich habe schon weitaus mehr erreicht, als die einfache Unsterblichkeit. Und ich will mehr, ich bin auf dem besten Weg und wer sollte hier schon auf den Gedanken kommen, mich aufzuhalten? Ja gar, auf den Gedanken kommen, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmt?"  
Die Augenbraue erhoben, erwiderte Abraxas' Voldemorts gelassenen Lidaufschlag skeptisch: „Dumbledore?"  
Riddle unterdrückte den Impuls einer wegwerfenden Gest und führte den anderen an das Fenster des Turms, wobei er den Kopf vehement schüttelte und dumpf seinem süffisanten Lächeln Platz machte, das seine Augen nicht erreichte: „Dumbledore vertraut mir, er frisst mir fast aus der Hand. Schon bald wird dieses Schloss wieder rechtmäßig zu dem wahren Erben Slytherins zurück kehren. Dann wird es keinen Albus Dumbledore mehr geben."  
Die Ländereien begutachtend, legte Tom die Hände auf seinen Rücken und begrüßte das abrupte Schweigen, das sich zwischen ihnen ausbreitete. Schließlich neigte Riddle das Haupt und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit zu Boden. „Stell mir schon deine Frage, ich weiß, was dich hier her führt – auch ohne deine Gedanken zu lesen." Abraxas war entsetzt über Riddles Einwurf, räusperte sich aber tief und hielt der Aufmerksamkeit, die ihn durch Toms Frage fesselte, ohne zu Blinzeln stand: „Die Todesser warten auf ihren Führer. Sie wollen endlich, dass du deine Versprechen einlöst. Sie erheben Anspruch darauf."

Selbstgefälligkeit breitete sich auf den leblosen Zügen Voldemorts aus, als sein Blick zurück aus den Fenstern und die Felder glitt. Sogar das Dorf konnte er von hier aus sehen, wie es ruhig im matten Schein des Tageslichts dalag. Es war Nachmittag, seine Arbeit war getan. Vielleicht gönnte er sich vor oder nach dem Abendessen noch einen ausgiebigen Spaziergang. Die frische Luft würde seine Lebensgeister sicher wieder etwas erfrischen und den Duft von Valance vertreiben, der immer noch an ihm haftete.  
„Gemach, Malfoy. Ich habe unsere Freunde nicht vergessen. Schließlich liegt auch mir etwas daran, diese Welt von unreinem Blut zu säubern. Aber uneingeschränktes Wissen und uneingeschränkte Macht lassen sich momentan nicht miteinander verbinden. Ich muss mich Dumbledore nach wie vor noch unterordnen, egal ob ich will oder nicht."  
„Sie wären schon befriedigt, wenn sie dich endlich einmal wieder sehen würden…"  
„Tatsächlich? Nun, das lässt sich freilich arrangieren. Ich werde dich darüber in Kenntnis setzen, sobald es mir meine Zeit erlaubt. Bis dahin habe ich eine andere Aufgabe für dich, 'Braxas."  
„So?"  
Riddle wandte sich von dem Turmfenster ab, um seine Schreibtischschublade zu öffnen und die beiden schwarzen Kuverts heraus zu kramen, die er in den vergangenen Wochen von dem Fremden und vermeidlichen Gellert Grindelwald erhalten hatte. Er reichte sie seinem Freund, der sie annahm und nacheinander musterte. Ohne ihm die Möglichkeit eines Einwands zu geben, begann Tom mit seiner Erklärung: „Wie du sicher erfahren hast, glaubt das Ministerium, dass Grindelwald wieder aufgetaucht ist. Seit dem so ist, erhalte ich in unregelmäßigen Abständen solche aussagelose Post. Der ersten war ich noch bis London gefolgt, wo ich direkt in Dumbledores Arme lief."  
„Und du glaubst, dass die wirklich von Grindelwald stammen? Meinst du nicht, dass sich da jemand einfach nur einen Scherz mit dir erlaubt?"  
„Das war das erste was ich dachte, mein törichter Freund - aber genau das sollst du für mich heraus finden. Ich will, dass du Grindelwald ausfindig machst."  
Ein unsicheres Lachen entrang sich Malfoys Lippen.  
„Du verlangst Unmögliches von mir, Tom…"  
„Nenn mich nicht Tom…"  
Abraxas ignorierte den Einwurf des Schwarzhaarigen und erhob erneut das Wort: „Grindelwald gilt als tot, Dumbledore hat ihn selbst besiegt. Und selbst wenn es ihn gäbe, so würde er sicher nicht auf offener Straße herum laufen. Ich kann mich höchstens mit den Werwölfen in Verbindung setzen. Vielleicht erfährt Greyback aus dem Untergrund etwas mehr." Man sah Abraxas an, dass ihn diese Möglichkeit alles andere als erheiterte. Fenrir Greyback war nicht nur ein schmutziger, sondern auch gefährlicher Geselle. Jung, dynamisch, boshaft und vor allem gefräßig - doch höchst interessiert an Voldemorts Prinzipien.  
„Tut das. Ich…"  
Tom stockte jäh in seinem begonnen Satz, als sein Augenmerk etwas auf den Ländereien ausmachte, das dort eindeutig nicht hingehörte. Am Rande des Sees, nahe einer hohen Birke stand eine Gestalt, verhältnismäßig klein, vermummt durch einen schwarzen Umhang und einen breitkrempigen Hut. Es schien, als würde sie auf jemanden oder etwas warten. Und tatsächlich: keinen Lidschlag später war es niemand anderes als Albus Dumbledore, der den Weg hinab und auf den Verkleideten zu tat. In seiner Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab, was den Fremden eher weniger zu beeindrucken schien.  
War das möglich? War Grindelwald längst hier?

Ohne Abraxas eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, machte Riddle auf den Hacken seiner Schuhe kehrt, ergriff Mantel und Zauberstab und verließ eilends seine Büroräumlichkeiten. Malfoy stehen lassend, der scheinbar nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah und kurzerhand die Verfolgung aufnahm, ehe er feststellen musste, dass Tom wieder einmal wie vom Erdboden verschluckt war, als er die Portaltüren des Klassenzimmers erreichte.


	14. DIE KRÄHE & DER PHOENIX

**DISCLAIMER** Die Figuren gehören selbstverständlich nicht mir,  
sondern J.K. Ich will mit dieser FF kein Geld verdienen, würde mich aber über Kommentare  
freuen. Fragen beantworte ich über meine Email gerne.

**KAPITEL 13: DIE KRÄHE & DER PHOENIX  
**

Durch die dicht verwinkelten Bäume drang kein einziger Lichtstrahl, sodass der beschattete Weg deutliche Gefahr barg, die sich in der Finsternis lauernd zurück gezogen hatte. Das einzige im Umkreis einer menschlichen Hörweite, was die tote Stille des Waldes durchbrach, waren zwei Fußpaare, die gemächlichen Schrittes dem Pfad folgten.  
Hie und da fiel ein vergilbtes Blatt gen Boden und gesellte sich damit zu seinen längst verstorbenen Kumpanen, die dem Herbst bereits erlegen waren. Alles in Allem verbreitete die kahle Kälte der Bäume und das Schweigen des Waldes eine ungemütliche Situation. Die beiden Personen ließen sich davon aber nicht beirren, ganz im Gegenteil. Kein Anzeichen der Hektik hätte vermuten lassen, was in den Köpfen der Magier vor sich ging und mit welchem inneren Monolog sie zu kämpfen hatten. Schließlich war es Dumbledore, der das Haupt etwas beiseite neigte und den deutlich kleineren Mann an seiner Seite eindringlich aus strahlend blauem Augenmerk heraus musterte.  
Seine Gesellschaft hingegen verbarg sich weiterhin unter dem Schutz des breitkrempigen Hutes und dem aufgestellten Mantelkragen, der seine Züge aus der nächsten Nähe nicht ganz zu verstecken vermochte.

Grindelwald war alt geworden. Erst jetzt fiel Albus auf, wie viel sie in ihrem Leben eigentlich schon erlebt hatten und dass es allmählich Zeit wurde, von diesen Taten Abstand zu nehmen. Ja, dass sie einen neuen Kurs einschlagen mussten, der ihrer Erfahrung würdig war.  
Das eingefallene Gesicht Gellerts war unbewegt und distanziert, was dem Schulleiter einen leichten Stich versetzte. Dass sich sein Freund aus Kindheitstagen ihm überhaupt offenbarte verwunderte den Graubart merklich, obgleich er versuchte, das Gefühl so gut wie möglich zu unterdrücken; gleichsam mit der Freude und der Enttäuschung, welche sich in ihm ausbreiteten und sein Herz zum schnelleren Schlagen animierten. Es war ein vollkommen surrealer Moment, in dem der hoch Gewachsene vergaß, dass sie Feinde waren, dass er Gellert vor nicht allzu langer Zeit in einem Kampf besiegt und nach Nurmengard gebracht hatte, wo er ihm schließlich dem Tod aussetzte. Und dass sie sich in der Gegenwart und nicht der Vergangenheit befanden. Ja, dass er sich dem Mann ihm gegenüber nicht hingezogen fühlen durfte, weil es falsch war und weil er dabei das verriet, was ihm am meisten bedeutete: seine kleine Schwester Ariana.  
Ihre gemeinsamen Erlebnisse waren nichts mehr als schöne, aber auch schmerzliche Erinnerungen. Und als solche würde er sie auch im Gedächtnis behalten, solange er lebte.

„Warum bist du hier hergekommen?", flüsterte Albus schließlich ungemein leise, dass es nur dem aufkeimenden Wind zu verdanken war, dass seine Worte an Gellerts Gehör drangen. Selbiger wiederum überdauerte die Frage eine geraume Weile, ehe er den Kopf wandte und den Blick des anderen erwiderte, ohne zu blinzeln. Erst jetzt fiel Dumbledore das trübe Auge auf, das teilnahmslos vor sich her stierte, in welchem er sich wiederspiegelte. War sein einstiger Freund etwa daran, zu erblinden? Sich gegen aufkeimendes Mitleid wehrend, kam Albus nicht umhin, die Brauen etwas zusammen zu ziehen, was der Schwarzmagier als Zeichen seiner Ungeduld kommentierte und daraufhin ein schräges Lächeln auf die Mundwinkel zerrte, das seine gelben Zähne wie ein lachender Totenkopf offenbarte.  
„Ich wollte meinen alten Freund wiedersehen."  
Grindelwalds Stimme war rau, aber nicht unangenehm. Sie besaß in ihrer ganzen Härte eine erschreckende Sanftheit, hatte sie schon immer besessen. Gerade diese Eigenschaft liebte und fürchtete der Schulleiter an ihm zugleich, nicht zuletzt, weil sie ein seltsam fremdes Befinden in ihm wach rief. „Und ich wollte raus aus dieser Höhle, in der ich mich vor dir verstecken muss. Es engt mich ein und beraubt mich meiner Luft zum Atmen."  
Albus' Züge wurden unglaublich ernst. Ironie war schon immer eines der liebsten Mittel von Gellert gewesen, seinem Zorn freien Lauf zu lassen.  
„Ich hatte geglaubt, du hättest in London begriffen, dass es nie wieder so werden kann, wie es einmal war," entgegnete der Graubart gedehnt langsam. „Dass ich dich zur Vernunft bringen werde. Ich habe dich schon einmal besiegt, Gellert. Und, so schwer es mir fällt, das zuzugeben, ich werde es ein weiteres Mal tun."

Grindelwalds plötzliche und abrupte Reaktion überraschte sogar Albus, der sich binnen eines Herzschlags mit dem Rücken an einen Baum zurück gedrängt wieder fand. Keuchend, die Panik für einen Sekundenbruchteil auf den Zügen, starrte der Bärtige Gellert aus weit geöffnetem Augenpaar an. Der brodelnde Hass in seinem Gesicht zeigte Dumbledore einmal mehr, wie weit sie sich in den letzten Jahrzehnten voneinander entfernt hatten.  
„Du bist geblendet von deiner Eitelkeit, Albus. Geblendet von deinem Stolz und deinen Gefühlen. Ich habe schon immer für eine bessere Welt gekämpft und ich werde mir von dir keine Steine mehr in den Weg legen lassen. Ich bin dir ebenbürtig, Dumbledore." Die Augenbrauen voller Wahnsinn empor gezogen, begann Gellert hysterisch zu grinsen. „Nein, ich bin dir sogar überlegen. Ich habe den Tod besiegt und damit auch dich."  
Seinen Griff löste sich, als Grindelwald einen halben Schritt vor Albus zurück wich, dass der andere wieder zu Atem kam, ihr Kontakt jedoch blieb ungebrochen. Die Knie des Schulleiters wurden weich, das Loch in seinem Bauch größer. Nein, es war nicht mehr so wie früher. Sie waren Rivalen – viel schlimmer noch – sie waren Feinde. Und nichts würde etwas an diesem Zustand ändern können. Der vergangene Kampf vor mehr als 15 Jahren hatte ihr Verhältnis gänzlich zerstört und Gellert Grindelwald gezeigt, dass sich Dumbledore von ihm endlich distanzierte.  
„_Das größere Wohl_" gab es nicht mehr für sie, sondern nur noch für ihn, in seiner kleinen, phantastischen Welt. Albus selbst trauerte indes seiner verstorbenen Schwester nach; das Selbstmitleid, das er dabei verströmte, machte Gellert krank.  
„Ich werde mir das zurück holen, was du mir gestohlen hast. Und dann, Albus, werden wir sehen, was du von deiner Güte hast." Ihre Nasen berührten sich, dass Dumbledores Herz für einen Schlag lang aussetzte, dann kehrte Gellert seinem ehemals besten Freund den Rücken.

Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung breitete der Schwarzmagier die Arme aus und ließ sich, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, fallen, dass sein Körper den Halt verlor und mit dem nächsten Lidschlag verschwand.  
Stattdessen ertönte das laute Krächzen einer Krähe, die sich mit wildem Flügelschlag zwischen den Baumwipfel ihren Weg in die Freiheit suchte.  
Dumbledore konnte nichts anderes tun, als die Flucht des Tieres zu verfolgen und wirkte gleichsam betrübt und verletzt ihrer Konversation wegen. Schließlich hatte sie so vielversprechend und erschreckend vertraut begonnen. Sollte er sich nun Vorwürfe machen, dass er das Thema auf die Wirklichkeit gelenkt hatte? Gellert hatte sich zuvor irgendwie gefreut, ihn wiederzusehen. Obgleich er es nicht zeigte, so hatte es Albus doch gespürt, oder nicht? Aber trug ihn seine Wahrnehmung in dieser Hinsicht nie, dafür kannte er seinen Freund nämlich inzwischen zu lange.  
Ein kehliges Seufzen entwich den Mundwinkeln des Blauäugigen und den Hinterkopf an die Baumrinde gelehnt, triftete er noch einmal ab in jene Zeit, da sie beide jung waren und gemeinsam um und für eine Sache kämpften. Zu jener Zeit, da er Gellert von ganzem Herzen liebte; mehr als einen Bruder, mehr als einen einfachen Freund.  
Dinge, die ihm heute, wenn er sich darin verlor, vollkommen fremd vorkamen und unerreichbar waren.  
Der Schulleiter zwang sich zu einem knappen, traurigen Lächeln.

Der Krieg würde wieder von vorne beginnen. Doch dieses Mal würde alles anders werden. Gellert scherte sicher schon seine Schergen um sich, verschanzte sich tief im Untergrund, um seine Rückkehr zu planen. Aber das war es nicht, was Albus beunruhigte. Dieses Mal hatte es der Schwarze auf Hilfe abgesehen. Hilfe aus Hogwarts. Und Dumbledore war froh um die Entscheidung, Tom Riddle zu sich genommen zu haben. So hatte er den jungen Lehrer einigermaßen unter Kontrolle, konnte ihn vor Gellert und dessen schlechten Einfluss schützen. Nicht zuletzt, weil Riddle seine Hand gerne ins Feuer legte, naiv und unbedacht handelte. Und Grindelwald wusste sicher, ihm Angebote zu unterbreiten, die er nicht ablehnen konnte. Was sollte ihn damals auch sonst nach London geführt haben?  
Das war kein Zufall, da war sich Albus sicher. Nur hatte er noch nicht heraus gefunden, wie Gellert mit dem Jungen kommunizierte. Wahrscheinlich sehnte er nach wie vor ein Treffen herbei und das musste der Zauberer auf jeden Fall verhindern. Denn war Tom einmal in der Gewalt des Bösen, würde er bald eine große Gefahr darstellen – für sich und andere.

Das Nahen dumpfer Schritte ließ den hoch Gewachsenen aufsehen und die Stirn runzeln. Für gewöhnlich taten ihm die Bewohner des Verbotenen Waldes nichts, brachte er doch allen Lebewesen stets Respekt und Wohlwollen entgegen (Die Zentauren waren da allerdings eine beachtenswerte Ausnahme). Trotzdem konnte man sich in diesem Teil des Landes nicht wirklich auf die Zurückhaltung mancher Kreaturen verlassen, das wusste selbst ein Gutmensch wie er. So zückte er aus Vorsicht seine Waffe, die er während des Gesprächs mit Gellert in die Innenseite seines Mantels hatte zurück gleiten lassen und lehnte sich in die Richtung, aus der der Lärm kam. Und tatsächlich, einen Atemzug später brach sich ein Schatten auf dem herbstlich bedeckten Feldweg, dem wenige Sekunden später der wuchtige Leib eines Mannes folgte, der von Pferdehufen getragen wurde.  
Der Zentaur kam stolpernd zum Stehen, sein langes Haar, das einer Mähne gar nicht so unähnlich war, glitt unter der Geschwindigkeit auf seine muskulöse Brust zurück. Er schüttelte sich und rang gleichzeitig nach Luft, dass das Bärtchen auf an seinem Kinn erzitterte. Noch bevor er sprach, ging er in eine tiefe Verbeugung: „Professor Dumbledore, eure Person wird verlangt. Wir haben am Waldrand zwei Burschen abgefangen, die in die Heiligen Wälder eindringen wollten. Sie erwähnten euren Namen. Wir glauben, dass der eine zu eurer Sippschaft gehört. Wir haben ihn schon einmal gesehen."  
Eine Augenbraue wanderte gemächlich an Albus' Stirn empor, als er den Bericht des Fabelwesens lauschte. Letztlich nickten er nur, bedankte sich bei dem Boten, den er „Firenze" nannte und bat ihn, ihn zu seiner Herde und damit zu den beiden Verfolgern zu führen.  
Und seine Vermutung bestätigte sich bei seiner Ankunft: Von Zentauren umkreist, standen Riddle und Abraxas Malfoy Rücken an Rücken, bereits je einen Fluch auf den Lippen, um die Meute entweder im Zaum zu halten, oder gar los zu werden. Tom wusste, dass es verboten war, den Tieren aus dem Wald etwas zu Leide zu tun. Der Schulleiter war sich nur nicht ganz sicher, ob er dem Verteidigungslehrer auch vertrauen konnte.

„Lasst sie gehen. Es ist alles in Ordnung", beruhigte der Graubart seine Freunde, die zum Teil eher widerwillig einen Rückzug antraten. Einer von ihnen maulte sogar eine Beleidigung, die der Zauberer mit einem freundlichen Lächeln in die Richtung der beiden vermeidlichen Gefangengen quittierte. Erst, nachdem er zu ihnen aufgeschlossen hatte, ergriff Dumbledore wieder das Wort: „Es war töricht von euch, mir zu folgen. Aber ich habe dieses Versteckspiel ohnehin satt. Ich möchte euch bitten, mir in mein Büro zu folgen. Es gibt einiges zu klären."  
Damit trat Albus an ihnen vorbei ohne zu ahnen, dass in den Wipfeln des nächsten Baumes eine Krähe saß, deren trübes Auge sonderbar verwinkelt zum anderen abstand. Ohne zu wissen, dass die Krähe sie beobachtete und seine Schwäche erkannt hatte.

###

***EIN WORT ZU DIESEM KAPITEL:**  
Es ist etwas ungewöhnlich, dieser Sprung von Tom zu Dumbledore, doch wollte ich erstens etwas Abwechslung in die Handlung bringen und war ich zweitens fasziniert von dem Mann, der so stark nach außen hin wirkt, aber von innen unheimlich leicht verletzlich ist, wenn man seinen Nerv kennt.  
Ich zweifel keine Sekunde daran, dass Dumbledore Gellert immer geliebt hat und diese Schwäche nutze ich hier eiskalt aus. Das ist auch der Grund, warum er seinen Freund nicht verpiffen und sich gewehrt hat. Grindelwald ist frech und verletzt den Graubart bewusst


	15. HALBWAHRHEITEN

**DISCLAIMER** Die Figuren gehören selbstverständlich nicht mir,  
sondern J.K. Ich will mit dieser FF kein Geld verdienen, würde mich aber über Kommentare  
freuen. Fragen beantworte ich über meine Email gerne.

**KAPITEL 14: HALBWAHRHEITEN**

Für Tom war Dumbledore schon immer ein seltsamer Mann gewesen. Ein solcher, den man nicht wirklich durchschauen oder bewusst beeinflussen konnte. Gerissen, intelligent und wahrscheinlich auch ziemlich hinterhältig. Viele schenkten ihm blind ihr Vertrauen, was Riddle partout nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Ja, es gab sogar welche, die sich für ihn geopfert hätten, wenn es die Situation zuließ. Der Schulleiter war tatsächlich ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer und dabei erschreckend bescheiden, lehnte den Posten des Zaubereiminister ab, gab sich als Gleichgesinnter und nicht zwangsläufig als ein Oberhaupt.  
Doch diese Eigenschaft, die er jetzt von dem Graubart erfuhr, war etwas entschieden Fremdes. Etwas, das er in dessen Verhalten weder beobachtet, noch jemals erkannt hätte.  
Nein, dieser Albus Dumbledore war bedacht in seiner Wortwahl und so ungewöhnlich ernst, dass das Funkeln in seinen Augen erstarb.  
Nachdem sie ins Schloss zurückgekehrt waren – den Aufmarsch verbrachten sie schweigend – bat Albus Riddles Kumpanen Abraxas, ihn und den Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste allein zu lassen. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten führte der Ältere Tom in das weiträumige Bürozimmer der Schulleitung und erst, als die Türe schon eine geraume Weile geschlossen und Dumbledore mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Händen an eines der mannshohen Fenster getreten war, erhob er die Stimme.

Voldemorts Blick hatte sich indes an dem Bücherregal hinter dem großen Schreibtisch verloren, fixierte ausdruckslos den Sprechenden Hut, der dort schlafend und in sich zusammen gerollt dalag und ließ das Augenmerk schließlich zu dem Phoenix gleiten, der von seiner Stange aus die beiden Ankömmlinge neugierig begutachtete.  
„Es war sehr töricht von dir, mir zu folgen, Tom", kehrte Albus mit seinen Worten zum Waldrand zurück und brachte Riddle dazu, ihm vollste Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Sie standen nur wenige Schritte auseinander, war der Schwarzhaarige nämlich kaum in die Räumlichkeiten eingedrungen, sondern hatte nahe des Türrahmens feste Wurzeln geschlagen. Seine Finger spielten mit den Hemdsärmeln des Mantels, die viel zu lang für seine Arme waren, nur damit sie irgendetwas taten und nicht in Versuchung gerieten, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und dem Graubart aus dem Stand heraus einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen, von dessen Existenz er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal etwas ahnte.  
Bei Dumbledores Tadel zuckten seine Augenbrauen empor. In all den Jahren, da er den Bärtigen als Lehrkörper genießen durfte, war er diese Art von Ansprache gewohnt. Toms Mundwinkel verzogen sich daher etwas missbilligt, antworten und Albus unterbrechen, würde er vorerst jedoch nicht, was den Schulleiter dazu veranlasste, in seiner Rede fortzufahren: „Du hast dein Leben und das eines Anderen riskiert, weil du deine Neugierde nicht im Zaum halten konntest. Und um deine Frage im Vornherein zu beantworten: Ja, es war Gellert Grindelwald, der mich in den Verbotenen Wald begleitet hat. Die Gerüchte, die seit Wochen in den Zeitungen kursieren, entsprechen zu meinem Bedauern der Wahrheit. Doch bevor du jetzt deinen Wissensdurst an mir stillen kannst, warte ab, was ich dir noch zu sagen habe."

Damit wandte sich Dumbledore seinem ehemaligen Schüler zu, überbrückte die Distanz ein Stück und seufzte schwer, was seinen Bart merklich zum Erzittern brachte. Voldemort quittierte die Regung des Alten mit einem kühlen und abwartenden Blinzeln, den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite geneigt, um anzudeuten, bereit für Albus' Informationen zu sein.  
„Sicher kennst du die Geschichte, die man sich um Gellert Grindelwald erzählt. Nun, so ist es auch tatsächlich passiert. Nicht zuletzt, weil ich das Geschehene selbst überliefert habe. Was aus Gellerts Untergang nicht hervorgeht – und was auch der einzige Grund dafür war, dass ich ihn heute nicht auf der Stelle dingfest gemacht habe – war die Tatsache, dass wir uns aus früheren Tagen kannten und kennen. Grindelwald ist ein ehrenwerter Magier; leider einer der Sorte, der sein Talent an die Dunklen Künste verschenkt." Die Künstlerpause, die der Graubart einlegte, gefiel Tom hinsichtlich des eindringlichen Blickes, der ihm zugeworfen wurde, ganz und gar nicht. „Gellert hat die Vernunft aus den Augen verloren und ich bin nicht minder überrascht über sein plötzliches Wiederauftauchen, wie jeder andere. Schließlich habe ich ihn selbst besiegt und getötet. Sein Glück der Flucht bezeugt, dass er ein ernstzunehmender Gegner ist, dem man nicht leichtfertig nachlaufen sollte, Tom."

Dumbledore begann in seinem Büro gemächlich auf und ab zu schreiten, dass Riddles Augenpaar seiner Regung Folge leistete. In dieser Bewegung führte der Schulleiter eine Hand an sein Kinn und zwirbelte nachdenklicg mit dem Zeigefinger die Spitze seines Vollbarts.  
„Mir ist außerdem bewusst, dass Gellert heute nicht wegen mir nach Hogwarts gekommen ist.", fuhr er fort, während er Toms Blick knapp erwiderte. Das Blau seiner Augen tat beim direkten Anblick weh, fand Tom. Ja, der Schwarzmagier empfand die Empfindung darin überhaupt als sehr unnahbar, wenngleich andere diese Meinung niemals mit ihm geteilt hätten. Echte Überraschung machte sich dann auf den Zügen des Junglehrers breit, als Albus' Worte in seinen Ohren gemächlich Sinn ergaben. Aber noch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, legte Dumbledore ihm die Bedeutung derselben in den Mund: „Ich befürchte, dass Gellert ein großes Interesse an dir hegt. Vielleicht, aus dem Grund deiner offensichtlichen Neigung und Neugierde, was die schwarze Magie anbelangt. Vielleicht aus Gründen, die ich nicht kenne."  
Den Zeigefinger erhoben, gebot der Schulleiter dem Jüngeren Einhalt und machte deutlich, dass er sich nicht unterbrechen lassen würde. „Ich möchte dir nichts vormachen Tom und sicher auch nichts anmaßen. Doch ich fürchte, dass du dich von Gellerts Macht verführen lässt."

Es dauerte eine geraume Weile, bis Riddle das Gesprochene tatsächlich begriff, denn war es einer Ohrfeige gleich, die ihn in das Hier und Jetzt, in die grausame Realität zurück holte. Dumbledore anstierend, konnte er einen entsetzt bösen Gesichtsausdruck nicht vermeiden. Was nahm sich dieser alte Narr eigentlich heraus? Ja, wie konnte er ihm soviel Misstrauen entgegen bringen, wo sich er – Riddle – in den vergangenen Wochen augenscheinlich vorbildlich verhalten hat? Wieso fiel es ihm so schwer, Albus von seiner oberflächlichen Unschuld zu überzeugen?  
_Er biss einfach nicht an…_  
So war die atemlos eingeworfene Erwiderung ehrlich betroffen, ja schockiert: „Niemals – _niemals_! würde ich mir die Frechheit erlauben, Dumbledore." Und das aufkeimende, funkelnde Rot in seinen Augen kaum unterdrücken könnend, bekundete er die Wahrheit seiner Rechtfertigung mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Ich mag nicht Ihrem Ideal entsprechen, Professor. Und ich gebe zu, mich für die dunklen Künste zu interessieren – weil sie auf meinem Fachgebiet als Lehrer liegen. Das ist noch lange kein Grund, mich mit einem Wahnsinnigen wie Grindelwald in einen Topf zu werfen."  
Ungewollt schwoll die Lautstärke, mit der Tom sprach an; ungewöhnlich kalt, ja gefühllos breitete sie sich in dem Raum aus, jagte sogar ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken, bevor er Dumbledore in seinem Zorn mit dessen eigenen Dummheit konfrontierte. „Ich verbitte es mir, mich derart mit Ihrer Meinung zu hintergehen! Ich hatte und habe nie etwas mit Gellert Grindelwald zu tun gehabt."

Toms Atem überschlug sich, dass der hoch Gewachsene den Mund öffnen musste, um genügend Luft zu bekommen. Die Hände mittlerweile zu Fäusten geballt, bohrten sich seine Fingernägel in die Haut, bis sie spürbar schmerzten. „Jetzt wird mir auch klar, warum Sie mich zurück geholt haben, Dumbledore. Dieses Aufeinandertreffen in London war kein Zufall, Sie beschatten und verfolgen mich. Ihr Verhalten ist regelrecht paranoid. Und natürlich haben Sie mich hier auf Hogwarts prächtig unter Kontrolle. Grindelwalds dreistes Verhalten allein ist es zu verdanken, dass sich jetzt die eigentliche Wahrheit meines Hierseins und Ihrer sogenannten _Güte_ offenbart."  
Als Tom sein Haupt abermals schüttelte, bekamen seine harten Worte einen zynischen Unterton: „Wie konnte ich nur so naiv sein. Sie wollten mich nie an der Akademie annehmen…-"  
„… Tom, ich bitte dich", versuchte Albus die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, wo sich der Schwarzhaarige doch in regelrechte Rage versetzte.  
„… Sie waren froh, mich los geworden zu sein und hatten letztendlich nur Angst davor, ich könnte auf die schiefe Bahn geraten. Denn einem armen Irren wie mir ist das ja zuzutrauen…"  
„… Tom, du übertreibst. Beruhige dich. Du missverstehst mich."  
Schließlich platzte dem selbsternannten Lord endgültig der Kragen.  
„_Ich_ missverstehe?! Sie widern mich an Dumbledore, mit Ihrer sogenannten Perfektion, Ihrem Misstrauen meiner Person gegenüber, Ihrer Unverschämtheit mich in eine Sparte zu stecken, die nach Ihrem Kenntnisstand passend für mich ist."

Albus seufzte schwer, auf seinem Gesicht machte sich Sorge und ein Hauch von Selbstschuld breit, als er es wagte, auf den vollkommen aus der Haut gefahrenen Lehrer zuzugehen. Die Hände nach ihm ausgestreckt, wollte er ihn behutsam an den Schultern fassen, Tom entzog sich der Berührung allerdings, noch bevor die Fingerkuppen des Schulleiters ihn erreichten.  
„Fassen Sie mich nicht an!"  
Die Möglichkeit wahrgenommen, wieder Partei zu ergreifen, widersetzte er sich dem Fauchen Riddles und umklammerte seine Oberarme so fest, dass Toms Augenwinkel darunter zuckte. Dumbledore war trotz der Beleidigungen und der Wut des Jüngeren vollkommen ruhig. Ein Zustand, den Voldemort nicht akzeptieren wollte. Wieso schrie er ihn nicht an? Wieso schmiss er ihn nicht sofort raus? Warum ließ sich Albus Dumbledore ständig alles so gefallen? Fühlte er sich dadurch bestätigt, erhaben sogar? Albus suchte Toms Blick, den derselbe nur widerwillig und stur erwiderte.  
„Du missverstehst mich", wiederholte der Graubart fest. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Ich befürchte, dass du dich von Gellert zu Dingen hinreißen lassen könntest, die deiner Zukunft schaden. Ich möchte ein Genie wie dich nicht an jemanden wie Grindelwald verlieren. Und ich kenne deine Schwächen, Tom. Ich weiß, wie du über Muggelgeborene denkst. Aber genau das ist es, was Gellert sucht. Denn solche Menschen kann er manipulieren. Du würdest es nicht einmal merken und ehe du dich versiehst, findest du dich auf einer Seite wieder, auf der du vielleicht gar nicht stehen willst."  
Riddle erinnerte sich an das Gespräch aus dem Tropfenden Kessel, als sie sich zufällig in London begegnen waren. Dass es sich hierbei nun nicht mehr um einen Zufall handelte, lag ihm schwer im Magen. Er fühlte sich von Dumbledore betrogen und verraten.  
„Ich will dir nichts böses, mein Lieber. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich will, dass du die anderen Facetten des Lebens kennen lernen kannst. Fernab von Hass und Zorn. Und mir ist jetzt klar, dass Hogwarts dir diese Gefühle vermitteln kann. Du bist ein guter Lehrer, deine Schüler stehen hinter dir. Ich weiß, dass in dir etwas Besseres steckt. Ein gütiger und leidenschaftlicher junger Mann. Und es wäre mir unverzeihlich, wenn du dieses Dasein für einen schwarzen Magier und seine Prinzipien aufgibst. Du bist kein schlechter Mensch, Tom. Du hattest bislang einfach nicht die Chance, zur Ruhe zu kommen." Ein väterliches Lächeln stahl sich auf die faltigen Züge Dumbledores.  
„Nimm einem alten Narren seine Frevel nicht so übel."

Was Tom erschreckte war, dass er sich durch die Worte des Älteren tatsächlich einen Moment beruhigte, sein Herz einen langsameren Schlag ansetzte und sich sein Atem stabilisierte. Der augenblickliche Wutausbrach klang ab und machte Platz für andere Dinge, wie zum Beispiel Fragen, über Grindelwald, über sich selbst und die Rolle, die Dumbledore tatsächlich in dieser Geschichte spielte. Es war alles plötzlich verquer und irritierend.  
Sich knapp auf die Unterlippe beißend, wandte Riddle deshalb das Augenmerk von Albus' Konterfei ab und stierte auf einen imaginären Punkt gen Boden, ein Blinzeln blieb aus.  
„Ich brauche niemanden, der mich bevormundet", flüsterte er aus den Mundwinkeln heraus, was Dumbledore dazu veranlasste, die Brauen zu heben. Letztlich lachte der Alte.  
„Nicht doch. Ich will dich nicht bevormunden, sondern dich vor einem Fehler bewahren. Tu dir selbst diesen Gefallen und halte dich von Gellert fern. Ich kann und will dich nicht zwingen. Aber bedenke, was auf dem Spiel steht."  
Dann ließ der Schulleiter von Riddle ab und kehrte an seinen Schreibtisch, zu dem Phoenix, dem er zärtlich über das Gefieder strich und an das Bücherregal zurück, wo er offensichtlich und plötzlich etwas recht Interessantes entdeckt hatte, das seine vollste Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm.  
In der Schweigeminute entschied Tom für sich, erst mal allein sein zu wollen. Er musste über einiges nachzudenken; die schwarzen Kuverts fielen ihm wieder ein, das Drängen Grindelwalds auf ein Treffen, über das Dumbledore nur spekulieren konnte. Sich etwas steif verneigend, kündigte er somit seinen Abgang an und verließ, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, die Büroräumlichkeiten.

Abraxas war weit und breit nicht mehr zu sehen, als er über den Adler in den Schulgang zurückkehrte. Und auch sonst war es im Schloss bedenklich still geworden. Wie viel Zeit wohl vergangen war? Als er in Richtung seiner Gemächer schlürfte, verlor sich Tom in seiner selbst, mit der seltsamen Vorahnung, den Weg zurück ins Licht so schnell nicht wieder zu finden.


	16. WISSEN IST MACHT

**DISCLAIMER** Die Figuren gehören selbstverständlich nicht mir,  
sondern J.K. Ich will mit dieser FF kein Geld verdienen, würde mich aber über Kommentare  
freuen. Fragen beantworte ich über meine Email gerne.

**KAPITEL 15: WISSEN IST MACHT  
**

Das Gespräch mit Dumbledore ließ den Schwarzhaarigen nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Zweifelte er ohnehin daran, dass er schlafen konnte, so wunderte es ihn noch weniger, dass er sich am Ende in Arbeit flüchtete. Zuerst hatte Tom tatsächlich versucht, ins Bett zu gehen. Doch nachdem die ersten zwanzig Minuten dahin geglitten waren und er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, auf welcher Seite und in was für einer Position es nun am bequemsten war und ständig Albus' Worte in seinen Ohren klangen, rappelte er sich neuerlich auf und beugte sich im Kerzenschein und im Pyjama über die beschriebenen Pergamentrollen auf seinem Schreibtisch.  
Die meisten Informationen, die er sich zu seiner Unsterblichkeitstheorie notiert hatte, waren in alten Runen oder auf Latein verfasst worden, was Fremdlingen es erschweren sollte, die Inhalte tatsächlich und hundertprozentig zu entziffern. Wenn es ihm einfiel, vermischte er die Zeichen sogar mit anderen Buchstaben, sodass dadurch ein ganz eigener Code entstand, den nur der lesen konnte, der den Sprachen mächtig war. Und wie er so da saß, bei einer Tasse dampfenden Tee, den Federkiel in der linken Hand, selektierte Tom Dumbledores Gesprochenes und die Bedeutung dahinter, die viel tiefgründiger war, als im ersten Augenblick vielleicht angenommen.

Dabei stützte er sich nicht etwa auf die Aussagen, die seine Person betrafen. Sondern viel mehr die Art und Weise, wie der Schulleiter von seinem vermeidlichen Feind Gellert Grindelwald sprach. Offenbar verband sie beide mehr als eine Bekanntschaft. Es steckte etwas anderes dahinter, als nur die gegenseitige Ablehnung in Bezug auf ihre öffentlichen Ansichten, das spürte Riddle. Aber was, das konnte er sich nicht im Entferntesten vorstellen. Denn bezweifelte er, dass Albus und Gellert in der Vergangenheit enger beieinander oder – schlimmstenfalls – sogar befreundet gewesen waren. Das hätte nämlich voraus gesetzt, dass Dumbledore Grindelwalds Prinzipien teilte und das passte nun wirklich nicht zu diesem Gutmensch. Albus Dumbledore für „das größere Wohl"? Das hätte ihn heutzutage und hierzulande bestimmt einen Prozess gekostet. Und doch war dieser Magier mit allen Wassern gewaschen, dass Tom den Gedanken nur mit einem fahlen Beigeschmack beiseite legen konnte. Den Kopf dann immer wieder zu sich selbst schüttelnd, legte sich eine Stirn in sanfte Falten, dass sich die Brauen darunter merklich zusammen zogen. Der hoch Gewachsene unterdrückte ein Gähnen, während er sich seine Teetasse angelte und einen vorsichtigen Schluck daraus nahm. Den Federkiel zurück in das Tintenfass gesteckt, kreisten seine Annahmen weiter unruhig um sein Haupt, ehe er mit einer abrupten Hektik von seinem Platz aufsprang und eines der Bücher, das unter dem ganzen Pergament begraben war, zu sich heran riss.

„Wie konnte mir das entgehen?", schalt sich der Schwarzmagier selbst und wandte sich zurück zum Kerzenlicht, um eine Zeit lang mit suchendem Blick in dem Artefakt zu blättern, bis er es enerviert zurück auf die Tischplatte warf. Tom raufte sich das Haar, kniff die Augen fest aufeinander und widerstand dem Drang, einmal im Kreis zu springen um dem erdrückenden Gefühl Luft zu machen, das ihn gerade heimsuchte. Ein schwaches, aber wahnsinniges Lächeln kroch in seine Mundwinkel und zog sie zu einem breiten Grinsen empor, das sich in einem leisen Lachen die Freiheit erkämpfte.  
„Dieser Bastard sagte, Grindelwald wäre tot gewesen. Er hat gesagt, er habe ihn eigenhändig umgebracht… nur hat das Genie eine Kleinigkeit dabei übersehen." Mit einem wilden Kichern sank er auf die Bettkante zurück, wo Tom die Ellenbogen auf die Knie stützte und das Kinn in den Handflächen bettete. Sein Blick war starr und voller Erregung, dass das Braun seiner Augen glasig zu werden begann. „Gellert Grindelwald ist unsterblich. Albus dachte lediglich, ihn besiegt zu haben, das ist alles. Was für einen Weg dieser Kerl auch gewählt hat, er hat ihn erfolgreich am Leben erhalten…" Der hoch Gewachsene rappelte sich auf und steuerte barfuß auf seinen Kleiderständer zu, nahm seinen Mantel vom Haken und war bereits daran, ihn sich über die Schultern zu werfen.  
„Ich muss herausfinden, welche Methode er verwendet hat. Denn wenn es noch etwas Effektiveres als diese Horcruxe gibt, könnte ich diesen vermaledeiten Nebenwirkungen entgehen und …" Tom stockte in der Regung, blinzelte mehrmals, sah dann zuerst an sich herab und schließlich zu dem kleinen Wecker auf seinem Nachttisch. Es war annähernd zwei Uhr morgens und obgleich er ein Lehrkörper war, würde es Dumbledore nicht gut heißen, wenn er um diese Uhrzeit noch im Schloss und der Bibliothek herum geisterte. Albus misstraute ihm zu sehr, als dass er seinen sicheren Posten dafür aufs Spiel setzen wollte. Und so groß die Neugierde im Augenblick auch war, wusste Tom, dass es klüger sein würde, sich in Geduld zu üben.  
Am helllichten Tage war es nämlich alles andere als seltsam und Aufsehen erregend, in Büchern zu stöbern - noch dazu in solchen, die in der Verbotenen Abteilung standen. Je weniger Aufmerksamkeit erregte, desto besser.

Also fand sich der Mantel wieder am Haken und Riddle binnen weniger Atemzüge flach ausgebreitet auf seinem Bett, die Arme im Nacken verschränkt, den schwarzen Baldachin im Auge. Die Kerzen flackerten unentwegt, dass sich die Schatten der Gegenstände in der Räumlichkeit an den Wänden räkelten und sich bis zur Decke empor streckten. Es herrschte eine fast unheimliche Atmosphäre, die Tom gekonnt ignorierte, in dem er die Lider schloss. Seine neuerliche Entdeckung ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen und brachte das Blut in seinen Adern vor Aufregung zum Kochen. Wenn er wirklich herausfinden konnte, was dazu geführt hat, dass Gellert unsterblich war oder es sogar immer noch ist, dann wäre er in seinem Tun einen großen Schritt weiter.  
Schon zu lang tänzelte er auf der selben Stelle, bemerkte langsam die Konsequenzen seines ständigen Handelns, der Experimente und der Spritzen, die seinen Körper so gut es ging im Zaum halten sollten. Langsam blieb die erhoffte Wirkung jedoch aus; sein Leib begann zu verfaulen, die Haare fielen ihm zuweilen büschelweise aus. Wenn er sich nicht ran hielt, würde bald nichts mehr von ihm übrig sein, dass es wert war „Horcrux" genannt zu werden.  
Bereits in seiner Schulzeit befasste sich der Schwarzhaarige intensiv mit der schwarzen Magie, die selbst von dunklen Magiern gefürchtet und geächtet wurde. Die Unsterblichkeit an sich war schon immer ein Thema, das gerne tabuisiert wurde. Denn endete hier stets das Verständnis der grenzenlosen Magie. So kam es oft vor, dass sich die Geister schieden und es sogar zwischen den schwarzen Künstlern zu Meinungsverschiedenheiten kam.  
In den Büchern, die Tom aus allen erdenklichen Teilen der Erde zusammen gesucht hatte, standen stets die gleichen Bedingungen, die gleichen Nebenwirkungen und die Gefahr, sich einfach aufzulösen und zu sterben, wenn man seine Seele überanspruchte. Das einzige, was die Literatur untereinander unterschied, waren die mit Tusche und Feder gezeichneten Bilder, die grausame Entstellungen zu Tage brachten, die Zauberer oder die Hexe abschrecken sollten.  
Riddle ließ nichts davon an sein Gewissen heran.

Toms Augenlider wurden schwerer, die Umgebung verschwamm zusehends und die Müdigkeit nahm in der Position, in der er sich befand, allmählich überhand. Seine Gedankenfetzen verloren sich in der unendlichen Weite seines Genies und drifteten in eine ganz andere, traumlose Welt. Zumindest glaubte Riddle, dass ihn keine Träume einholen würden, zum Leidwesen seiner Naivität. Denn kaum, da ihn der Schlaf eingeholt hatte und sich wohlig über sein Innerstes spannte wie ein Tuch, fand er sich in einem dunklen Raum wieder, der so gar nichts mit seinen Gemächern gemein hatte.  
Ja tatsächlich hatte er überhaupt nichts inne. Es handelte sich lediglich um einen schwarzen, düsteren und vollkommen kahlen Raum, der in seiner Schwärze ungemein unendlich wirkte. Und weil Tom schon als Kind Angst vor der Dunkelheit hatte, überkam ihn abrupt ein tief sitzendes Unwohlsein, das einer Paranoia gar nicht so unähnlich war, ihn Schritt um Schritt voran trieb, auf einem Weg, den er nicht ausmachen konnte, in eine Richtung, die wohl gar nicht existierte.  
Er bewegte die Lippen und versuchte zu sprechen, bemerkte jedoch schnell, dass kein einziger Laut seine Kehle verließ, Gepaart mit einem Anflug von Kälte, trieb Riddle dieses Szenario die blanke Panik auf die Züge. Der Stimme beraubt zu sein, hieß wehrlos zu sein.  
Oder?  
Seine Hände tasteten seinen Brustkorb ab in der Hoffnung, seinen Zauberstab bei sich zu tragen; wurde der Lehrer allerdings enttäuscht, als das erwartete Ergebnis seiner Suche ausblieb. Was passierte um ihn herum? Wo befand er sich und wer erlaubte sich diesen Schabernack mit ihm?

_„Suchst du den?"_  
_Aus der puren Finsternis zeichnete sich ein hoch Gewachsener Körper ab, der den Arm erhoben hielt und zwischen spitzen Fingern Riddles Waffe präsentierte. Tom war es nicht möglich, die Person, die in sein Unterbewusstsein gedrungen war, ausfindig zu machen. Umso misstrauischer wurde er, die Stirn in sanfte und abwartende Falten gelegt. Der Mann hielt unweit seiner selbst inne. Noch immer wurde dessen Gesicht von schweren Schatten überzogen, sodass es Voldemort unmöglich war, den Charakter zuzuordnen. Der Fremde nutzte die Überraschung und erhob abermals das Wort: „Ich hoffe, du verlierst dein eigentliches Ziel nicht aus den Augen und fügst uns unnötigen Schaden zu. Grindelwald ist keine Partie, nur ein armer alter Irrer, der vor unzähligen Jahren einmal für Furore gesorgt hat. Kümmere dich lieber um die wirklich wichtigen Dinge."_  
_Riddle war sich nicht sicher, aber er glaubte für den Sekundenbruchteil ein Grinsen auf den Mundwinkeln des Anderen erkennen zu können. „Wie mich."_  
_Der Lehrer wollte etwas erwidern, um festzustellen, dass er nach wie vor zum Schweigen gezwungen war. Was wurde hier für ein Spiel mit ihm gespielt? Träumte er noch, oder wachte er längst? Der Realitätssinn entglitt ihm gemächlich, ohne dass er es bemerkte._  
_„Mach dir keine Mühe. Du brauchst nicht sprechen. Hör mir einfach nur gut zu. Fragst du dich, wer ich bin? Das kann ich dir beantworten: Ich bin Du. Und ich sorge dafür, dass das auch so bleibt. Dir ist ein weitaus größeres Dasein vorher bestimmt, als kleinen Kindern beizubringen, wie sie ihren Zauberstab halten sollen. Vertrau mir einfach."_  
Diese Figur verströmte etwas Bekanntes und auch ihre Stimme war Tom alles andere als fremdartig. Nur war es dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht möglich, sie richtig zuzuordnen und obgleich zwischen ihnen kaum Abstand war, so wirkte das Profil dieses Kerls ungewöhnlich unscharf und verzerrt.  
Und noch ehe Riddles Gedanken festen Halt fassen konnten, verschwamm die Erscheinung und das Traumbild, dass er erschrocken auffuhr und mit einem stoßweise kommenden Keuchen aufrecht im Bett saß.

Die Kerzen waren abgebrannt, ihr Geruch hing noch in der Luft und sorgte ungewollt für Beharrlichkeit. Das Ticken des Weckers war laut und brachte sein Trommelfell zum vibrieren. Tom war orientierungslos; er begriff zunächst nicht, dass das, was ihn so eben heim gesucht hatte, nichts weiter als ein Hirngespinst, ein Traum gewesen war. So echt hatte es sich angefühlt.  
Gänsehaut ließ Voldemort frösteln und die Decke bis zu den Schultern empor gezogen, sank er in eine bequemere Position in die Kissen zurück. Doch zum Weiterschlafen würde er nicht mehr kommen, klopfte es sogleich an der schweren Eichentüre, dass der Schwarzmagier aufsah und die Brauen hob. Es war Evangelias Stimme, die aus einer seltsamen Entfernung an ihn heran dran:  
„Bitte Tom, mach endlich auf..!"  
Wie lange war sie schon da? Und wie spät war es eigentlich? Sollte die Nacht so schnell vergangen sein? Nein. Mit einem prüfenden Blick auf die Uhr erkannte Riddle, dass es vier Uhr war und schlussfolgerte daraus recht schwerfällig, dass das Schloss eigentlich noch schlief.


	17. DER INFORMANT

**DISCLAIMER** Die Figuren gehören selbstverständlich nicht mir,  
sondern J.K. Ich will mit dieser FF kein Geld verdienen, würde mich aber über Kommentare  
freuen. Fragen beantworte ich über meine Email gern.

**KAPITEL 16: DER INFORMANT**

Evangelia schien es zur Gewohnheit werden zu lassen, ihn des Nachts in gewisser Weise heimzusuchen. Ob dahinter weibische Taktik stand? Seit der Sache mit ihrem Vater und dem daraus resultierendem Geständnis, dass sie offensichtlich mehr für ihn empfand als lausige Freundschaft, verspürte Tom immer mehr den Drang sich von ihr zu entfernen, wenn sie ihm näher als notwendig kam. Hingegen sehnte sich ein anderer Teil paradoxerweise schmerzhaft nach ihrer vehementen Aufdringlichkeit und dem fremden Gefühl, geliebt zu werden. Jener Zwiespalt nistete in Riddles Inneren wie ein Kokon, aus dem irgendwann eine dicke, fette und widerliche Larve schlüpfen würde, deren einzige Aufgabe darin bestand ihn von innen heraus wie ein faules Baumblatt aufzufressen.  
Ein Seufzen entrang sich seiner trockenen Kehle, als er die Lesebrille von seiner Nase zog, den Bügel mit nachdenklichem Lidaufschlag in den Mund nahm und gedankenverloren darauf herum kaute. Diese Informationen waren mit einem Wort: völlig „wertlos". Hatte Tom wirklich angenommen in der Hogwarts-Bibliothek Antworten auf Gellerts krankes Genie zu finden?  
Umringt von Zeitungsartikeln aus vergangener Zeit, hatte der Schwarzhaarige den halbe Vormittag damit zu getan, etwas aus den Reportagen und Interviews heraus zu lesen, das zwischen den Zeilen stand. Aber vergeblich – die Nachricht blieb immer wieder die Selbe:  
Grindelwald war tot.

Sich in seinem Stuhl zurück lehnend, neigte der Schwarzhaarige den Kopf in den Nacken und stierte geistesabwesend gegen die hohe Decke der massiven Räumlichkeit. Wie konnte das sein? Wieso hat kein Geschichtsbuch, kein Journalist und kein Möchte-Gern-Historiker etwas von Gellerts Unsterblichkeit erwähnt? Wenn dem tatsächlich so war, dann war die Antwort auf seine Frage, wo er des Rätsel Lösung finden konnte, simpel: Bei Grindelwald selbst.  
Die Sache war nur die, dass er sich nicht von seinem Fleck bewegen durfte, wenn er eine weitere Auseinandersetzung mit Dumbledore vermeiden wollte. Denn früher oder später würde der Graubart sicher von seiner Engelsgeduld absehen und ihn hochkant auf die Straße befördern.  
Das hatte dann zwar den Vorteil, dass er tun und lassen konnte, was er wollte – doch hatte er dabei nichts gewonnen. Denn schließlich war ihm Hogwarts unheimlich wichtig; wahrscheinlich wichtiger sogar, als Gellert Grindelwald. Also musste er sich etwas anderes überlegen. Etwas, worauf Albus' lange Hakennase nicht gleich aufmerksam wurde. Je unauffälliger und scheinheiliger sich Tom verhielt, desto weniger kam er in Verdacht irgendetwas zu planen – oder? Manchmal war er sich dabei allerdings nicht mehr ganz so sicher.

Ein Rascheln ließ den Schwarzmagier über die Schulter umsehen und in seiner Bewegung inne halten. Auf den ersten Blick konnte er nichts außergewöhnlich erkennen, ehe ein Paar spitzer Ohren zwischen den Büchern im untersten Regal hervor stieß und kurz darauf das äußerst schrumpelige Gesicht eines Hauselfen folgte. Sichtlich abgekämpft und atemlos erwiderte der Knecht den Blickkontakt seines Meisters und bat ihn schließlich mit hektischen Armbewegungen zu sich herab.  
Merklich überrascht sah sich Tom in der Bibliothek um ob er nach wie vor unbeobachtet war, stieß zur Ablenkung einen seiner Federkiele zu Boden und bückte sich dann umständlicher als notwendig nach dem selben, wobei er Ambrosius keinen Atemzug lang aus den Augen ließ und ihn im rechten Moment zum Sprechen aufforderte.  
„Euer Diener hat gute Neuigkeiten für Euch, Meister. Ihr werdet sehr zufrieden mit Ambrosius' Arbeit sein!" Das schmallippige Grinsen geflissentlich ignorierend, wurde die Falte auf Riddles Stirn abwartend tiefer.  
Das Geschöpf deutete mit einem erhobenen Zeigefinger an, dass sich Voldemort noch etwas in Geduld üben sollte, während er in seiner schmutzigen Kleidung fahrig nach etwas suchte, was sich im Nachhinein als zerschlissene, abgegriffene und in der Mitte geknickte Speisekarte entpuppte.  
Zuerst irritiert, griff Tom letztendlich danach. Doch noch bevor er sich über die Dummheit des Wesens beschweren konnte, fügte der Hauself hinzu: „Das hat Ambrosius an dem Ort gefunden, wo er den Mann gesehen hat, den er suchen sollte, Sir! Es war ein Muggellokal in der Nähe von London, Sir. Sehr ungemütlich und schmutzig. Dort scheint es keine guten Hauselfen zu geben. Ambrosius hat beobachtet, dass der Mann, dort öfters einkehrt. Meistens immer nach Sonnenuntergang. Wenn Ihr wollt, kann ich Euch hinbringen, Meister."

Riddle konnte das wahnsinnige Funkeln in seinen Augen kaum unterdrücken. Dieses dumme Tier hatte tatsächlich das für ihn Unmögliche geschafft; das woran Abraxas Malfoy von Anfang an gescheitert war, weil er den Gedanken allein für lächerlich hielt: Es hatte Gellert Grindelwald ausfindig gemacht. Im Nachhinein war es gut, dass Tom sich auf die Loyalität des Elfen verlassen und ihm den Auftrag erteilt hat, den Malfoy so widerwillig ablehnen wollte.  
„Fantastisch."  
Tom richtete sich auf, umschloss das Stück Pappe fest mit schlanken Fingern und studierte die Rückseite der Karte nach einer passablen Adresse. Tom kannte die Lokalität nicht, doch die Gegend wo sie stand war alles andere als vertrauenserweckend. Er malte sich in Gedanken sofort aus, wie er es anstellen würde Grindelwald dort über den Weg zu laufen, wurde allerdings von einem Zupfen an seinem Hosenbein an der weiteren Ausführung seines neu erwachten Planes kläglich an einem Zielgedanken gehindert. Riddle blinzelte kühl zu Ambrosius herab, der ihn erwartungs- und hoffnungsvoll zugleich aus seinem wässrigen Blick heraus anblinzelte und nichts weiter kassierte, wie ein zögerliches Tätscheln auf den kahlen Kopf.  
„Der Meister wird doch sein Versprechen Ambrosius gegenüber halten, oder Sir? Immerhin hat der Meister gesagt, dass er seiner Familie Freiheit geben könnte."  
Toms Lippen glitten in ein süffisantes und herablassendes Lächeln.  
„Lord Voldemort hält immer das, was er verspricht", beruhigte er den Hauselfen mit tiefer Stimme.  
„Du hast gesagt, du kannst mich dort hin bringen?"  
Ambrosius nickte.  
„Gut, ich werde darauf zurück kommen. Wir treffen uns in der Küche. Du hast mir wirklich einen sehr guten Dienst erwiesen, kleiner Elf."  
„Für meinen Meister würde ich alles tun!"  
Mit hoch erfreutem Quieken verschwand der Knecht so schnell und lautlos wie er gekommen war. Riddle sah der Gestalt noch eine geraume Weile hinterher, bevor er von neuem die Speisekarte studierte.  
„Davon bin ich überzeugt…"

Im Nachhinein war es eine gute Idee gewesen, den Hauselfen auf seine Seite zu ziehen und ihm etwas vom Pferd zu erzählen. Denn ob Voldemort ihm gegenüber ehrlich agieren und ihn zur Freiheit verhelfen würde, entschied der Schwarzmagier spontan, wenn es soweit war. Bis dahin konnte er dessen Fähigkeiten nach Lust und Laune für seine Schandtaten benutzen. Wirklich Interesse an den Vorstellungen und Wünschen des Kerlchens hatte er weniger, weshalb auch? Für ihn waren diese Kreaturen nichts weiter als Dummköpfe, die einem buchstäblich aus der Hand fraßen. Man musste nur überzeugend sein und was das betraf, war Tom ein Naturtalent.  
Die Sache „Grindelwald" versprach in die richtige Richtung zu laufen, das schürte die gute Laune des Schwarzhaarigen. Möglicherweise hatte er seine Antworten schneller als erwartet und das ganz ohne Aufsehen zu erregen. Denn wer konnte ihm schon verübeln, an einem Freitagabend auszugehen? Noch dazu in Begleitung einer hübschen Frau?


End file.
